


Life After the Fantasy

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down in the heart of every human being, lies a dark, twisted secret, fantasies that most dare to indulge only in the privacy of their minds. But others, like Ichigo, are willing to take the risk. Now, two years after tasting his forbidden fruit, Ichigo's nightmare comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Not going to actually start working on this until The Stranger and Lights, Camera, Action! are done, but here's a sneak preview of what I want to work on next. ;)**

* * *

Ichigo sighed and wiped his brow, grimacing in disgust when his palm came away wet. He was sweating like a pig in his stifling outfit, but, unfortunately, he didn't have a choice in his attire. Only one week into his stint as a substitute teacher at his old elementary school, he'd already developed a whole new level of hatred for long-sleeved shirts and ties. The ceiling fan, a rickety old thing that swayed dangerously above him, was damn near useless. As if that's not bad enough, he had to wade through piles of barely-legible homework, all written by children who were more interested in doodling on paper than spelling.

One child in particular was especially difficult. Blessed with a head of bubblegum pink hair, Yachiru was the worst combination of innocent curiosity, boredom, and boundless energy. It took all of Ichigo's self control  _not_  to tie her up and stuff her into the nearest closet, if only just to have one minute of relief from her shrill, giggly voice.

And now, as he stared at the drawing of a rainbow-colored cat that covered the entire page of Yachiru's workbook, Ichigo let out a groan. He couldn't take this anymore; it was time to summon the girl's father.

* * *

"I can do this," Ichigo muttered under his breath as he straightened his tie.

He puffed out his chest and schooled his features into a scowl. He usually toned it down for the kids, but he had been warned by other teachers that Yachiru's father was not the most pleasant man to deal with, so he figured he should be prepared for the worst.

And what could be a better defense than showing the man his trademark "don't-fuck-with-me" expression?

Once he was satisfied that he looked stern, confident, and manly enough, he left the restroom and went back to his desk, where he sat down to wait for the arrival of Yachiru's parent. He didn't have to wait for long before the girl's familiar, high-pitched voice rang in the hallway. Ichigo felt the vein in his forehead tick, his blood pressure rising from the ear-piercing sound alone. Seriously, the child had a pair of lungs fit for an elephant.

"Fucking hell. Look where you're going, will you?" Someone said gruffly in the hallway.

Ichigo frowned as a pang of deja vu fleeted through his mind, but his attempt to pursue that line of thought was cut short immediately when Yachiru burst into the staff room, giggling as she went. Ichigo glared at the girl, who promptly flashed him a million-dollar smile as if she wasn't in trouble.

"Yachiru-" Ichigo began in exasperation, but whatever admonishment he was going to dish out next died in his throat as soon as another figure stepped through the doorway.

 _Blue_.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**I'm sure you had no problem figuring out that this is a sequel of Fantasy. ;) So...anyone interested for more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for keeping you folks waiting for so long! I've been updating on ffnet but haven't logged on here for a long long time! I'll be posting a bunch of chapters at once to make up for it! The story's not done yet though. :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

_Slut_.

Ichigo felt his heart drop; down, down, down to the fiery pit of his stomach. Even the  _air_  around him seemed to have stood still, and he just couldn't get enough of it through his mouth, which had fallen open at the sight that greeted him.

Bright blue hair, tussled and untamed, framed a handsome, angular face. Wide, piercing eyes the color of the ocean stared back at Ichigo, the owner looking just as shocked as Ichigo felt.

Yachiru, bless her innocence, was completely oblivious to the tension between the two men. With a girly squeal, she pattered up to Ichigo's desk and peered over it, her large, dark pink eyes blinking owlishly at the piece of paper being crumpled under her teacher's tightly-clenched fist.

"Do you like my cat?" she piped up with a grin, looking proud of herself.

Her childish question snapped Ichigo out of his trance-like state. He tore his eyes away from the man at the doorway and looked down at the little girl.

"It's...uhh," he stuttered, his heart hammering loudly inside his chest. His brain seemed to have shattered into a thousand pieces, and for the life of him, he could not even remember why he had summoned his student here anymore.

Yachiru giggled, turning back to wave at - Ichigo assumed - her father. "Come! Look!" She nudged Ichigo's hand aside and tugged her homework free to show the older man. "Look at my drawing!"

Ichigo forced himself to look up, barely able to conceal the shaking of his limbs. He had  _never_  felt this horrified before in his life, and that was saying a lot because he was notorious for being hot-headed and getting into sticky situations growing up.

The blue-haired man approached slowly. "Lemme see," he said, reaching out for the piece of paper.

That voice. God,  _that voice_. How many times had Ichigo gotten off from the mere memory of it?

"Hmm." The man squinted at the drawing and gave Yachiru a look. "Not bad for a little runt like you. But I don't think it's part of your homework, Pinky."

Yachiru's face fell.

"But...but I like it so much!" the little girl protested, her lips pursed into an adorable pout. "Don't you think he looks like Pantera?"

Still frozen with shock, Ichigo watched the two of them bicker, back and forth, back and forth, like little children.

 _Slut_.

What were the chances of him meeting this mysterious man again? And to think, of all places, it  _had_  to be his school...

Ichigo grabbed his hair. This was too surreal. It must be a nightmare. Either that, or he had finally overworked himself and had begun hallucinating.

"So you're a teacher, huh?"

Unfortunately for him, the deep voice that roused him out of his panicked thoughts proved that all this was very, very real.

Ichigo swallowed, his throat suddenly too tight. "I...I...yeah."

_Pull yourself together, damn it! Maybe the guy doesn't even remember you!_

Yachiru's guardian looked at him silently for a few seconds, sharp eyes studying Ichigo like a hawk. "Small world," the man said, and then he smirked.

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

That knowing smile. Ichigo knew he was screwed. He took several shallow breaths and forced himself to calm down. When he spoke again, he actually managed to sound reasonably collected.

"Yeah," he muttered. Swallowing again, he decided that he needed to change the subject before it went further down that path. "So, uhh, back to the topic at hand. The reason I asked you come here today-"

The man waved and cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Pinky should pay more attention in class and stop being stupid in her homework, I get it," he said, placing Yachiru's cat drawing on Ichigo's desk. "I'll have a chat with her when we get home."

Ichigo blinked, surprised. He wasn't expecting this. He'd assumed, based on his coworkers' warnings and the man's demeanor, that he would get some resistance. It would be typical of parents nowadays; it's never their children's fault, it's always either the education system or the teacher that had failed their precious babies. He'd heard more than his fair share of such complaints from other parents, so this was just...a little too smooth to be true.

That is, if he ignored the fact that he'd just met the man who'd ravaged him two years ago and had given him the best time in his life yet. The man whom he'd daydreamed about since then, who was the object of his fantasies when he needed to seek release. Someone he'd  _never_  thought he'd see again.

"So, is there anything else, Mr...?" Yachiru's father drawled with a raised eyebrow, once again pulling Ichigo out of his haze.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo replied, mentally shaking himself for being unprofessional. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well, Kurosaki  _Ichigo_ ," the man said, grinning. He stuck out his hand in front of Ichigo. "Nice to meet you. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

If Mr. Jaegerjaques noticed that their handshake was rather one-sided, he didn't comment. Instead, he simply winked slyly at Ichigo and hoisted Yachiru over his shoulders. The little girl squealed and laughed, her short, plump legs kicking wildly in the air as she was carried unceremoniously out of the teacher's staffroom.

Ichigo continued to stare dumbly at the empty doorway even after Jaegerjaques' footsteps were out of earshot. And then, just as he was slowly returning to reality, a loud thump on his desk jolted him right out of his chair. He yelped in surprise and came face-to-face with a pair of supple, oversized breasts.

"Isn't he hot?" The ginger-haired woman who was practically sprawled over Ichigo's desk sighed dreamily and batted her eyelashes at Ichigo.

"Matsumoto! What the hell?" Ichigo scowled at his colleague. When the other teacher only stuck out her tongue at him, Ichigo rubbed his temple with a groan. He was going to get a killer headache later; he could feel it already. "I thought you hated Yachiru's dad!" he grumbled, recalling the warnings the woman had given him before.

Matsumoto Rangiku looked puzzled for a moment before her eyes widened in understanding. "Well yes, I  _do_  hate Yachiru's dad, but that wasn't him!" she said. " _That_  sweet piece of ass, my dear Kurosaki-sensei, is Yachiru's godfather!"

Taken aback by the revelation, Ichigo could only nod as if everything suddenly made sense now. "You're setting a terrible example for your students," he muttered, his cheeks warming as he inwardly agreed with his colleague's assessment of the man's backside. "Seriously, Matsumoto, get off my desk right this minute! And stop talking like that!"

* * *

Time seemed to creep by especially slowly that day.

The headache that Ichigo predicted did arrive, and to his dismay, no amount of aspirin did him any good. That is, unless he wanted to meet his end by overdosing on painkillers. It didn't help that Matusomoto continued to sigh wistfully throughout the day, her eyes half-closed and mouth upturned into a dreamy little smile.  _How_  that woman managed to get a job as a teacher at the school was a mystery, what with her inappropriate comments and downright lecherous behavior.

 _Slut_.

That single word kept coming back, echoing in Ichigo's ears insistently. The feeling of being at Jaegerjaques' mercy was as strong as ever. It had never really left him, even after so long. Ichigo hadn't gone back to the club after that encounter. It was too intense; it truly was an experience of a lifetime, and he had to admit that it was the best lay he'd ever had, but he wasn't sure if he could live through another one without losing his mind. His sanity had been pushed to the limit that day, and he hadn't stopped questioning himself since.

 _How could he_ enjoy _this? Did this mean he's sick? Was he...abnormal?_

Ichigo didn't have an answer, so he'd resorted to burying the forbidden want deep down inside. But he'd never stopped thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he took care of himself, he would remember that bruising grip on his hips. The unforgiving thrusts that felt like he was being ripped apart. The sharp, mind-numbing pain that radiated from his very core.

That deep, evil laughter.

No, he'd never be able to forget that man. And now he had a name to go with the face.

 _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_.

Such an exotic name. Masculine, rugged.  _Powerful_.

Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn't even pay attention to where he was going. As soon as he heard the last bell, he'd grabbed his briefcase and left in a hurry. He just wanted to go home. There was a tight, burning hot tension coiling deep in his gut that he needed to take care of.

The next thing he knew, he was right smack against something solid.

"Watch where you're going!"

Ichigo's head snapped up at the voice, and found himself staring into a pair of blazing blue eyes. His face paled. Standing at a whole two inches taller, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques grinned down at him.

"What are you doing here?" The words were out of Ichigo's mouth before he could stop himself.

Jaegerjaques' smile widened, exposing a pair of sharp canines that seemed to gleam in the sunlight. "Waiting for you, of course."

* * *

It was totally worth it.

Grimmjow'd had to stand under a tree like an idiot for more than an hour, hoping to catch the orange-haired kid after school, and it had turned out  _exactly_  the way he'd wanted. The young man's expression reminded him an awful lot of the way he'd looked at Grimmjow back then; terror with a hint of excitement - the perfect combination, in Grimmjow's opinion. His blood practically boiled at the mere sight of it.

When he was summoned to see his god-daughter's teacher, never in his wildest dream did he even  _think_  that he would meet his little fantasy partner again. Oh yeah, he remembered 'Ichigo' alright. It was hilarious that it's actually the man's real name, but it wasn't just the name that stuck with him. It was the fire that had burned in those defiant brown eyes, the abrupt shift in Ichigo's behavior afterwards, the lustful cries begging for more...that kid had ruined things for Grimmjow. Everyone else after that were just so...bland in comparison. He'd taken many others after Ichigo, but none had given him quite the same rush.

And now, to see his favorite 'victim' again...

Grimmjow's cheeks ached from grinning so hard for so long. He was  _so_  going to milk this for all its worth. This little minx was his,  _all his_ , whether Ichigo wanted it or not. Unless the young teacher was prepared to be humiliated in front of his family, friends, or better yet, his  _students_ , Grimmjow was sure the kid would cooperate.

"Walk with me," Grimmjow said, letting his voice dip low and smooth. His ego swelled when Ichigo's face paled further.

They walked in silence, Ichigo dragging his feet reluctantly, while Grimmjow strolled casually with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket. Young children greeted Ichigo fondly, and out of the corner of his eyes, Grimmjow saw the teacher offer weak smiles in return. It took all his will not to laugh right then and there.

Finally, when they're far enough from the school campus, Ichigo ground to a stop. Grimmjow had taken a few steps ahead of him already, but when he noticed the lack of footsteps behind him, he backpedaled and raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

"What do you want?" Ichigo looked furious, his cheeks pink and brows furrowed deeply.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "What do you  _think_?"

The muscles in Ichigo's jaw flexed. "I don't have a lot of money," he gritted out, glaring at Grimmjow. When Grimmjow threw back his head and cackled hysterically, Ichigo's frown deepened, his face taking on a look of confusion.

"You think I want  _money_?" Grimmjow panted finally, barely able to breathe properly as his shoulders shook with the last of his chuckles.

Ichigo's looked even more confused. "What else would you want? Aren't you blackmailing me?"

Grimmjow nodded. He reached out and let his fingertips graze the teacher's cheek. When Ichigo flinched, Grimmjow swapped the deceivingly tender gesture with a firm grip of the young man's jaw. Ignoring Ichigo's groan of pain, he leaned in until his lips were touching the man's earlobe.

"Why would I want money...when I can have... _you_?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo reacted without thinking. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd shoved Jaegerjaques away, then his fist shot out and slammed right into Jaegerjaques' face. It was only afterwards, as he cradled his aching hand, did Ichigo realize what he had done. Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he stared at the blue-haired man with contempt so fierce it felt like it would consume him completely.

Jaegerjaques stood in front of him, fingers slowly prodding a split lip and coming away with a smear of blood. The deep-set blue eyes narrowed; for a moment, the man looked deep in thought, like he couldn't decide  _how_  he should kill Ichigo.

Backing away slowly, Ichigo watched the man carefully, his body tense and ready to strike again if Jaegerjaques took even one single step towards him. The man's crazy if he thought Ichigo would give in to such an absurd demand. Sure, Jaegerjaques was attractive and all, but that didn't mean Ichigo would let him manipulate him like a fool.

"Tch," Jaegerjaques growled finally, his tongue flicking out to lick his injured lip. "You've got some balls,  _Ichigo_."

"Don't say my name like you know me," Ichigo spat immediately, bringing his arms in front of him defensively.

The blue-haired man sneered and wiped his bloody fingers on his pants. "I'll say your name any fucking way I want," he said, his voice low and calm but no less dangerous. And then, the most surprising thing happened. As Jaegerjaques continued to eye Ichigo up and down, his scowl gradually turned into a sly grin. "You know, this is  _exactly_  why I like you."

Ichigo's glare faltered slightly in confusion.

"You're a feisty one,  _Ichigo_ ," Jaegerjaques continued, his canines showing again as his grin widened. He licked his lower lip, and this time his eyes gleamed with what Ichigo easily recognized as lust. "And I like a little fight in my playthings."

Body trembling with anger at the man's tone, Ichigo clenched his fists, wanting so badly to lash out at Jaegerjaques again. "Like hell I'm your 'plaything'!"

A slim, well-manicured eyebrow quirked upwards, and then Ichigo heard the words that he'd been dreading ever since Jaegerjaques appeared.

"Well now, what do you think your family would say when they find out what kind of... _extracurricular activities_ you enjoy?"

* * *

There, he'd finally said it. Loud and clear. He could see the blood drain from the young teacher's face. He almost felt bad for the kid...almost.

"You...fucking bastard!" Ichigo screamed, fury clear on his face even though he had turned a few shades paler. "You can't do this! The club has  _rules_ about privacy! And I don't even go there anymore!"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Sure, I'll probably get a slap on the wrist, but by then the damage's done, isn't it? Are you sure you want to risk it, Ichigo? Hmm?"

"I..." The younger man looked stricken, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists.

Grimmjow could almost hear the gears spinning frantically inside Ichigo's head. There was horror, anger, panic...and  _shame_. It only made Grimmjow want to laugh. There was no way out of this, it's just matter of time before the teacher figured it out. He seemed like the innocent type, just another normal person living a boring, monotonous life. If word of his...little  _kink_  got out, his life would be ruined.

"You have three days," Grimmjow drawled, enjoying the look of distress on the orange-haired kid. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a name card. Giving Ichigo a wink, he threw it at Ichigo's feet.

Then, without sparing another look back, he walked off, leaving the younger man alone to mull over what's likely the biggest turning point in his life.

* * *

It took Ichigo several tries before his trembling hand managed to unlock the front door to his apartment. His mind was a jumbled mess, and he blew out a sigh of relief when he saw that his roommate wasn't home yet. Letting out another sigh, he trudged into his room, heart heavy with dread, and threw himself on his bed. For once, he didn't care that he was lying on his sheets with his dirty clothes on. There were bigger things to worry about.

Jaegerjaques was serious. He would make good on his threat, Ichigo realized now.

The thought of his family - oh god,  _his baby sisters_  - finding out about what he'd done made him feel sick. They'd hate him for sure, and he'd never be able to look at them in the eye again. And Renji - his roommate and childhood friend - would surely shun him for life. He'd be kicked out of the apartment they shared before he could even blink.

He'd be an outcast among the only people he truly cared about.

It was unacceptable. He just could not allow that to happen. He had already lost so much; having given up his lifelong dream of being a doctor because he felt that he wasn't worthy of it. The medical field was for selfless people, people who saved lives and cared for the ill. He didn't deserve such a title, being the dirty, vile creature that he was. How could he trust himself to take care of others if he was so willing to let a complete stranger violate his own body?

Not for the first time, Ichigo wished he had never gone to that meeting. What had he been thinking, taking a risk like that? He should've known it would come back and bite him in the ass. And now it was indeed happening, and he was slowly realizing that he had little choice in the matter.

Regret and anger churned in Ichigo's chest and he screamed in frustration. The next thing he knew, he was on his feet and pummeling the wall with his fist; over and over again until his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He stopped and stared numbly at his injured hand, but he didn't even feel the pain anymore. He knew, without needing three days to think it over, that he had only one option.

With shaking fingers, he took out his phone and dialed.

* * *

Two days later saw Ichigo standing in the lobby of a three-star hotel in the middle of the city. A black beanie hat concealed his eye-catching hair, and his body was wrapped snugly in a jacket that was way too thick for the weather. He was sweating inside, but it wasn't the heat that was eating at him. His eyes darted left to right carefully, taking in the different faces around him, searching for that unmistakable shade of blue.

He didn't have to wait for long. Another sweep of the area revealed the man he was expecting; shit-eating grin and all.

This was it. He was actually going through with this. Ichigo sucked in a deep breath and glared at Jaegerjaques as the man approached him with long, graceful strides.

"Mmm, right on time," Jaegerjaques commented, slipping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as if they were friends.

Ichigo stiffened at the body contact. "Don't  _touch_  me," he hissed between his teeth, keeping his voice low so that they wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

Jaegerjaques flashed him a look of amusement. The arm around Ichigo didn't budge, and after another minute of staring, Ichigo gave up. What was the point? He knew why he was here, and he knew full well what was going to happen. Still, it didn't mean he could just accept it like that. It just wasn't right, and his mind was pushing him to put up at least  _some_  kind of resistance, no matter how futile it was.

"Come on."

Ichigo sighed and let the taller man pull him along. They took the elevator, which, Ichigo had to say, was the most excruciating elevator ride he'd ever had in his life. It was packed, and he had no choice but to scoot closer to Jaegerjaques. He held his breath when his hand brushed against the other man's, and he turned just in time to catch a wink from Jaegerjaques. Ichigo rolled his eyes, wanting so badly to let out another snide comment, but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to have that man say something incriminating in front of so many people.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at their floor. Ichigo stepped out behind Jaegerjaques, his heart beginning to beat faster at the thought of being alone with this man.

The hotel room was fancier than Ichigo had expected, but he was only given two seconds to appreciate it before a large hand caught him around the throat and shoved him up the wall. He let out a choked cough, hands grabbing Jaegerjaques' by reflex to try to pry it off, only to have the hold tighten around his windpipe. As he continued to struggle and his vision started to blur, Jaegerjaques pressed up against him and kissed him.

It wasn't just any kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth; vicious, almost violent, as though the man wanted to devour him. Ichigo's head swam. He could only open his mouth and let Jaegerjaques in, and it wasn't till he felt a harsh tug on his hair that he realized that the man had let go of his throat. A part of him wanted to smash his knee into the body in front of him, but he forced himself not to. Who knew what Jaegerjaques would do to him if he attacked the man? If he could just live through this, everything would be fine. His life would go back to what it was, and he could put the whole shameful incident behind him. He'd make himself forget.

So, he didn't fight when Jaegerjaques pushed him down to his knees and only stared at the man as Jaegerjaques undressed. First, the leather jacket came off, revealing a fitted, plain white T underneath. It molded perfectly to Jaegerjaques' body, showing off the angles and planes of toned pectorals and well-defined abs. When the T-shirt was lifted over the mass of tussled blue locks, Ichigo nearly gave in to the urge to lick his lips. Jaegerjaques's body was perfectly sculpted, truly breathtaking...if only the circumstances were different; Ichigo was sure he would've been more appreciative.

At it was, he was still unable to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. His face was mere inches away from Jaegerjaques' belt buckle, and his breath hitched when long fingers began to tug on it. Then, halfway through the action, Jaegerjaques seemed to change his mind. The next thing Ichigo knew, his scalp was screaming in agony as Jaegerjaques grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Take it off," Jaegerjaques growled, thrusting his hips in Ichigo's face to drive his point home.

The effect of that one simple command took Ichigo by surprise. Jaegerjaques' voice, just as deep and nasally as he remembered, shot straight to his groin. To his horror, Ichigo felt himself harden. He blushed immediately and bit his tongue to stifle a moan. Unfortunately, his reaction didn't go unnoticed.

Jaegerjaques smirked knowingly and pressed his clothed erection into Ichigo's face. "You know you want it."

"N...no." The denial sounded lame even to Ichigo's own ears, and he felt himself die a little inside.

_How could he possibly like this?_

Ichigo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths through his mouth to calm himself, trying hard to ignore the unpleasant feeling of Jaegerjaques' jeans scraping against his nose and cheeks. Once he felt a little steadier, Ichigo leaned back slightly and finally raised his arms to undo the pair of pants in front of him. He bit his tongue again, harder this time, when his fingers brushed over the prominent bulge behind the zipper. He remembered, clear as day, how it had felt to be impaled by...that. His crotch throbbed at the memory, and he faltered.

"Oh, fuck this."

Ichigo was hauled bodily to his feet by a very impatient Jaegerjaques and was dragged deeper into the hotel room. He stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet, and then fell onto the bed on his back. Jaegerjaques loomed tall over Ichigo, his already-intimidating stature even more threatening like this, especially when his lips curled into a cruel sneer. Ichigo gulped as his attacker's pants dropped to the floor, and then the man was crawling over him, powerful muscles flexing like those of a prowling predator.

"Slut."

Oh god,  _that word_. Ichigo's eyes slid closed on their own accord as his breath caught in his throat. Jaegerjaques hadn't even touched him yet, and he was already on fire down there. Unconsciously, he arched his back and bucked his hips, rubbing his trapped member against the constrictive fabric of his own pants. The friction brought him a little relief, and a warm flush overcame his cheeks as shame ate at him.

But for the life of him, he just  _could not stop._

"Damn, look at you," Jaegerjaques muttered thickly. "You really like this, don't you? Shit."

Ichigo opened his eyes at that and found himself staring into a pair of half-lidded blue ones. The older man looked equally aroused, and without thinking, Ichigo brought his head up. Their lips met briefly once, twice, and then it became a full-on battle. Ichigo had never been kissed so  _thoroughly_  before, and Jaegerjaques kissed like a drowning man, teeth pulling at Ichigo's lower lip and his tongue dipping obscenely deep into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo didn't even realize that Jaegerjaques had started removing his pants until his hips were raised so that his jeans and boxers could slide over his ass. He gasped at the touch of the hot, calloused palms on his bare skin, the eager hands squeezing and spreading his thighs.

Then, without so much of a warning, Jaegerjaques was forcing his way inside, his fingers plunging into Ichigo roughly.

Ichigo could barely recognize the scream as his own until something else - something a lot thicker - tore into him. His body stiffened and he clawed wildly at the body on top of him, nails scraping tanned skin as he instinctively fought to escape the mind-numbing pain.

"Sh-shit!" Jaegerjaques grunted through his teeth, pinning Ichigo down by grabbing the younger man's hips. "Fuck, yer so f-fucking...tight!"

Another hard thrust ripped a strangled sob from Ichigo, who was still bucking beneath the larger man, trying desperately to push the man off of him. But even as he struggled, he could feel his previously-wilted cock beginning to fill again. He let out a moan in frustration; part of him relishing the familiar excitement and pleasure that was building, while the other part of him wanted to die.

Above him and pounding away mercilessly, Jaegerjaques groaned and cussed loudly. The sounds fueled the dark, forbidden desire in Ichigo, and before he could stop himself, he was lifting himself to meet every thrust. The noises slipping past his lips were quickly turning into shuddering moans that echoed around the small room.

At the back of Ichigo's mind, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The logical part of his mind was screaming no, but his body was reacting on its own, in a primal way that he could no longer control. He could only let the pleasure sweep him away, carrying him towards the end that was barreling towards him.

A strong hand gripped the back of his knee and hiked his leg higher, over Jaegerjaques' broad shoulder, and Ichigo felt the man slide even deeper inside of him. His body convulsed from the fresh pain that lanced up his spine, and he cried out, one of his hands flying to clutch at the sheets while the other latched on to Jaegerjaques' forearm. He heard the man spit out another curse, and then Jaegerjaques leaned closer, practically bending Ichigo in half as he continued the feverish pace. The man's hands, which had been holding on to Ichigo's thigh and waist, dropped down to the bed to support his own weight. The mattress bounced and squeaked beneath them; that, and the loud, wet sounds of their bodies colliding, should've been disgusting, except it's not, and it was driving Ichigo crazy. His body was burning up, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat. He was so close, _so fucking close_ ; he could feel it already, even as he was swimming in the confusing haze of pain and pleasure, the telltale swelling and pulsing between his legs.

"Yeah, that's it, c-come on my cock..."

As soon as Jaegerjaques groaned the lewd words into his ear, Ichigo unravelled completely; his climax hitting him so hard that everything went white for a second. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, and his body went rigid before arching off the bed and pressing up against Jaegerjaques. He didn't even feel the other man release inside of him until something warm and slippery slid down the cleft of his backside.

For a few moments, Ichigo simply closed his eyes laid there; spent, exhausted and feeling utterly defeated.

There, he'd done it. It was finally over.

Next to him, Jaegerjaques stood, the bed bouncing slightly as the man's weight lifted. Ichigo didn't bother looking, but from the rustling sounds, he knew Jaegerjaques was getting dressed. Not wanting to see the older man's face, Ichigo rolled over and buried his face into the sheets.

When Jaegerjaques spoke again, his voice was so close that Ichigo jolted in surprise, his eyes flying open to find the man bending down and grinning at him.

"I let ya off easy this time." Jaegerjaques's fingers ghosted over Ichigo's cheek, making Ichigo shiver involuntarily. It took all of Ichigo's willpower not to lean into the touch, and he was so focused on that, that the implication of the words didn't even register in his mind until the man's breath tickled his ear. "Next time, you better do what I say, or I'll  _really_  hurt you... _Ichigo_."

_Next time...?_

As his eyes widened, Ichigo felt his world crumble all around him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"My, my, you look like the cat that got the cream."

Grimmjow smirked at the woman who'd just spoken - a bright-eyed, dark-skinned beauty currently perched on his workstation, mile-long legs crossed seductively at the knees with a Macbook Air in her lap.

"Get yer ass off of my desk, Yoruichi!" he barked, feigning annoyance as he strode towards her.

The woman scoffed. "Please." She pouted playfully. "We all know how much you  _love_  this ass."

Blue eyes rolled, and Grimmjow walked around her to settle into his plush leather high-back chair. Chuckling, he leaned back and kicked up his feet onto the edge of the desk. "And we  _all_  know that you have one pussy too many for me."

"Tch, vulgar as always." Yoruichi flipped her hair back and hopped off, her lips curled in mock distaste but golden-honey eyes twinkling with humor. She pulled out one of the chairs across from Grimmjow and plopped into it, her demeanor suddenly serious and all business-like. "This is going to piss you off...but CK just called to postpone this afternoon's shoot."

Grimmjow's features darkened into a scowl. "Tell them the next shoot is going to be twice the price, take it or leave it."

Yoruichi nodded and grinned, her fingers immediately flying across the keyboard of her laptop. Within a few seconds, the email was sent. No doubt the marketing folks over at CK would throw a fit, but they'd crawl back in the end. Nobody could pull off their underwear better than Coyote Starrk, one of the most sought-after models at Grimmjow's agency.

"Anything else?" Grimmjow asked as he gave his calendar a quick once-over. His chest swelled with pride when he saw how packed it was; the company was doing extremely well this year.

"Nope," Yoruichi replied with a smile, closing the lid of the Macbook Air. "Hisagi's Durex shoot went smoothly, and Monday's LV shoot with Ayasegawa was just confirmed. We're all set."

Grimmjow nodded, shoulders relaxing slightly. "Good work, Yoruichi. Now go enjoy the rest of your weekend before your husband comes whining to me again," he said with a wave of his hand.

Yoruichi laughed, immediately standing up and heading for the door. "Yes, boss!" She threw Grimmjow a salute and waltzed out of his office, the sound of her stiletto heels quickly fading down the hall. It was Saturday after all; the only reason she was here in the first place was the stupid CK shoot, and now that it was cancelled she was out of there.

Finally alone now, Grimmjow tipped his head back, his mind shifting to this morning's events. He hadn't felt so sated in a long time, yet only a few seconds of picturing the ginger-haired kid in his mind was making his blood stir again. It wasn't every day that he got to bed someone so vocal, and not to mention so hot and so damn feisty. He remembered the fire that had swirled in those dark brown eyes when Ichigo glared at him; the pink blush that had spread slowly across the younger man's cheeks, and how Ichigo's lower lip had disappeared between his teeth as he rocked against Grimmjow.

It was such a satisfying feeling...knowing that, no matter how much Ichigo refused, Ichigo's body would always betray him and he would always end up  _enjoying_  what Grimmjow gave him. Just like countless others had. Grimmjow understood that kind of forbidden desire - you could never get rid of it once it had taken root in your mind. You could  _try_ , but you would never be able to forget it, and the more you denied it, the more intense it would be when it was released.

Grimmjow understood that very well. He had his own vice too, and that was dominance. He loved having complete control over his partners, to know that he could break someone's resolve and bring out the worst fears and darkest secrets from the depths of their being.

It didn't matter that Ichigo had looked devastated when he'd thrown another name card, complete with the name and address of their next meeting place, in Ichigo's face. As far as he was concerned, he was doing the kid a  _favor_.

* * *

After declining Renji's invitation to dinner, Ichigo locked himself inside his room. He slipped under his covers and curled up amongst a mass of pillows, his mind and body at war with each other.

A part of him was in despair, frustrated and angry at his current predicament; yet, another part of him - one that he thought he'd managed to bury - had his heart racing in a way that he knew was not quite...right. A normal person would've done something to save themselves by now, wouldn't they? They'd probably feel repulsed by what was done to them, beyond outraged that they'd been violated.

So why wasn't he doing that? He could go to the police and get Jaegerjaques arrested of course, but that would mean possibly having to disclose his secret. After all, they would certainly ask how he'd met the man. Or worse, the reason for the blackmail.

Ichigo wasn't ready for that. Not the questions, not the judgmental looks from the officers. He couldn't risk it...couldn't bring himself to face this...

But more importantly, there was something else holding him back; something a lot more twisted than he wanted to admit.

A sick, sick part of him didn't want this to stop.

He didn't like the blow to his dignity and the crippling guilt that came to him afterwards, but  _god_ , the high that had engulfed him when he'd been under Jaegerjaques' spell was absolutely exhilarating. At that moment, nothing else mattered, and it had felt  _so_   _damn_   _good_.

Nobody would understand that, except perhaps, ironically, Jaegerjaques.

At the thought of that man, a shiver ran through Ichigo's body and his eyes slid closed. His skin tingled at the memory of strong hands on him, and a warm flush washed over his face, slowly spreading downwards, over his chest...and finally settling at the bottom in his stomach.

Ichigo shifted, suddenly feeling hot and restless. The heat pooling down there gradually built; from a pleasant glow to a raging, throbbing inferno that had his hips twitching. He forced himself to remain still, not wanting to succumb to his urge too easily.

It was not to be. Before he could stop himself, he was grinding against a pillow, breaths coming in gasps and soft, muffled moans.

When he finally let pleasure crash over him, all he saw was a pair of piercing, exotic blue eyes that reached deep into his soul.

* * *

Ichigo waited until all his students had left the room, then he fell into the chair behind the teacher's desk and heaved a loud sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned, a headache slowly forming behind his eyes. It had been a few days since he last slept through the night, and the effects were catching up with him.

Breathing out another sigh, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue card.  _Sakura_ , the handwriting read simply, along with an address. Ichigo vaguely remembered the hotel; it was relatively far from the city center, and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. He'd been lucky that last time; he didn't want to even  _begin_  thinking of an explanation if he were to meet a familiar face. Ichigo was a straightforward person, often teased for being too honest. He didn't know if he could pull off a blatant lie, though he would obviously  _have_  to if the situation arose, wouldn't he?

A quick glance at his watch showed that he had another hour before he was to meet Jaegerjaques, so he pushed himself to his feet and shuffled back to the staff room to gather his belongings. As he stuffed his note books into his briefcase, a cheerful voice rang out behind him.

"Join us for lunch, Ichigo!" Matsumoto Rangiku chirped, her designer handbag already slung over her shoulder.

Another female teacher, a pretty young thing with equally generous chests, stood next to Rangiku. She gave Ichigo a sweet smile, her cheeks turning a little pink as their eyes met. She was a new addition to the staff and had only been there for a week.

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, I already have plans."

Rangiku lips pursed into a pout. "Oh, come on! You always say that! What plans could a single guy like you possibly have?" she complained much too loudly.

Ichigo cringed as several heads turned towards him, and he scowled at his overly-friendly co worker. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Rangiku," he muttered lamely.

"Tch, party pooper." Rangiku hooked her arm around the other teacher and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo.

Distraction gone, Ichigo rubbed his temple and let out another sigh. The last thing he needed was someone sticking their nose into his life, no matter how harmless or well-meaning it might be.

He went to a nearby cafe for a simple lunch, though it was difficult to muster up an appetite when he was so busy thinking about what was awaiting him later. It wasn't until his water glass nearly slipped out of his hands did he realize how clammy and cold his palms had become. And that was also when he noticed just how fast his heart was beating. His face, too, was much too warm, and a knot had formed in his stomach.

_I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. As long as I do as he says, he won't hurt me._

As soon as the thought passed, Ichigo laughed mirthlessly. Who was he kidding? He wasn't scared. He was nervous, sure, but fear was the last thing on his mind. He was familiar with this feeling - it was how he always felt right before he locked his door to get himself off with one of  _those_  videos. The excitement, the arousal...no, he wasn't scared. He was  _fucking looking forward to it_.

A noise that was a mix of a chuckle and a sob escaped him, and he quickly straightened up to check if anyone was staring at him funny. Nobody was. Relieved, he buried his face into his palms and sucked in several deep breaths to calm himself, then he took a moment to rearrange his features into a blank expression. He asked for the check, his food basically untouched, and left the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, the hotel loomed ominously in front of him. It wasn't fancy; just a pink multi-story building that had a lot of cherry blossom-themed decorations. Taking another deep breath, Ichigo puffed out his chest and pushed past the double doors. He immediately picked out the familiar shade of blue. Jaegerjaques was sitting in the reception area, one leg thrown casually over the other at the ankle, reading what looked like a men's health magazine. Ichigo was surprised to see a pair of silver-framed glasses perched on the man's perfectly straight nose.

From this angle, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques looked just like any other regular man, albeit an especially attractive one. He had obviously made an attempt to slick back his hair, but a few stubborn strands still hung over his forehead, adding a bit of a rugged air to his appearance. The black V-neck sweater he was wearing showed off his well-toned physique, and the sleeves were pushed back just enough to expose a pair of corded forearms. An expensive-looking watch adorned one of his wrists.

_Who would've thought that, beneath that pretty package, lurks such a dangerous beast?_

Ichigo took another few seconds to study the man, then he squared his shoulders and walked towards him. Right on cue, Jaegerjaques' head snapped up, as if he could sense Ichigo's approach. A feral grin appeared on the man's face.

"You came," he drawled smugly, throwing the magazine aside.

Ichigo shrugged and chose to remain quiet. What could he say anyway?

Jaegerjaques didn't seem to mind his silence, and the two of them fell into step, walking side by side as though they were friends. Up close, Ichigo got a whiff of Jaegerjaques' scent - a masculine, woody fragrance that somehow reminded Ichigo of the sun and earth. It couldn't be more alluring. His pulse quickened, and he had to stop himself from taking another sniff.

After another tense elevator ride and a brief stroll down a hallway that was lined with paintings of sakura trees, they came to a stop in front of room 615. By then, Ichigo was almost hyperventilating, his heart pumping so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His throat was painfully tight, and as if that wasn't bad enough, his raging headache was making him light-headed.

Jaegerjaques stepped into the darkened room and turned on the lights. The room was decent-looking but less fancy compared to the one they used a few days ago. Ichigo's eyes immediately zoomed in on the King-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"Strip," Jaegerjaques commanded. He wasn't fierce, but his tone made it clear that it wasn't a friendly request.

With trembling fingers, Ichigo slowly undid his tie. He didn't look at Jaegerjaques, but he could feel the man's gaze on him. Jaegerjaques was watching every move, listening to every breath Ichigo took. It took a while, but Ichigo finally let his tie drop to the floor. To his surprise, the older man bent down to pick it up.

"Come on, don't take forever," Jaegerjaques chided with a smirk, his eyes boring into Ichigo's wide, chocolate-brown ones.

Ichigo nodded and complied, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it to the side. He faltered slightly when he came to his belt buckle, but a loud cough jolted him into action once more. His hand shook, and he had to fumble a few times before his black slacks pooled around his feet. Kicking off his shoes, he stepped out of his pants. All he had on now was his boxer briefs. The air conditioning brought goosebumps to his skin, and he shuddered.

Ichigo felt Jaegerjaques feast on his body greedily, the bottomless blue eyes sweeping up and down, sending another shudder down Ichigo's spine. The taller man paced around Ichigo for a while before stopping behind him. Ichigo tensed and tried to turn around, but a strong grip on his hair held him in place. He stood there, confused and growing more and more nervous as each minute ticked by.

A sudden rush of warm air tickled the nape of Ichigo's neck, and his eyes widened when he realized Jaegerjaques was kissing him. Sharp teeth scraped his skin, hard enough to make Ichigo wince but not enough to break the skin. There was a chuckle, then something flashed across his face.

_His tie!_

Ichigo grunted as the thin piece of fabric slid between his lips and tightened behind his head. He tossed his head instinctively, trying to shake off the makeshift gag but failing.

Behind him, Jaegerjaques murmured into his neck, "Now get yer ass to the bed."

That voice, low and silky, threatened to make Ichigo's knees buckle beneath him. Legs wobbling slightly, Ichigo stumbled towards the bed. His jaw was already beginning to hurt, and the tie was thick and uncomfortable against his tongue.

Once there, Ichigo climbed onto the bed and waited. Now it was his turn to watch Jaegerjaques strip.

The man took his time, slowly peeling his sweater off and letting it fall to the carpet. The dark-washed jeans went next, sliding over tanned thighs and landing on the floor with a dull thud, followed by - Ichigo's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise - a royal blue thong. The glasses came off last, placed carelessly on the desk across the bed. And then there he was, Jaegerjaques in all of his naked glory.

Ichigo gulped at the sight, the discomfort of having a saliva-soaked piece of cloth in his mouth temporarily forgotten. He couldn't move, couldn't look away;  _and Jaegerjaques knew it_.

"On your knees," the man growled, lips pulled back into a sneer.

Ichigo felt a sudden pang of deja vu as he obeyed. Bed. Jaegerjaques. Him on his hands and knees. Their first encounter flashed in front of his eyes, and he accidentally let a soft moan slip past the gag. The mattress sank, and Ichigo felt the man shift behind him.

"You remember, don't you?" Jaegerjaques whispered in his ear.

Ichigo started to nod, but was immediately distracted by the thick, blunt heat nudging his entrance. He clenched his eyes closed, his lips straining around the tie, and braced himself for what's coming.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

 

Grimmjow tried, but he couldn't hold back the loud groan that fell from his lips as he sank slowly into the tight, trembling heat.

A muffled moan rang out in reply, and Grimmjow tightened his hold on the slim hips pressed up against his own. His nails dug little crescent moon-like shapes on Ichigo's smooth, tanned skin, and the young man let out a pained hiss as his body jerked.

Grimmjow kept a slow and steady rhythm at first, relishing how snugly Ichigo fit around him. He knew this was torture for the young teacher; he could feel Ichigo twitching beneath his fingers, hear the soft whines coming through the gag.

"Do you want me to go faster, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as another tortured whimper filled the room, his own voice slightly strained as he fought to maintain his pace. He wanted nothing more than to pound deep and hard into the young man, but he resisted. He'd rather hear Ichigo  _beg_  for it.

Fists clutching the sheets tightly, Ichigo refused to answer. Grimmjow smirked, pleased that the kid still had a little fight in him. It was useless, of course, and he knew that Ichigo realized it as well even though the man's pride wouldn't accept it yet. It was alright, that fragile control would shatter soon; Grimmjow would make sure of it.

In the meantime, he chuckled deep in his throat and continued at the same leisurely pace. Spreading Ichigo's thighs wider apart, Grimmjow looked down to watch himself slide in and out of the younger man. He let out a half-sigh, half-moan at the sight; it was just too erotic, the way that tight, sweet ass clenched around his cock every time he pulled out and pressed back in.

"Fu..." A whispered curse accompanied his next thrust, and Grimmjow grinned.

_Almost there, baby._

With a loud wail, Ichigo's resolve broke at last. Grimmjow laughed at the desperate plea that rolled off the young man's tongue, muffled though it was, the teacher's voice hoarse with a strong undercurrent of need.

Well, who was he to deny that?

Grimmjow withdrew and immediately slammed back in, his strokes suddenly deep and long and brutal. Ichigo arched his back and let out scream after scream, his fingers raking through the sheets, nearly tearing them. Growls and wavering moans filled the room as the two of them lost themselves in their feverish, primal race to reach the much-needed end. Sweat glistened on Ichigo's bare back and trickled down from Grimmjow's hairline, their features contorting in pleasure, both overcome by their own dark desires.

It didn't take much longer before Ichigo was sobbing into his arm, his release coating the fist he had around himself. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and managed another handful of shallow, jerky thrusts, and then he, too, let go with a loud, drawn-out groan.

As always, Grimmjow only gave himself a few minutes to recover his breath, then he stood and started dressing. He eyed the limp form still sprawled on top of the rumpled bedsheets and grinned. Pulling out another card, he placed it next to Ichigo, who had begun to drift off, and left.

He was looking forward to their next meeting already.

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was having an affair with a married man.

He had been to so many hotels and motels in the past few months that he had already lost count of them. Heck, he never even knew that there were so many of them in this city. Between tiptoeing quietly out of his apartment at night and sneaking away quickly as soon as classes were over, he couldn't help but compare himself to someone's mistress.

Or Jaegerjaques secret boy-toy, in his case.

Even after so long, he knew absolutely nothing about the man except that he was a beast in bed. Ichigo had never been with anyone who could make him come as hard as Jaegerjaques could. It was as though the man knew exactly what he wanted.  _Needed_.

_Jaegerjaques was the only one who understood._

Even so, they'd never actually  _talked_  to each other.Jaegerjaques whispering dirty things into Ichigo's ears and him shouting for  _more, faster_  hardly counted as communication. He still protested every time, at least  _tried_  to put up some semblance of resistance like he knew he  _should_ , even though that only made Jaegerjaques laugh at him.

It was a messed up situation, but it was also the only exciting thing in Ichigo's life right now. He felt so pathetic every time he thought about it, yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything to stop it.

And just like any other messed up situation, it could only become worse.

They'd just finished in a room upstairs when Ichigo suddenly realized that he really needed to pee. He inwardly cursed his own bladder for its great timing when he could've just gone to the bathroom in the hotel room. But they'd already returned the key, so he had no choice but to go to the one near the lobby.

Jaegerjaques followed him, muttering something about him needing to go too. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and ignored the man. He was too tired to snap at Jaegerjaques, his legs still feeling like jelly after the mind-blowing high from earlier.

At the sink, as Ichigo washed his hands, he looked at his own reflection in the mirror and sighed. His face was sweaty and flushed, his eyes slightly watery. And  _shit_  his neck was peppered with bite marks that were practically screaming " _look who just got laid!"._

"I fucking hate you," Ichigo muttered, shooting a sharp glare at blue-haired man, who simply flashed him a smug grin.

"Yeah, but you love my cock," Jaegerjaques said shamelessly.

Ichigo paled. "Shit! Lower your voice, idiot!"

Jaegerjaques looked around and shrugged. "It's not like there's anybody here.  _Relax._ "

Ichigo opened his mouth to say "relax my ass", but thought better of it, so he simply rolled his eyes again and stormed out of the restroom.

And promptly collided with something pink and frilly.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's blood drained from his face as he stared at the smiling face of his co-worker, Inoue Orihime, the young woman who had joined their teaching staff just a few months ago - who happened to be very close to the nosiest woman Ichigo had ever known in his life.

"Uhh, h...hi, Inoue," he stuttered, hoping against hope that she wouldn't start asking questions.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked, an innocent smile lighting up her face.

Ichigo felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. His palms were quickly becoming clammy. "I, uhh..."

He never had the chance to lie, though, because the next minute, a hard slap landed on his rear, the sound so loud that Ichigo jolted. He turned stiffly to see Jaegerjaques standing behind him, one large hand still groping Ichigo's ass.

There was utter silence for a long, long time.

Then Orihime let out a soft " _oh_ " and clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers and her cheeks turning red.

"Wa-wait!" Ichigo started, seeing that Orihime was slowly backing away looking like she was about to spontaneously combust. "I can explain!"

Orihime froze but continued to blush fiercely, and Ichigo frantically fished for something to say -  _anything._ Out of desperation, he looked to Jaegerjaques, only to see the man chuckling into his fist.

"So, explain," Jaegerjaques said with a smirk. "See ya later."

Before Ichigo could stop him, the man had walked off, leaving Ichigo alone with his red-faced co-worker.

 _Awkward_  could not even begin to describe this.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

 

"Lunch, Ichigo?" Rangiku batted her mile-long lashes and pouted as she planted her ass on the edge of his desk. "Come on, just this once...humor me."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen with nimble fingers. The look on his coworker's face told him that he would not be getting any peace until he said yes. Not wanting to make it seem too easy, he made a show of glancing at his watch before letting out another dramatic sigh.

"Well, I  _suppose_  I could spare half an hour," he said with a roll of his eyes.

The high-pitched cheer that followed made Ichigo wince, and Rangiku finally slid off his desk, looking satisfied that she'd managed to convince her young, handsome colleague to join her.

An hour later, Ichigo found himself sitting at a booth in a restaurant near the school, with not one but  _two_  females smiling at him across the table.

He fidgeted, especially when he felt Orihime looking at him. Things had been a little awkward between them since she caught him with Jaegerjaques last week. Luckily for Ichigo, Orihime had gotten over her shock quickly after Jaegerjaques left, and then she had gushed excitedly about how  _loving_  and  _cute_  they looked together.

"I'm very open-minded and I promise won't tell anybody else! I think being gay is so cool! I mean, it's so sexy and you are both so handsome and you must look so good when you guys cuddle and I wonder who tops and  _oh my god_  I can just imagine how hot it is when you kiss..."

She had trailed off then, finally realizing how creepy she must have sounded and her cheeks had reddened even more.

Ichigo didn't bother correcting her. It had saved him from having to explain, so he just let her assume all she wanted. He knew it was stupid, but somehow not having to outright lie to her made him feel better. He didn't feel so guilty at least.

Except, now every time their eyes met, she would flash him a shy and knowing smile. It made him feel uncomfortable and he couldn't shake off the suspicion that she might be picturing him naked with Grimmjow, doing unmentionable things. He would never have pegged her as one of those crazy yaoi fangirls but the perverted look on her face definitely marked her as one.

"So how come you don't have to rush off to one of your super secret dates today?"

Ichigo blanched at Rangiku's question. "There aren't any 'super secret dates', Rangiku. Stop making shit up," he muttered, scowling.

"Who is she? Is she pretty? Do you have a picture?" Rangiku continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Come on, someone with your looks can't possibly be single forever!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Ichigo said almost pleadingly. "And even if I do, it's none of your business so stop asking!"

Rangiku ignored him and frowned, tapping her chin with a finger thoughtfully. "Hmm...I wonder why you're being so mysterious about it?" Then, eyes suddenly widening, the woman slammed her palms down on the table and gasped. "Could it be that she's your  _student_?! Oh, that must be it, isn't it? Oh my god..."

Ichigo gaped at her. "Rangiku! We teach at an elementary school! That's just gross!"

"Oh." Rangiku's shoulders slumped. "That's right...okay, what else could it be..."

"Rangiku-san, let's order our lunch!" Orihime said suddenly, finally taking pity on Ichigo, who looked like he was about ready to bolt. "I want the fried chicken! I'll ask them to give me some wasabi and red bean paste on the side. What about you?"

Ichigo shot her a look of gratitude, inwardly swearing that he would never have lunch with Rangiku ever again. After placing their orders, Orihime launched into a serious discussion about the latest fashion trend, successfully distracting Rangiku from her obsession with Ichigo's non-existent girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Ichigo poked at his food, not really paying attention as Orihime's voice faded into background noise. He tried not to dwell on Rangiku questions, but unfortunately one thing had stuck in his head.

He  _was_  painfully single, no matter what Rangiku thought. He had been for a long time now, and meeting Jaegerjaques had certainly not helped things. It made it impossible for Ichigo to seek out anyone else, and the saddest part was he didn't even want to. He had, much as he hated to admit it,  _gotten used_  to their little... _arrangement,_  for a lack of a better word _._ Because honestly, how else was he supposed to call this  _thing_  between them? They're not lovers and most definitely not friends so the term "fuck buddies" wouldn't even work. They were, if he had to put title on Jaegerjaques, basically  _enemies_.

Ichigo's shoulders slumped at the thought, suddenly not hungry anymore. He was, quite literally, sleeping with the enemy.

* * *

Ichigo took a moment to check his reflection in the mirror after parking at his regular spot in the apartment garage. His rosy complexion could easily pass as the result of a workout session, but he grimaced at the teeth marks that were beginning to form on the side of his neck.

 _Damn Jaegerjaques and his biting tendencies_.

He ended up flipping up the collar of his shirt, hoping that Renji wouldn't question the odd fashion choice. Grabbing his briefcase and the small stack of homework that he was supposed to grade, he slammed the car door closed with his foot and stomped up the staircase to his apartment. The strong whiff of pizza sauce and coffee assaulted his nostrils the second he opened the door. His roommate, Renji, jogged up to him to hold the door open while Ichigo toed off his shoes with a tired greeting.

Seeing the unusually-wide grin on his friend's face, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Guess who found a job?" Renji crowed happily.

Ichigo's eyes widened and a smile lit up his features. "Congratulations!"

The redhead scratched the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish on top of his obvious excitement. "Well, it's part time for the moment, but they said that if I do well they might sign me on full time..."

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Ichigo dropped his things on the sofa and pulled his long-time friend into a manly hug. "So where's this place?"

Renji grinned, "Just downtown. That agency is becoming really popular lately, I think this might be the break I've been waiting for, Ichi!"

Ichigo laughed, feeling genuinely happy for his best friend. He knew the redhead had been searching for a while, taking on odd jobs here and there but always keeping his eyes open for opportunities to pursue his dream.

Gesturing to the pizza spread out enticingly on the dining table, Ichigo teased, "And this is how you celebrate the good news? Come on, we can do better than this!"

Renji let out a bark of laughter before nodding. "Actually, yeah, my new coworkers are actually taking me out tonight...kinda like a welcome party, they said. You should join us!" The redhead added with a wink. "Who knows, maybe you'll finally get laid tonight! There are a few who look  _really_  hot!"

Ichigo hesitated, immediately feeling uncomfortable at the mention of the sensitive topic. It didn't help that he was still sore and could almost still feel Jaegerjaques' hands and teeth on his skin. Renji immediately feigned a pout, which made him look absolutely ridiculous, what with his formidable height and the rugged, masculine tattoos that adorned his body.

A chuckle slipped past Ichigo's lips without his consent, and he sighed. He should've known that the power of Renji's puppy eyes was impossible to resist. After a brief moment, Ichigo finally nodded, not wanting to rain on his friend's parade.

"Fine, just gimme five minutes to change."

* * *

Half an hour later, Ichigo found himself standing awkwardly around a tall table, surrounded by a group of very attractive strangers. Cheeks dusted pink with eagerness, Renji led a quick round of introductions.

He started with Hisagi, a slim, bad-ass-looking young man wearing a black sleeveless top that showed off a pair of perfectly-toned biceps. His raven-colored hair was done up in tussled spikes, the tips appearing almost purple under the lighting. Three mean scars ran down the right side of his face and a strip of blue sat across the bridge of his nose, adding a touch of mysterious allure to the narrow face. But Ichigo had to say, the most striking part on the man was the tattoo of number sixty nine that stood out starkly on his lightly tanned cheek.

On Hisagi's left stood an even slimmer man named Ayasegawa. He nodded primly to Ichigo when he was introduced, his features slightly feminine but no less appealing. On Hisagi's right, was Kensei, a white-haired man of about the same height, his chest and shoulders broad like Renji's.

And then, of course, there were the two bombshells flanking the redhead; one with short blonde hair that was shaggy on top and trailed off into three long, thin braids that draped over her generous chest. The other woman was even curvier, her wavy green hair flowing past her tiny waist. The blonde, Harribel, merely glanced at Ichigo when Renji announced her name, but Nelliel, the green-haired one, blew a kiss in Ichigo's direction, making him blush.

Ichigo felt a little overwhelmed with all the new names and faces, and was relieved when the little group started chatting amongst themselves. He noted with amusement that Renji was trying very hard to get Harribel's attention, being especially charming with his smile and witty jokes. Unfortunately for him, the blonde simply regarded him cooly and remained mostly silent. Renji looked crestfallen after a while, but then his eyes strayed over to Nelliel's low-cut top and he broke out into another shit-eating grin, especially when the woman started swooning over his tattoos.

They were an interesting bunch, and Ichigo kept himself occupied by watching them, occasionally chuckling to himself when he caught the jabs they kept throwing at each other. He was glad to see that Renji was looking very much at home with his new colleagues already.

Still, entertained as he was, by the time he was onto his third Coke, Ichigo was ready to call it a night. Even though it was a Friday, he was worn out thanks to a certain blue-haired barbarian, and he was looking forward to a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Renji offered to leave with him but Ichigo waved him off, assuring his friend that he hadn't touched a single drop of alcohol and was fully capable of driving home on his own.

"See you again next time, cutie!" Nelliel said with a wink, her body leaning heavily against Renji, who looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep his hands to himself.

Ichigo smiled, noting that it was perhaps Renji who was going to get lucky that night. He gave his friend a knowing smirk and was about to bid them farewell when the others at the table perked up, their eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Yo, boss! Took you long enough!" Kensei hollered, waving to someone behind Ichigo.

Curious to see the man who had hired his best friend, Ichigo made to turn around...and promptly froze.

He recognized this scent - a masculine, woody fragrance that somehow reminded him of the sun and earth...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh. No. Fucking. Way._

Ichigo felt his blood drain from his face. He was vaguely aware that his mouth had fallen open in shock, and he hadn't blinked ever since the lights revealed the familiar shade of electric blue - from the man's casually styled hair to the slanted, deep-set eyes.

"Ichi, this is my new boss Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow, meet Kurosaki Ichigo, my roommate and best bud," Renji gushed, completely oblivious of how pale his friend had become.

Jaegerjaques looked at a loss for a split second before recovering, the surprise in his eyes replaced by a glint of amusement. Gaze still locked with Ichigo's, he stuck out his right hand.

"Hello,  _Ichigo._ "

The deep, nasally voice - one that he had come to associate with less than innocent things - swept over Ichigo like smooth silk, causing him to shiver slightly. He stared at the older man in disbelief, torn between laughing and crying. He'd never run into Jaegerjaques outside of their meet-ups before, to meet him now in front of  _Renji_ was like a nightmare come true. Ichigo gulped and struggled to keep a straight face, the mischief dancing in the other man's eyes making it nearly impossible. But he knew he  _had_  to, and he had to respond soon because if he stalled any longer, these people were going to know that something was wrong.

"Uhh, hi," Ichigo stuttered, trying hard not to panic as he reached out to take the offered hand. The heated palm - large and smooth and  _too damn familiar_  - grasped his in a crushing handshake and Jaegerjaques flashed him a charming smile.

Ichigo was so certain that this was it. Jaegerjaques was going to say something incriminating and ruin his life. Renji was going to kick him out of their apartment, and he'd have nowhere to go because he didn't want to crawl home to his dad like some loser...

"Nice to meet you, kid. So...Abarai's best bud, huh? What's he like? Do I have a troublemaker on my hands?"

Ichigo blinked. And then he blinked some more. Jaegerjaques was looking at him, a faint smirk on his lips but otherwise showing no sign of having ever met him before. Relief flooded Ichigo's system, even though he knew this meant the other man had even more leverage against him now.

"N-nice to meet you too," he replied with a strained smile. His heart was still pounding painfully fast in his chest, his body tense with wariness.

Jaegerjaques, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed and simply squeezed himself between Renji and Halibel, one arm draping around the redhead's shoulder casually.

"So? You never answered my question, Ichigo. Should I worry about this guy or not?"

Ichigo glanced between the blue-haired man and his roommate, feeling increasingly uncomfortable when Renji grinned at him expectantly. "He's a great guy," he said finally, cringing inwardly at how lame he sounded. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and cleared his throat. "You...you won't find anyone more hardworking than Renji," he added, feeling compelled to sing his friend's praises in front of his new boss.

Renji beamed, half-heartedly protesting that Ichigo was only exaggerating and that he was just happy to join the team. Ichigo tuned him out, unable to look at Renji without his eyes straying to the man standing next to him. Even though Jaegerjaques hadn't done anything out of line, Ichigo still felt flustered.

After a few more excruciating minutes, Ichigo decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Pointedly avoiding eye contact with Jaegerjaques, he hastily excused himself.

It was only afterwards, when he had finally burst out into the soothing night air, that Ichigo realized how weird he must've appeared to the others. He'd totally panicked and had practically fled with his tail tucked between his legs without Jaegerjaques even doing anything, and he was beginning to regret it. Renji was probably wondering what on earth was wrong with him, and Jaegerjaques was probably laughing his ass off in there.

Still, he was glad when his car was finally within sight, and he dug into his pocket to fish out his car keys.

"In a hurry?"

Ichigo's steps halted at the dreaded voice, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how he could've missed the rumbling sound of the engine from the motorbike now stopped next to him. Jaegerjaques hopped off the seat with a graceful swing of his leg and leaned casually against the sleek machine, openly leering at Ichigo's lithe form.

"You never dress up like this for me," the man drawled, crossing his arms over his chest, lips quirked into a lopsided smirk.

Ichigo looked down at himself and took in his own outfit - a form-fitting grey sweater, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows; dark-wash skinny jeans that hugged his slim hips and showed off his rounded rear and mile-long legs. He would hardly call this "dress up", but he supposed it  _was_  slightly more fashionable than the boring white shirts and black slacks he always wore to their meetings.

"Why the hell would I want to 'dress up' to see you," Ichigo gritted out even though he knew perfectly well that Jaegerjaques was only trying to rile him up.

Jaegerjaques chuckled, leaving his bike to saunter closer to Ichigo. "True," he said, eyes dark and predatory all of a sudden. "You always end up naked anyway."

Angry and embarrassed, Ichigo's cheeks flared up, heat immediately crawling up his neck and spread across his cheeks. Eyeing the taller man carefully, he took a small step back.

"You know I can't let you leave just like that."

Ichigo clenched his fists. He'd never had such a strong urge to sock someone in the face, and right now the image of Jaegerjaques doubled over holding a bleeding nose was looking extremely tempting.

"Don't worry," Jaegerjaques taunted, his grin growing even wider. "I won't tell Abarai that you've been spreading your legs for me..."

"Bastard!" Ichigo spat, but that was all he got out before Jaegerjaques was suddenly in his face and crushing their mouths together.

By the time Jaegerjaques broke the kiss, Ichigo was panting heavily, lips swollen and red. He was half hard already, his growing arousal straining inside his tight pants. He hated himself for it, but, as usual, it was impossible to resist the domineering man. There was just something about Jaegerjaques' presence that made Ichigo's knees weak every time.

"Car, now," Jaegerjaques ordered huskily, his hand moving southward to grope Ichigo down there.

Letting out a shaky moan, Ichigo nodded, all thoughts of planting his fist in the other man's face flying out the window. They stumbled across the short distance, and after a brief struggle with the car key, Ichigo wrenched the passenger door open. Jaegerjaques immediately fell into the seat, dragging Ichigo down with him.

Between harsh nips and curses, they managed to find the lever to push the seat all the way back, and they toppled backwards in a tangle of limbs, ending up with Ichigo straddling the older man's thighs. Belt buckles and buttons were popped with expert ease and eager fingers, exposing just enough skin for the basics to work.

Ichigo's eyes slid closed, a sigh leaving his lips, as his body worked up a rhythm in Jaegerjaques' lap, guided by bruising grips on his backside. It was a tight squeeze in the seat and far from comfortable, but Ichigo was quickly passing the point of caring. Jaegerjaques' scent filled the cramped space, making Ichigo's head spin. The man's low growls of  _yes_ ,  _faster_ , and  _oh fuck_  were all Ichigo heard, completely deaf to his own wavering moans. He laid his palms flat on Jaegerjaques' chest for leverage, his fingers curling around the tee that had ridden up from their feverish movements. The car seat groaned beneath their combined weight, and the window was beginning to fog up, and the temperature rose, and rose, and rose...

Ichigo wailed when his senses finally exploded, his peak seizing him so completely that it barely registered that Jaegerjaques was still going, hard and fast and unforgiving. He felt boneless, like he was floating in space, the only thing anchoring him down being the iron grasp Jaegerjaques had on his waist. He didn't know when Jaegerjaques was done, didn't feel the man stiffen beneath him, didn't hear the loud groans that were ripped from Jaegerjaques' throat. It was only when he was yanked down by his hair did Ichigo open his eyes, groggily responding to the wet, sloppy kisses that greeted him.

After catching their breaths, Jaegerjaques shifted, one hand cradling the back of Ichigo's head as he pushed both of them up from the car seat. Ichigo shook his head and slowly untangled himself from the man, trying to claw his way out of the heavy web of sleep. Jaegerjaques opened the door and climbed out, not bothering to pull up his pants until he was standing outside. Ichigo scowled darkly as he scrambled to put his own clothes together, but the older man only grinned down at him through the window.

"You know," Jaegerjaques said with a wink. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting a lot more often in the future..."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

 

Grimmjow strolled back into the bar with a smile, feeling sated and proud of himself. The kid had looked so thoroughly spent by the time he was done, bright tangerine hair askew, face flushed and glistening with sweat. Oh man, the way that tight, lithe body had moved in his lap; the sounds that had tumbled from those soft, supple lips; those half-lidded, lust-glazed eyes...It was an image Grimmjow could see over and over again and never tire of it.

He knew he was being a dick, but he couldn't help it. Something about Kurosaki Ichigo just brought out the worst in him. Maybe it was the fact that he saw it as a personal challenge to squash the stubborn fire that glowed so brightly in the kid's eyes. It stroked his ego to see someone that proud ultimately succumbing to his spell.

"Wow, that sure was a long bathroom break, boss. You had the runs or somethin'?" asked Kensei when Grimmjow arrived at their table to take up his old spot between Renji and Halibel.

Grimmjow simply shrugged. Normally he wasn't one to care about modesty, but he couldn't outright say that he'd just banged his newest employee's best friend, could he?

"Nah," he said, glancing at Abarai and wondering how the man would react if he were to find out the truth. He imagined the facial expression alone would be priceless. "Just met an old acquaintance of mine, that's all."

An acquaintance that he'd enjoyed meeting indeed.

* * *

Ichigo didn't remember driving home. Nor did he recall dragging himself to bed, even taking the time to kick off his jeans and pull on a pair of loose boxers before slipping under the covers. But his body definitely remembered the three large glasses of Coke he had the night before, because the first thing that registered in his mind when he woke up, was that he really,  _really_ , needed to pee.

Despite the temptation to bury his face into the pillow, the call of nature was too strong, and Ichigo had no choice but to dart into the adjoining bathroom, hissing and grimacing as he went. He shivered as his body gradually relaxed, and that was when he noticed that he was aching  _everywhere_ ; almost like he had rolled all over a bed of pebbles.

An inspection in his full length mirror revealed tiny bruises dotting his knees, thighs, and shin, even his elbows. He groaned, finally figuring out how could've gotten them. Getting in the way of zippers, buckles, seat belts—and heck, even his car's center console—certainly had not worked out so well for him, regardless of how pleasurable it had been. But  _damn_  it had been hot at the time though; he'd never been so turned on before, being in that cramped space surrounded by Jaegerjaques' intoxicating scent, having the man's hands on him...it was overwhelming.

It was... _exhilarating_.

Shit. He was beginning to act like an addict, Jaegerjaques being his one and only vice. What was it about that man? What made him so special?

Ichigo grumbled to himself, muttering under his breath about " _insufferable assholes_ " and " _manipulative bastards_ ". Why did Renji have to work for him, of all people?

After showering and throwing on fresh clothes, Ichigo padded into the living room to make brunch. A quick glance at the entryway of the apartment told him that his roommate did make it home last night after all. He wondered briefly if Renji managed to score with that green-haired bombshell, but immediately decided that he'd rather not know.

By the time the redhead emerged from his bedroom, his long hair a tousled, tangled mess and clad only in a pair of drawstring sweatpants, Ichigo had already finished making pancakes, eggs, and sausages for the two of them. Renji took a long sniff and let out an appreciative cheer.

"You're the best, Ichi," he said, ambling lazily into the kitchen and stealing a piece of sausage from one of the plates.

Ichigo rolled his eyes even though he chuckled. "Seriously though, are you allowed to eat this greasy food? Pretty sure you need to be in shape now that you have this job."

Renji made a face and let out an obnoxiously loud belch, grinning when Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face frantically. "Yeah, once I officially start next month, I have to cut out this shit," he said, eyeing his plate balefully. "They have a pretty strict regimen over there."

"Too bad," Ichigo teased, taking a bite out of his pancake. "You know I'm just going to rub it in your face, right?"

"Asshole." Renji scowled and gave Ichigo the finger before straightening up and jabbing his fork into his scrambled eggs. "So why'd you leave so early last night?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his orange juice.

"I...I was tired," he replied hastily. "It's been a long week, you know? The kids are driving me nuts, and there's  _so much_  homework to grade..."

Renji shot him a skeptical look. "How much homework could there be at an elementary school? Don't give me that bullshit, just admit that you're antisocial," the redhead said around a mouthful of sausage, peering at Ichigo with genuine concern in his voice. "You have to go out more, Ichi. Meet new people, have a little fun. At this rate, you're going to die a virgin, man."

 _That could not be farther from the truth_ , Ichigo thought wryly.

"Speaking of having fun..." Renji continued, missing the frown on his roommate's face. "I'm going to hang out with them again tonight. There are a few guys I didn't get to meet yesterday, and they're going to have a small get-together tonight. I want you to come with me."

Ichigo groaned inwardly. "No thanks, they're not really my type of crowd, Ren...you know that."

"Nuh uhh." Renji wagged his finger sternly. "You have to live a little, make some friends. I don't want to sound cocky but you and I both know that I'm your  _only_  friend." When Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, the redhead thrust a palm in his face. "I won't take no for an answer, Ichi. C'mon, you know that I'm just going to bug you until you say yes, so why not save yourself the misery, huh?"

And then he pulled out his dreaded weapon—in the form of innocent, watery puppy eyes.

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air and roared in defeat, "This is fucking unfair! You can't do this! You can't pull this shit on me every fucking time!"

* * *

Unfair or not, a few hours later, Ichigo was grudgingly climbing out of his car in front of a large, modern-looking mansion. It was easily the nicest house Ichigo had ever seen—the exterior of the building was painted white, all clean-cut angles and simple. The windows were huge glass panels tinted light blue, the lawn a luscious green and spacious. The place didn't look particularly fancy on the outside, but it was classy. The owner, whoever it was, had taste.

Still, Ichigo didn't want to be here. He didn't want to run into Jaegerjaques again, especially in front of Renji and a bunch of strangers. That man was unpredictable and dangerous, like an active volcano that could go off any minute. There was a chance he wouldn't be here though, Renji had said that not everyone could make it. Ichigo hoped that Jaegerjaques was one of them. He daren't ask, not wanting to sound like he had any special interest in Jaegerjaques.

So, here he was, standing next to Renji as the redhead pressed the doorbell. Ichigo watched his best friend bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet, a wide grin plastered on his face as they waited. Ichigo sighed and shook his head; the things he did for Renji...

Finally, after a few minutes, footsteps approached the door and it was flung open, revealing a familiar face.

"Aww if it isn't the cutie pie!" Neliel squealed, eyes lighting up at the sight of Ichigo. She threw her arms around Ichigo and squeezed, oblivious to the look of panic that flashed across his face. He squirmed, trying to avoid her ample bosoms and failing.

Next to Ichigo, Renji laughed into his fist, looking slightly hurt by the lack of attention but still amused enough to be entertained.

They were ushered in eventually, Ichigo looking pink and flustered. They were led down a hallway towards the living room, walking past an array of framed modern art. The decoration in the house was understated but looked expensive—everything from the muted blue window treatments and the soft cream carpet covering the shiny marble floor.

There were already a few people in the room when they finally arrived; some lounging on the couch, some sitting around the low coffee table playing poker. Ichigo recognized Ayasegawa, Hisagi and Kensei; all three frowning fiercely at their cards while the fourth set laid abandoned, obviously belonging to Neliel.

After saying their hellos, Neliel dragged them towards two new faces. A man with wavy, dark brown hair gave them a half-hearted wave when he was introduced. His name was Starrk, considered a veteran at the company and wildly popular with the ladies, apparently. Ichigo could see why; the man had a smoldering, very masculine air about him even though he didn't look like he cared.

A tall, rail-thin man with a white eyepatch was next, his lanky frame towering over Ichigo, his presence made even more sinister by the eerie, piano-toothed grin on his face. He was introduced as Nnoitra, known for posing in softcore porn magazines.

"Wanna shag, ginger?" was the first thing Nnoitra said to Ichigo, shamelessly checking Ichigo out with his single violet eye.

Before Ichigo could recover from his shock to retort, a soft, pompous voice admonished from somewhere behind him. "Tch, don't be such a creep, Nnoi."

Ichigo turned to see a slim, well-dressed man walking up to them, hands busy wiping down a pair of delicate silver-framed glasses. Rolling his eyes at Nnoitra, the man slid his glasses into place and reached out to shake Ichigo's hand.

"Don't mind him," the man said, tossing his shoulder-length pink hair with a disdainful huff. "I assure you, he's the only barbarian around here, so make yourself at home, please."

* * *

Grimmjow eyed the petite figure cowering in the far corner of the room, his lips curling into a sneer. _Yet another one of those_. Seriously, these people need to stop signing up for this shit if they can't take it. This one here looked like he was about to pass out, and Grimmjow hadn't even taken a step towards him yet.

Still, a contract is a contract, and Grimmjow had always enjoyed the thrill of the hunt anyway.

"Get up," he growled, shrugging off his leather jacket and letting it fall to the carpet.

The young man at the corner whimpered and tried to curl into himself even more, his body shaking in fear. The sight sent a tingle of excitement down Grimmjow's spine, and he felt his annoyance ebb slightly. He closed his eyes and let his primal side take over, and when he finally opened his eyes again, they were glowing, dripping with hunger.

His unfortunate partner couldn't have seen it coming even if he tried. Lavender eyes widened for a fraction before Grimmjow descended on him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tossing him bodily onto the bed. The man cried out and tried to scramble off, his hands reaching out towards the door pleadingly. He was immediately yanked back, his short black hair clutched tight in Grimmjow's fist.

"You're going to be a good boy, Luppi...or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," Grimmjow hissed into the man's ear.

The young man's breath hitched...and then he nodded, teary-eyed and sniffling. Grimmjow grinned, his eyes darkening as he pictured himself plowing into the slender body. Oh, it was going to be good—all soft and tight and trembling around him. He soon had Luppi on all fours at the edge of the bed, the smaller man's underwear pooled around his knees. Luppi was sobbing quietly, his tiny frame shaking as Grimmjow pressed up against the back of his thighs. Grimmjow tilted his head back, eyes sliding closed once more as he took a deep breath, and then he pushed forward with a vicious snap of his hips.

Luppi's scream knifed through the room, his arms immediately buckling beneath him. Grimmjow tightened his hold on the slim waist and slammed all the way in, ignoring the choked cries and frantic attempts to shake him off. It was pointless; someone as weak and small as Luppi never stood a chance against Grimmjow, who could easily snap the younger man's arm like a twig if he wanted to.

But, as Grimmjow had expected, it didn't take long for Luppi to do a completely one-eighty; his broken sobs gradually morphing into soft, breathless moans and his body moving feverishly along with Grimmjow's, his arousal heavy and leaking between his legs. It wasn't surprising; people joined this club for a reason after all. Once the initial shock was over, the flood gates would open and all the hidden, long-suppressed desires would come pouring out. A lot of times, Grimmjow couldn't even believe that he was fucking the same person anymore.

Before he knew it, Luppi was becoming louder, his head thrown back, fingers entwined in the sheets as he ground back almost as hard as Grimmjow was handing it to him. Normally, Grimmjow would smirk smugly, his ego stroked by the power he held over the other, but today...

Today he only frowned as he listened to the whiney moans coming from Luppi. The man had begun screaming, his high-pitched wails of " _Fuck me! Oh god harder, harder!_ " filling the room, like some cheap two-dollar whore.

It was...disgusting.

And...that did it. Grimmjow felt himself soften, and he started to feel a little sick; like " _holy shit this is fucking nasty I need to get out of here_ " sick.

He couldn't do it. For the first time in his life, Grimmjow couldn't stay erect and he couldn't even bring himself to care. Without wasting another minute, he pulled out, shivering as he ripped off the soiled condom.

"Hey, where are you going? Come ba—"

* * *

Grimmjow had never gotten dressed so fast in his life before. He was out of the room before Luppi had even finished yelling, running towards the elevator as quickly as his legs could carry him, and he didn't stop until he was finally behind the wheel of his car, breaths coming in ragged pants. His heart pounded erratically behind his ribs, as though he'd just narrowly escaped death.

_Where had that come from?_

Grimmjow gripped the steering wheel, eyes wide with shock. This had never happened to him before. Having no interest in someone was one thing, feeling so utterly repulsed was a whole other experience altogether. It wasn't as if Luppi was ugly, it was just...Unable to come up with an explanation, Grimmjow's mood plunged even more. He had been looking forward to an exciting night; it had been a long time since his last session with the club, so to have it end on a note like this was disappointing, not to mention humiliating.

After staring blankly at his windshield for what seemed like hours, he grunted and finally started the car, feeling angry and confused as hell. In the short time it took for him to drive back to his house, he'd only gotten more sullen, the urge to break something growing stronger with each passing minute. His sleek automatic gate slid open at a touch of the remote, and Grimmjow pulled into his driveway and parked, then he climbed out of the car and slammed the door closed with his foot, not even caring that he might hurt his beloved BMW.

_It's Luppi. There must be something wrong with that little shit._

Still scowling, Grimmjow stomped up to his front door and started fishing for his key in his back pocket. But before he could find it, peals of shrill, girly giggles reached his ears, and his eyes widened.

"Oh hell," he muttered, dreading what he was going to find inside.

Sure enough, his living room was packed. Neliel, Hisagi, Kensei, and the new red-haired kid were sprawled on the shag carpet, eyes riveted to the television watching a soccer game. He caught Nnoitra, one of his oldest friends who also happened to work for him, lounging on the couch with his endless legs stretched out in front of him. Predictably, Starrk was nodding off on the other end of the couch; and then there was his best friend, Szayel, sitting in Grimmjow's favorite armchair, looking for all the world like he owned the place.

But what  _really_  caught his attention, though, was the man sitting cross-legged at the coffee table, chin propped on top of an open palm while he drummed his fingers absently on the table top.

As his eyes wandered from the willowy torso to the careless styled orange spikes, Grimmjow grinned.

 _Looks like his night won't be a complete bust after all_.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

 

It was amazing how much one could learn in the span of two hours.

For one, Szayel  _loved_  to talk. It didn't matter that Ichigo was beginning to look bored, not even when his head jerked forward for a split second when he'd accidentally dozed off to the soothing drone of Szayel's voice. Still, despite himself, Ichigo had managed to catch pieces of information here and there. Turned out Szayel was the only one here who didn't work for Jaegerjaques. He was an accomplished plastic surgeon, and while he didn't share much else with the others, he claimed to be Jaegerjaques' best friend. Noitra made a fuss about it when Szayel said that, but the pink-haired man had simply waved him off with a roll of his eyes.

Another interesting tidbit was that Nnoitra used to be an actor. More specifically...an actor in the porn industry. However, a close brush with STD at the hands of a shady production company had turned him off from that line of work, and he'd been with Jaegerjaques' agency since then.

Ichigo also learned that Kensei and Hisagi were a couple; something he'd never had guessed until he saw Kensei practically sticking his tongue down the younger man's throat half way through the poker game.

Starrk, on the other hand, turned out not only to be  _married_  but also had a daughter who was about to enter high school. Ichigo now understood why the man looked so exhausted.

And meanwhile, Renji was still making a valiant effort to get Neliel's attention, although it was hard to tell whether Neliel was just being her usual friendly self or if she was actually interested.

All in all, they made a very interesting troop. Ichigo had a hard time picturing someone like Jaegerjaques having anything to do with these people, but from what Ichigo had heard all night, Jaegerjaques was apparently the best pal a guy could have. Generous, charming, fiercely loyal...practically perfect.

Ichigo scoffed inwardly.  _If they only knew_...

To be honest, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to go home to his warm bed now, but since he had carpooled with Renji, he had no choice but to stay. His friend was having so much fun; Ichigo didn't have the heart to make him leave early, so he resigned himself to watching the soccer game even though he'd never heard of the teams before. He drummed his fingers on the table, trying hard to keep himself awake. Then, just as his head was about to droop forward again, came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Having a good time, aren't we?"

Ichigo's heart almost skidded to a complete stop.

 _Shit_.

He turned, neck stiff and mouth downturned in dismay, to find himself staring at the very person he'd been dreading to see: Jaegerjaques, in all his leather-clad glory, stood at the entry way to the living room, one hip cocked to the side and brows raised in amusement, nodding when the others shouted their greetings.

"Grimmjow!" Szayel sprang up from the armchair, looking pleased with himself. "I took the liberty of inviting your friends over, since you never make the effort to be sociable and all..."

Jaegerjaques snorted and scowled at his friend. "I can see  _that_ ," he said, his eyes sweeping the living room, stopping only when he came to Ichigo. He held his gaze just long enough for Ichigo to start squirming, then he turned to roll his eyes at Szayel. "I'm glad you feel so at home at my place, Szay."

Szayel looked completely unperturbed by the obvious sarcasm, and Ichigo couldn't help chuckling...until Jaegerjaques' words finally registered in his head. "This is  _your_ house?" he blurted in disbelief. All the while he'd assumed that  _Szayel_  was the host, seeing how comfortable and familiar he was with the house. Ichigo found it difficult to associate someone as callous as Jaegerjaques with such a classy, beautiful home. And to think he'd spent most of the night admiring the place, inwardly praising Szayel for his taste.

"What, you don't believe me?"

The look of indignation on Jaegerjaques' face would've made Ichigo laugh, but the dawning realization that he was here  _in Jaegerjaques' liar_ quickly doused any humor in the situation. He needed to leave,  _now_ , but before he could turn and call out to Renji, Jaegerjaques had crossed the short distance between them to stand in front of him. Ichigo's heart pounded painfully behind his ribs, his cheeks heating up as the older man's scent overtook his senses.

"You know what," Jaegerjaques said, pressing closer and shameless invading Ichigo's personal space. Ichigo held his breath as piercing blue eyes drilled into his wide brown ones. "Why don't I take you on a tour, show you around my house, yeah?"

* * *

Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo the chance to refuse. He saw the younger man open his mouth, a frown beginning to form, but Grimmjow's arm shot out to seize a slim wrist before Ichigo could respond with something snarky. Then, grinning smugly, he turned and stalked out of the living room, practically dragging Ichigo behind him.

"Hey! Let go!"

Grimmjow ignored the protests and tugged Ichigo along until they were at the bottom of a curved flight of stairs. The carpeted steps led from the foyer up to second floor, which housed more rooms, including Grimmjow's own. It was far enough from the living room to be out of earshot, so he finally released his hold.

"Asshole!" Ichigo spat fiercely, rubbing his reddened wrist, his face flushed from anger. "You can't just do whatever you want, I'm going- _oomph!_ "

Ichigo tasted like Coke, and Grimmjow deepened the kiss, his tongue darting inside to lave up the familiar flavor. His hands came up to cup Ichigo's face, pulling the teacher closer until their bodies were pressed together, chest-to-chest and hip-to-hip. Ichigo struggled briefly, grunting into Grimmjow's mouth, but the sound morphed into a moan almost immediately when one of Grimmjow's hands slipped down along Ichigo's back.

"I hate you."

Grimmjow smirked, knowing that he had once again won. "Come on," he murmured into Ichigo's ear. "Let me show you my room."

The walk to his bedroom seemed to take forever, Ichigo trailing after him grudgingly. Grimmjow felt his excitement swell as he listened to the soft shuffling of feet behind him, his mood lifting as his thoughts shifted from the unpleasant encounter with Luppi to the image of Ichigo lying amongst his sheets. He could feel himself stirring already, a pool of throbbing heat spreading deep in his belly. He smiled when he heard a sharp intake of breath as his door swung open.

"Wow." Ichigo's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Grimmjow was tempted to simply grab Ichigo and dive straight into why he'd brought him here, but he reeled in the urge and instead watched proudly as the younger man's eyes took in the different shades of blue in the room. The wall facing the door was a rich royal blue, while the other sides were a paler shade. Wide glass double doors led out to a large balcony which looked over a swimming pool, partially covered with sheer blue curtains. The decorations in the room was sparse, just a handful of framed watercolor paintings on one wall and a sleek silver-colored clock on the other. Simple, just the way Grimmjow liked it.

"I take it that you approve?" he asked, sauntering slowly up to Ichigo.

The younger man nodded, then turned to stare at the king-sized bed that faced the balcony. A deep blush bloomed on Ichigo's cheeks. It was both amusing and arousing that Ichigo would still look embarrassed after all this while, and Grimmjow reached out to run the back of his knuckles along the heated skin, unable to resist. Ichigo jolted at the touch, and then his eyelids slid shut, face upturned to meet Grimmjow's lips.

Perhaps it was because of the setting - it was the comfort of his own home after all - Grimmjow didn't hurry like he usually did. He slipped his hands beneath Ichigo's shirt, feasting greedily on the tanned skin that was exposed little by little until the top was finally lifted over tangerine locks. Even Ichigo's chest was flushed pink, and by the time he stepped out of his last piece of clothing, Grimmjow was panting, his blood roaring in his ears. He led Ichigo to his bed and pushed the man onto his back, then immediately climbed on top of him. The eyes that peered up at him were dark and swirled with want, calling out to him.

Ichigo's back arched when Grimmjow slid inside with ease, the bottle of lube that he'd retrieved from his bedside table discarded on top of their pile of clothes. Grimmjow groaned, his body shuddering as he delved deeper into the beckoning heat, his hips undulating, thrusting slowly until he was fully sheathed, and then he leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips once more. The sound of the younger man moaning into the kiss was intoxicating, and it urged him on, pushing him to increase his pace until they were moving together in a feverish rhythm.

"Shit, Jae...Jaegerjaques," Ichigo whimpered, his fingers digging into Grimmjow's back, leaving behind tiny crescent moon-shaped marks across the smooth skin.

"Grimmjow," Grimmjow panted, his nose bumping against Ichigo's as he dipped down for another sloppy kiss. When Ichigo frowned, looking confused, he said again, "Grimmjow. Call me...call me Grimmjow."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

 

Ichigo jolted awake in the semi-darkness, his bladder once again rousing him from a deep, dreamless sleep. He blinked and rolled over, fully prepared to swing his legs over the side of the bed like he did every day, only to find himself staring at a broad, naked back.

He blinked again, the need to pee suddenly forgotten. Then his eyes travelled upwards, following the curve of one bare shoulder until lightly tanned skin disappeared beneath tussled blue locks.

"Holy shit," Ichigo blurted without thinking, then quickly clamped his palms over his mouth and held his breath.

Grimmjow didn't stir, and when it became clear his outburst had gone unnoticed, Ichigo sat up  _very, very_  slowly and carefully left the bed from the other side. He picked up his clothes and got dressed, his eyes darting to the sleeping man every few seconds to make sure that he was still asleep. Then, Ichigo tiptoed to the bedroom door and turned the handle gingerly, his nose wrinkling in concentration. Once the door was open, he stuck his head out through the tiny gap, scanning left and right for any signs of potential witnesses.

The hallway was dark and eerily silent.

Feeling slightly better, Ichigo pulled the door wider and slipped out. After sparing one last peek at the prone form on the bed, he closed the door, turning the knob so cautiously that he felt as though he was a professional burglar. Once the coast was clear, he allowed himself a soft sigh of relief, then straightened up and began to search for the way downstairs.

It took Ichigo a few minutes of wandering before he finally came to the same curved flight of stairs. He'd been preoccupied on his way up here the night before after all, understandably. For a moment, he stood at the top of the stairs, one hand resting on the stainless steel railing, and looked out of one of the many windows around him. His eyebrow twitched as he recognized the pale pink and purple swirls of dawn. So he'd ended up spending the entire night here... _just wonderful_.

Then came the dreaded thought:  _what was Renji going to say?_

Ichigo's stomach lurched when he thought of the questions that would surely come. He could always lie, but what lie would be believable at all? That he'd fallen asleep during a tour of the mansion? Even the very thought was laughable. Lost in his inner turmoil, he descended the stairs slowly, not really paying attention to his surroundings until he arrived at the foyer. It was equally quiet, almost eerily so. Ichigo frowned. Had everyone left? Did Renji leave him behind? It didn't seem like something his best friend would do, but then, where was he?

The mystery was solved when Ichigo stepped into the living room, where he'd left his jacket and car keys.

Starrk was sprawled on the couch, his body stretched out across the cushions, legs pinned beneath Nnoitra's longer ones. The man himself occupied the other side, one skinny hand dangling off the side. His snores were thunderous, making Ichigo wonder how anyone could sleep through the racket.

Two bodies laid entwined on the carpet next to the sofa; Hisagi's face pressed against Kensei's neck while the larger man had his arms around him - possessive even in sleep.

Then, walking further past the couch, Ichigo found his best friend. The redhead was on his back, one hand serving as a cushion behind his head, the other stretched out to the side. On his chest, sat a dainty foot, the toes so close that they were nearly touching his mouth - Neliel, lying spread-eagled at a ninety degree angle from Renji in a most unladylike fashion.

Ichigo had to bite his lips to stifle a fit of laughter. Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table, a few even placed on the carpet at a precarious angle threatening to tip over at the slightest movement.

And that was when an idea formed in Ichigo's mind. He now had the perfect excuse to explain his situation.  _Yes!_

Problem  _almost_  solved, Ichigo's bladder found it fit to resume its incessant plea to be emptied. Grimacing, Ichigo crept out of the living room on tiptoes and went searching for a bathroom. He didn't have to go far; there was one just off the other side of the foyer. He darted in, nearly letting out a whoop of joy and relief.

Moments later, feeling lighter and much more comfortable, Ichigo emerged from the restroom. His nose immediately picked up a scent that he'd missed earlier -  _coffee_. The rich aroma called out to him, so he followed; and soon found himself in the kitchen. It was spacious and modern, just like other parts of the house, with white counter tops and light grey cabinets. There, Ichigo found the one person he hadn't seen in the living room earlier; Szayel was standing in front of a coffee maker, looking just as fresh and well-dressed as he was when Ichigo first met him.

"Good morning." The man raised his eyebrows as he greeted Ichigo with a look of surprise. "I didn't know you stayed."

Ichigo cleared his throat and tried his best not to fidget. He glanced at Szayel and quickly looked away, pretending to admire the kitchen appliances. "Umm, yeah, I did. I, uhh, borrowed one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. You know, since Renji was knocked out..." He smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't leave him behind."

Szayel peered over his silver glasses and nodded before turning his attention back to the coffee maker. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Uhh, sure," Ichigo replied, mentally making a note to warn Grimmjow about his cover story. Well,  _their_  cover story. Assuming the guy would cooperate at all in the first place.

As he accepted the coffee mug that was slid across the counter top, Ichigo's thoughts wandered back to the older man. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about last night had left a weird feeling in his gut. Was it the setting? The fact that they were at Grimmjow's  _home_? That there were so many people around and they could get  _caught_?

Ichigo frowned and stirred his coffee absently.

_Yeah, that must be it._

What else could it possibly be?

* * *

Grimmjow swore as bright, stinging sunlight filtered through his half-opened eyes. He usually liked to have this natural wake-up call in the mornings, but today was not one of those days. He was just getting close to the juicy part in his dream, and now he was stuck, awake and hard and not at all satisfied.

But then the memory of hearing Ichigo snore softly during the night resurfaced, and Grimmjow turned, grin growing wide and feral, only to find himself alone, his plaything missing. The sheets were rumpled but cold beneath his fingers. Grimmjow grunted in disappointment. The little shit must've left some time during the night.

Somehow that thought didn't sit right with him, and Grimmjow frowned. It was usually  _him_  who did the leaving; even as Ichigo was still regaining his breath from whatever they'd just done. Being the one left behind now stung, though  _why_  he was so bothered by it, he had no idea. It wasn't as if they owed each other any explanations.

Still, it would've been nice to at least leave a  _note_  or something. Heck, what did Ichigo think this was, a love motel?

Grimmjow's mood soured further by the minute, and by the time he was stomping down the stairs to grab himself a cup of coffee, he was downright pissy. His friends had better not left his house in a mess, because the last thing he needed right now was to clean up after those slobs, who couldn't hold their liquors to save their lives. He'd already done it one too many times and if they  _dared_  to expect him do it again he was going to rip Szayel a new one...

Then he rounded the corner and his eyes widened.

Ichigo was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, a large mug of coffee in his hand while he nodded and laughed softly at something Szayel said. The younger man had his back towards Grimmjow and hadn't noticed him yet, so Grimmjow kept quiet and watched. It was surreal to see Ichigo chatting so casually with his friend, right here in his house. After all, the only interactions they'd had up till this point mostly involved their dicks and a healthy dose of lust. It was always passionate, always intensely hot, but always brief. Grimmjow knew absolutely nothing about Ichigo except that he was a teacher at his god-daughter's school, and he knew Ichigo knew even  _less_  about him.

So why wasn't he freaking out? Grimmjow had always made sure to keep that part of his life separate from everything else, and right now  _that part_  was sitting in his kitchen talking to his friend and drinking coffee out of his mug like it was the most normal thing in the world. By all logic and common sense, Grimmjow  _should_  be shoving the kid out of his house and out of his personal life right this moment, before Ichigo spilled his secret.

Grimmjow waited expectantly for that instinct to kick in, but it never came. What  _did_  come, though, was a sharp pang of  _something_  that made him narrow his eyes at his best friend.

_Why is Szayel standing so close to Ichigo? Ohhh that look in his eyes! That bastard's totally checking the kid out and he's not even being the least bit subtle about it!_

Before he could dwell any more on those thoughts, Grimmjow found himself stalking up towards the two men.

"Making friends, are we?" he said loudly, raising an eyebrow at Szayel.

Ichigo turned around with a start, the smile on his face disappearing the moment his eyes landed on Grimmjow.

"Oh yes!" Szayel replied, giving the younger man one last appreciative look before turning to Grimmjow. "Did you know that Ichigo is a teacher? What a noble line of work, I must say! Children are  _such_  a handful nowadays. I should know, I have one who just loves to drive me up the wall."

"You do?" Ichigo looked surprised. "How old is your kid?"

Szayel rolled his eyes dramatically. "She's five. An absolute terror I tell you, she'll be the death of me."

Grimmjow instantly felt another pang of that  _something_ when Ichigo's smile returned. "Sure, like you pay that much attention to Pinky," he scoffed. "She spends so much time at the nanny's that I'm surprised she still recognizes you."

His pink-haired friend gasped, looking thoroughly insulted. "Of course I do! Don't I give her the best in everything? I spared no expense-"

"Wait, did you just say Pinky?"

Grimmjow turned to meet Ichigo's shock-filled eyes. "Yeah," he said, scowling. "Why?"

Ichigo continued to stare at him with the same wide-eyed look. "Pinky...as in...Yachiru? I remember hearing you call her that the other day, at school..." Then he turned to Szayel. " _You_ 're Yachiru's dad?"

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how he'd missed it - pink hair, Grimmjow's god-daughter, Grimmjow's best friend...he should've connected the dots sooner.

Szayel was the girl's birth father, but Yachiru had been living with her mother and step-father all along, even taking on the step-father's last name. That was, until they died tragically in a car accident two years ago. Since then, Szayel had taken over the responsibility, though if Grimmjow's claims could be trusted, the man mostly just provided for the child financially and preferred to leave the actual parenting to the full-time nanny; appearing only when his presence was needed. And even then, with his busy schedule, Grimmjow'd had to step in occasionally.

Like he had the day Ichigo'd summoned Yachiru to his office many months ago.

Eyes darting between Szayel and Grimmjow, Ichigo chewed on his lower lip, feeling a little nervous. He'd been trying to catch Grimmjow's eye for the past ten minutes, but the man was either ignoring him on purpose, or was too busy taunting his friend to notice it. Ichigo needed to tell Grimmjow about his supposed stay at the "guest bedroom", and by the looks of things he'd better do it soon because the racket they were making was going to wake the others eventually.

"Grimmjow, can I have a word with you?" Ichigo said, finally accepting that he was never going to get Grimmjow's attention without outright demanding for it.

Grimmjow blinked, surprised, but after glaring at a very confused-looking Szayel, grudgingly followed Ichigo out to the foyer. Once they were out of sight, Ichigo quickly pulled Grimmjow into a corner below the stairs and told him the story.

Grimmjow looked astonished, then a weird look flashed across his face before he broke into a wide grin. "Don't worry, I got this," he said, giving Ichigo a wink. "But I have one condition..."

Ichigo huffed, feeling annoyed and embarrassed that Grimmjow was once again having fun at his expense. He didn't like the fact that Grimmjow had  _yet_  another leverage against him, but what other choice did he have? He needed Grimmjow's cooperation here.

"What condition?" he asked, already dreading the answer.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo leaned back and let his body sink deeper into the fluffy softness of the couch cushions. If nothing else, Grimmjow was someone who knew how to pamper himself; and by proxy, anyone who was lucky enough -or unlucky enough, it was all about perspective really- to be invited into his home.

People like Ichigo, for example, who had been a frequent guest here for a few weeks now, albeit a confused, wary one. He was still waiting for the other shoe to fall, because surely, when Grimmjow had laid out his  _one condition_ , he didn't mean to just have Ichigo hanging around his house, did he?

_"From now on, if I call, you come. No excuses."_

That had sounded so ominous when Grimmjow said it, and Ichigo had expected the worst. So far, though, the only place Grimmjow had ever asked him to go was here. In fact, if Ichigo ignored the fact that he always ended up in Grimmjow's bedroom at one point or another during his visits, he could almost pretend that he was simply part of the group. A bunch of friends, just hanging out having a good time.

 _Almost_.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. He'd never had many friends throughout his life. He wasn't antisocial like Renji liked to claim; there just simply weren't many people who bothered to try to get to know Ichigo beyond his scowling, surly appearance. The few who had were now mostly scattered all over the country, having left their hometown after high school. With Renji here and having to deal with a turbulent personal life, forging new friendships wasn't exactly Ichigo's top priority.

Yet now, he was suddenly surrounded by all these new and friendly faces. Oddball as they may seem, they were all nice people - Szayel, Kensei, Hisagi, Ayasegawa, Halibel, Neliel, Starrk, and heck, even Nnoitra - and Ichigo shuddered when he imagined them finding out the truth one day. So far, nobody had questioned his presence; he was Renji's best friend, and that seemed to be enough for them.

So Ichigo continued to join them, and in the process, found himself becoming more familiar with them. Even Grimmjow. Ichigo told himself that it wasn't because he wanted to know the man within the beast. It was just inevitable; when you spent so much time with someone, you  _learned_  things. Things like Grimmjow's past as a model himself. Not surprising really, given his physique and looks. Other things were more unexpected, such as the fact that Grimmjow was a talented artist. Those watercolor paintings, the modern art, were all original works of his.

It was strange, beginning to piece the man together like that. Ichigo hadn't decided how he felt about it. It was easier to see Grimmjow as "just the bad guy", the selfish asshole that took advantage of him -who was  _still_  taking advantage of him. Now that Ichigo gradually saw the other sides of him, though, it was difficult not to see the man for what  _else_  he was -somebody's good friend, employer, a little girl's godfather. Someone who had people who cared dearly for him, and someone who was capable of caring about people around him.

Even if those people didn't include Ichigo.

But that was alright. Grimmjow's friends more than made up for him. There was Ayasegawa -oops,  _Yumichika_ , as the man insisted on being called, because it was  _ugly_  to call friends by their last names- and then there's Szayel; both extremely talkative and prone to gossip, and they both seemed to have decided that Ichigo was too quiet for his own good. They always pestered him, trying to lure him into conversation, especially when Renji was not around. Like today, for instance; the redhead was out of town for a photoshoot.

At present, Szayel was refilling Ichigo's glass and commenting on Ichigo's fashion sense.

"How do you breathe in those?" The pink-haired man made a vague gesture with his head.

"What?" Ichigo looked down at himself, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Szayel smirked and pointed at Ichigo's legs. "Those," he said. "Your pants. It's like you're wearing shrink wrap."

"No way!" Ichigo cried out indignantly. He patted his favorite jeans fondly and scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about. It fits perfectly."

Ayasegawa, who was seated next to Ichigo, snorted out loud in a very  _un_ -beautiful fashion. "Come on, you have to admit it  _is_  rather tight, Ichigo."

Ichigo's brows furrowed deeper. "It is  _not_ ," he said stubbornly. "See, perfect fit." On an impulse, he lifted the hem of his t-shirt, just enough to expose his waistband. "See!"

* * *

Across the room, Grimmjow's bristled as he watched his friend fawn over Ichigo. He could hear every word, and he was already fuming over the topic of their conversation - _why the hell was Szayel even talking about Ichigo's pants?!_ \- when Ichigo went and gave Szayel an eyeful of his body.

And then... _there_ ; Grimmjow felt it again -that same strange pang of  _something_  flooding his chest- and he frowned. He didn't understand what it was, but he knew one thing for sure: it annoyed the hell out of him. He gritted his teeth as he watched his best friend's eyes roam over Ichigo's slim form. Ichigo might be oblivious to it, but Grimmjow could see the gleam of appreciation in Szayel's eyes.

This wasn't the first time he'd noticed Szayel's growing interest in Ichigo. He had kept it to himself for a while now, wary and irritated by his friend's budding friendship with Ichigo but reluctant to show it because, well, he had no good excuse to do so. He didn't want to expose their secret any more than Ichigo did. The past few weeks had been exciting; Grimmjow enjoyed having Ichigo within easy reach, a mere phone call away. They were quickly running out of locations anyway; they could only go to the same place so many times before people started to recognize them.

The only downside to this convenient arrangement was that Ichigo had apparently attracted someone else's attention in the process. Every time Grimmjow caught the sleazy grin on Szayel's face, Grimmjow felt the urge to sock his friend in the jaw. Ichigo was  _his_ , goddamnit! Grimmjow knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help but feel possessive over the younger man. Ichigo was his to toy with and only  _his_. Seeing Ichigo responding so easily and happily to Szayel -a glaring contrast to the tension and anger that always shrouded their interactions- was frustrating.

Now he watched as Szayel leaned closer to Ichigo and made some playful comment about Ichigo's weight. The teacher made a face and smacked the side of Szayel's head, drawing bursts of laughter from Szayel and Ayasegawa. They looked so relaxed, and for once Ichigo's boyish features were not marred by a frown. He seemed younger, almost child-like.

Grimmjow had always known that Ichigo was handsome, especially when those molten brown eyes were half-lidded and glazed with passion. This, though, this glimpse into a happier, innocent side of the otherwise sullen young man, was almost  _more_  appealing. And it was the knowledge that he would never get this kind of reaction from Ichigo that irked Grimmjow. Or perhaps "irk" was too mild a word. It  _infuriated_  him.

The trio on the couch remained oblivious to the icy, dagger-like glare that was being directed at them. Grimmjow couldn't quite make out the words now, but it seemed that the conversation had somehow turned into a debate about Ichigo's masculinity. More skin was bared as Ichigo pushed his sleeves up to show off his bicep, which Ayasegawa and Szayel eyed with doubtful expressions.

Then, Szayel reached out and playfully poked Ichigo's arm.

Before Szayel could even retract his arm, Grimmjow was in front of them, arms crossed over his chest and sporting a sneer on his face. All three of them raised their heads and looked at him curiously, Ichigo's smile instantly vanishing the moment his eyes landed on Grimmjow. At that moment, Grimmjow's scowl nearly faltered. That had stung, more than he cared to admit.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked wearily, a resigned look on his face. It was obvious that he had a good idea where this was headed, even though he was doing a good job at looking clueless as usual.

Grimmjow said the first thing that came to his mind. "There's a document Abarai has to sign. I need you to give it to him."

It was bullshit, of course, and Ichigo knew it. Still, he nodded like it made all the sense in the world. "Sure," he said, getting to his feet.

Even without looking, Grimmjow knew the younger man was following him. It was nothing they hadn't done before; the excuses were different every time, but the outcome was always the same. Tonight was no different.

* * *

The minute Ichigo stepped into the now-familiar bedroom, Grimmjow locked the door and grabbed him, pushing him up against the door hard enough for the hinges to rattle. Before Ichigo could protest, the man clenched his fist around his collar and pressed their lips together. Ichigo struggled by reflex, but with the door at his back and Grimmjow in front, there was no escape. He could only yield grudgingly to the prodding tongue, his body stiff at first, but then as the kiss grew fiercer and deeper, he found himself responding, warmth spreading from his stomach and surging through his limbs. Something about Grimmjow felt off tonight; the man had always been rough, but he'd never been  _angry_. Yet anger was rolling off of him in waves now, evident in the sharp teeth on Ichigo's lips and the nails digging into his hips.

Ichigo hissed when those teeth slid down to his neck, grazing his skin, and then hands were suddenly working on his pants, tugging at the button and zipper feverishly as if Grimmjow wanted to rip it right off of him. Ichigo slapped the hands away and undid his pants himself, not wanting to risk having his pants damaged. He didn't even have time to step out of them properly before Grimmjow started hauling him off towards the bed, and he half limped, half stumbled all the way there. He was shoved stomach-down onto the bed, and then his pants were yanked off and carelessly thrown aside. Ichigo turned, confused and feeling more than a little pissed by the way he was being manhandled, but his protest was cut off when Grimmjow's weight bore down on the back of his legs, and then his scalp burned and he was being pulled to his knees by his hair.

"Wait-"

The first finger plunged in, only slightly slick with Grimmjow's spit, and Ichigo cried out, arching his back and clutching the sheets in his fists as he prop himself up on his palms. That had hurt, his thighs were still closed and he couldn't move with Grimmjow pinning him down like this. He tried to struggle, to shift so that he could be a little more comfortable, but it was useless, so he stopped and forced himself to breathe as calmly as he could. The ache started to ebb after a while, and he dropped his head and just took whatever Grimmjow was giving him. At least the man knew what he was doing, and soon Ichigo was moaning, his arms trembling as pleasure started to build with each stroke of those skilled fingers. Then his knees were finally nudged apart and Grimmjow entered him with one smooth thrust, not bothering to give Ichigo any time to adjust.

Ichigo welcomed it, the pain and the brutality in the way he was always taken. It was how this thing even started in the first place, wasn't it? Him being in Grimmjow's home didn't change anything. His cries started becoming louder, started to take on watery edge, and Grimmjow picked up on it. The man chuckled and changed his rhythm, arms going around Ichigo's waist and pulling him onto his lap, switching from fast, shallow thrusts to slower, deeper ones. Ichigo let his head fall on Grimmjow's shoulder and reached back with one hand, fingers snaking into Grimmjow's hair and grabbed a handful of it to support himself. His other hand went automatically to his own throbbing need, but he only managed two strokes before his wrist was seized, denying the relief that he so desperately wanted. He tried to twist his arm free, but stopped when Grimmjow growled a warning.

The rest was a haze to Ichigo. All he knew was that he needed to come and he wasn't allowed to. His body screamed for release to the point that he was literally begging, cursing at Grimmjow for doing this to him. Grimmjow only laughed and bucked up roughly, burying himself to the hilt only to withdraw and do it all over again, just hard enough to keep Ichigo hanging at the very edge, teetering on the fine line between pain and pleasure. Grimmjow had to be nearing his limit too -Ichigo could feel his heart beating wildly against his back and the man's breaths were becoming more and more ragged- yet he seemed to be able to go on like this forever. Ichigo let out another frustrated groan; damnit, he was so close, so fucking close...

And then suddenly Grimmjow was growling in his ear, the words slightly slurred. It took Ichigo a few seconds to catch on, but when he finally understood, he shuddered, a whimper slipping involuntarily from his lips.

"Who do you belong to?"

Ichigo kept his mouth shut and turned away, knowing what Grimmjow wanted to hear but refusing to say it.

Grimmjow snapped his hips up, making a noise that almost sounded like a snarl; primal and dangerous. It sent a chill down Ichigo's spine, and he felt his cock throb harder. He hissed, feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. God, this was starting to really hurt, and he was panting so fast that he was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Who do you belong to?" Grimmjow rasped, taking Ichigo's earlobe between his teeth. His arms tightened around Ichigo's stomach and pulled, bringing Ichigo down while he thrust up at the same time, driving deep into Ichigo.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and shook his head stubbornly, but his movements were jerky, his body trembling as Grimmjow slammed into him again. For a moment Ichigo thought he was finally going to come, his belly tightening...and then Grimmjow gripped the base of his cock and he was left gasping, muscles spasming from the release that was rudely stolen from him. He thought he'd blacked out for a heartbeat, his heart pounding and blood roaring in his ears. He was shaking all over and moaning desperately, trapped in Grimmjow's iron grip unable to seek relief. He knew there was a simple solution, all he had to do was...

"You!" he screamed, voice breaking. He dug his nails into Grimmjow's arm and punched the sheets, the only things within his reach. "Goddamnit  _please!_ " He sobbed, hating the pitiful sounds he was making but unable to stop them. He was so sure that the sadistic bastard was going to make him repeat it, but it seemed that Grimmjow was also at his breaking point, because the man immediately abandoned his controlled rhythm and just went at it, tearing into Ichigo with everything he had. His hand left Ichigo's sex, and within seconds Ichigo was gone, his body going rigid as he finally spilled himself into Grimmjow's hand.

The last thing Ichigo heard, as his body continued to shudder with the aftershocks of his release, was a hoarse, fierce declaration that made his heart race just a little faster.

" _Mine._ "

* * *

**To be continued...**

**By the way, that oneshot that I mentioned above...it's called Closet Voyeour: The Revelation. Coming soon to your nearest ffnet. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow's odd declaration was quickly forgotten. Ichigo figured it was just another brutish display of dominance, so even though it had surprised him the other day, work and other daily activities -like fending off Matsumoto's incessant inquiries about his non-existent girlfriend, for example- left him little time to read any deeper into Grimmjow's behavior.

Days blended into weeks, and soon the school's exams week was approaching. Ichigo didn't remember his own elementary school days being so stressful, but apparently times had changed and nowadays it seemed children as young as five were doing algebra or something. His students were grumpy and restless and were just generally being more of a nuisance than normal.

Ichigo was eagerly awaiting the weekend, thirsty for some down time, so when it finally did arrive, he was dismayed to see Grimmjow's name appear once again on his phone screen. He ignored the first two calls, wishfully thinking that the man would just give up, but when Renji's cell phone started ringing in the next room, Ichigo knew he was screwed.

Sure enough, not two minutes later, Renji came knocking on his door, yelling something about a barbecue at his boss' place that evening. It would be pointless to tell Grimmjow that he didn't want to go, because Ichigo knew that all that man needed to do was to glance sideways at Renji and he would be scrambling out the door as fast as he could.

Sometimes Ichigo really hated himself for giving in so easily. More than once, he had been tempted to just say " _fuck it_ " and walk out on Grimmjow. Let the bastard say whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted. But then Ichigo would see the horrified expressions on his baby sisters' faces in his mind and he'd deflate.

 _It's for them_ , he told himself, and tried his best to convince himself that he didn't feel even the  _slightest_  rush of excitement at the mere mention of Grimmjow's name. That the shudder that always ran through his body when Grimmjow touched him was from disgust and not arousal. That the heat that would pool deep in his belly was from shame and not from want. That the hunger in those piercing blue eyes brought fear instead of some sort of twisted satisfaction.

They just...weren't. Because if they were then that meant...

Ichigo didn't want to know what that meant.

* * *

The party had already begun by the time they arrived. The large patio was packed with grilling equipment, food, drinks, and people. There were a few unfamiliar faces, which made Ichigo hang back a little, feeling self conscious. He felt like an outsider, a nerdy teacher like him sticking out like a sore thumb in this crowd of trendy, glamorous models...and doctor. Relieved, Ichigo picked out the one other outlier in the group and headed straight for him.

Szayel greeted him with a smile that told him that he understood all too well. "Don't be intimidated," the surgeon said, gesturing to the rest of the guests. He pointed to a slim woman with glowing mocha skin and long purple hair. "That's Yoruichi, Grimm's assistant. Trust me, the company'll fall apart without her, even though Grimm would never admit it."

A whole slew of introductions followed, Szayel quietly pointing and whispering while Ichigo nodded half-heartedly. There was no way he could remember even half of the names he'd just heard, so he settled for people watching until his stomach let out a growl of protest. He blushed when Szayel burst out laughing, but followed with a shrug when the doctor suggested that it was time they grabbed some food.

Ichigo helped himself to a a fancy plate -seriously, who used proper porcelain plates for a barbecue?- and eyed the spread appreciatively. He was in the middle of deciding between a strip of steak or a hamburger when Szayel sidled up to him and picked up  _both,_  and then proceeded to dump both pieces onto Ichigo's plate.

"Hey-"

Szayel would have none of it. "You're too skinny, Ichigo, some fat would do you good."

Before Ichigo knew it, his plate was overflowing, with Szayel adding more and more to the growing pile while brushing his protests aside. His attempts to say that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, that he was  _not_  a child who couldn't even get his own food, were ignored. He was getting quite close to outright yelling at Szayel when a familiar figure stepped between the two of them.

"Bickering like a pair of love birds, huh?" Grimmjow's voice was even -if Ichigo hadn't caught the dangerous glint in those eyes, he would've thought that Grimmjow was actually  _amused-_ but for some reason, he found his breath catch in his throat.

He had a sudden flashback of Grimmjow snarling the word " _Mine_ " in his ear, and though it didn't make any sense, Ichigo felt a sudden stab of worry for Szayel's health.

"Ha, very funny, Grimm. I just think he should-" Szayel began to say, but faltered when he realized that Grimmjow was very much  _not_  smiling.

Grimmjow towered over his friend. "Doesn't look like he needs your help," he said.

Szayel gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I  _know_  that, I just think-"

Ichigo felt his cheeks grow warm. There they were, right in the middle of the crowd, talking about him like he wasn't there while he stood there like an idiot. He wasn't even really mad, just irritated, and he's not some damsel in distress who needed  _rescuing_  from a friend's harmless teasing.

"Look, it's fine, I-" he started, trying to break up the stupid but escalating argument. "Guys, it's not a big deal-"

 _This is very fucking embarrassing_ , was what he really wanted to say, because a few guests who were standing nearby were beginning to take notice, and the ones who didn't know Ichigo were peering curiously at him.

Szayel's face had turned a little pink, obviously blind-sided by his friend's hostility. He nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scoffed. "Come on, Ichigo, let's go. I don't know what's gotten into the brute tonight."

Ichigo made to follow, but froze when Grimmjow sneered, just loud enough for them to hear, "Sure, take your little  _boyfriend_ with you, I'm sure he  _loves_  to have you tell him what to do."

Ichigo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What is  _wrong_  with you?" he hissed in a hushed whisper, glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glared right back back, lips curling as though he was going to say something insulting again, and then he turned around abruptly and stalked off. Ichigo stared, stunned and confused, as the man disappeared through the sliding door.

"What the hell was  _that_ about?" Szayel grumbled next to Ichigo, looking slightly flustered and just as confused as Ichigo felt. Then, sending Ichigo an apologetic smile, he said, "I'm really sorry about that, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo replied and tried to smile back, but he couldn't help but glance at the door one more time before finally following Szayel back to their seats. He didn't feel the least bit hungry anymore, so he ended up picking at his food, pushing it around and only half listening to Szayel as the doctor gossiped about people that Ichigo didn't even know.

Eventually, he realized that his food had gone cold and he had developed a kink in his neck from sneaking so many peeks at the sliding door. He kept expecting to be whisked away at any minute, but Grimmjow hadn't reappeared since. Ichigo hadn't the slightest idea what had gotten into Grimmjow and to be honest he didn't want to be anywhere near the man when Grimmjow was in such a volatile mood.

In the end, Ichigo decided that it was pointless for him to stay any longer. Grimmjow was done with him for the day it seemed, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait to be summoned like some concubine. Seeing that he had carpooled with Renji as usual, he excused himself and started to look for the redhead. Renji would probably sulk over having to leave in the middle of a party, but Ichigo was willing to risk it at this point.

A stroll around the yard and the patio came up empty, and Ichigo soon found himself standing in front of the very door that he'd been staring at the entire evening. He didn't want to go in, knowing that Grimmjow was lurking in there somewhere, but he really needed to find Renji...

"Fuck it," he muttered to himself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the sliding door open and stepped inside.

There were a few guests in the house too, probably seeking out the air conditioning in here. Hisagi was one of them, and Ichigo gave him a brief wave before veering off to the living room to continue his search. He ran into another familiar face there -Starrk with a cheeky-looking little girl with pale green hair- but still no Renij.

There was no sign of Grimmjow too, Ichigo noticed. He felt a strange twinge in his chest and immediately faltered. Was that-

Before he could figure it out, though, a door on his left swung open -it was a study of some sort, if he remembered correctly- and he came face-to-face with the very person he'd just been thinking about. Grimmjow's hair was oddly tussled, like he had rubbed a towel over his head, and he seemed to be just as surprised to see Ichigo. For a moment, the blue eyes simply blinked dumbly, and then they darkened and Ichigo found himself being yanked bodily into the room.

"You've got to stop throwing me around like this!" He straightened up and rubbed his wrist, scowling when he felt how tender it was already.

Grimmjow whirled him around and pressed him up against the door, slamming it shut in the process. "Bullshit, you know you love it," the man growled, and then without another word he leaned in and their lips met, and Ichigo promptly lost his train of thought.

If he'd thought Grimmjow was aggressive before, now he was downright dominating, as though he was marking out his territory with every nip of his teeth. Ichigo groaned, his body suddenly boneless. A hand slipped under the hem of his t-shirt, and another slid down to cup his butt, and then his legs were nudged apart and they were grinding against each other like a pair of overeager teens. He had no idea what the urgency is, but Grimmjow was hot and hard and making all these deep, animalistic sounds in his throat and Ichigo couldn't help but follow. The hunger was infectious, and within seconds Ichigo was thrusting back just as frantically. His blood was boiling, his cheeks flushed and sweaty and his senses were filled with nothing but  _Grimmjow_  -that familiar scent that made him think of the sun and earth, the ragged breathing that had haunted his many dreams, the calloused palms that felt so unbelievably good against his sensitive skin and  _god_  those skilled fingers...

He jerked when Grimmjow sank his teeth into his shoulder, and then he was gone, back arching against the door and into Grimmjow, his moans muffled by his fist because somehow he still had the presence of mind to remember that there were people outside who could hear them.

When Ichigo finally recovered his breath, he shoved Grimmjow off of him and winced when he felt his underwear sticking to his skin.  _Great, now how was he going to go back outside like this..._ and that reminded him.

"So what was that about, huh? That thing with Szayel just now?" he asked, watching as Grimmjow grabbed a handful of tissue to clean himself.

There was a pause before Grimmjow finally answered. "I didn't like what he was doing."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo snatched the tissue box from Grimmjow and scoffed. "Like what? Being nice to me?"

Grimmjow turned around, eyes wide. "You call that being nice to you? He was-"

"He was just teasing me...you know, that thing that friends like to do to each other?" Ichigo said, frowning.

"Teasing? That sleazy bastard was  _flirting_ with you-"

"' _Sleazy bastard'_?" Ichigo whirled around, suddenly angry. He pointed an accusing finger in Grimmjow's face. "That's fucking rich coming from  _you_! Szayel is  _so much_  better than you, asshole, so don't you  _dare_  say-"

Ichigo was expecting Grimmjow to yell back or swear -or hit him, even- so he was taken aback when Grimmjow simply stood there stiffly. Grimmjow's expression was stormy, his jaw clenched tight, brows furrowed...and then Ichigo saw something that made him stop short in the middle of his rant and stare slack-jawed at the man.

If he didn't know any better, he would've have sworn he saw a flash of hurt in Grimmjow's eyes.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

There was no reason to feel insulted because, hell, so  _what_  if Ichigo thought Szayel was better? It didn't make the kid any less  _his_ , so why would he care? But it still took all of Grimmjow's resolve not to flinch, as though he'd just been slapped. He scowled and stamped the odd tightness in his chest down, feeling annoyed at himself.

"Tch, say whatever you want," he spat, straightening his clothes one last time and throwing the ball of used tissue into the small trash can next to his desk. "Like I care."

Then he mustered as much dignity as he could and stalked off, wrenching the door open so hard that the hinges rattled. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ichigo staring open-mouthed at him, looking perplexed, and then he slammed the door closed behind him, leaving the kid behind in the study.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled down the hallway, then into the living room, where a bunch of his friends were lounging around watching a basketball game on the television. Starrk raised a can of beer in greeting, and Grimmjow nodded back, eyeing the crowd warily. He'd wandered in here thinking perhaps hanging out with other people would make him feel better, but now that he was here, surrounded by cheering and rowdy laughter, all he felt was dull throbbing in his temples.

So he slinked off by himself, slipping away unnoticed, and headed for his bedroom instead. It was pathetic really; this was  _his_  party and he was expecting to have a good time, especially since it was just another excuse to get Ichigo's ass here. But then Szayel just  _had_  to go and ruin his day...

Grimmjow thought back of the scene he'd witnessed back at the patio -Ichigo bickering with Szayel in an exasperated tone, balancing a mountain of food on his plate while Szayel chuckled teasingly- and gritted his teeth in frustration. Something had snapped in his head then; he remembered feeling a surge of anger and a pang of...

A pang of  _what_  exactly?

That had been bothering him for a while now; he had a nagging feeling that he should know what it was, but he also had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it when he found out. He had spent the last hour or so trying hard  _not_  to think about it, but the more he resisted the more his mind forced it on him and before he knew it, he was seeing images of them making out in his head. He saw Ichigo writhing beneath Szayel, eyes half-lidded and moaning wantonly, calling Szayel's name; and  _shit_ , he'd had to punch the wall more than once to shake that image away and tell himself that  _no,_  there was no way he was going to let Szayel have his way with Ichigo.

Over his dead body.

* * *

Satisfied that no one was looking in this direction, Ichigo carefully sneaked out of the study. He'd managed to tidy up but he wanted to make sure that he was presentable before running into anyone, so he quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom.

His hand was a mere inch away from the door knob when he heard a muffled voice from within. He froze, eyes widening in disbelief, as he recognized Nelliel's voice.

"Ohh, Renji..."

Blushing madly, Ichigo backpedaled from the door. Well, at least now he knew where Renji was. Not wanting to be caught loitering nearby when they were done -not any time soon from the sound of it- he left as fast as his legs could carry him.

He did manage to find himself another bathroom eventually. He was relieved to see that his clothes were spot-free on the outside and the bite mark on his shoulder was hidden beneath his t-shirt. Apart from his slightly-disheveled hair and reddish lips, he didn't look like he'd just had a quickie with the host. A splash of cold water helped soothe his rosy cheeks; with all that done and settled, his heart gradually calmed down, and he finally had the time to ponder over what had just happened.

He didn't spend much time pondering over Grimmjow's behavior, because he was certain he must've been mistaken. There was  _no way_  that cold-hearted bastard would be hurt, though perhaps he'd managed to bruise the man's ego; Ichigo smirked a bit at the thought.

But forget that, though. His thoughts turned back to what Grimmjow had said about Szayel. Was it true; was Szayel truly  _flirting_  with him? Did that mean that...Szayel was interested in him? Ichigo felt his pulse race a little. He'd never considered the possibility, but then again he had been told before that he was thick as a rock when it came to matters like this. It had been a long time since he'd dated anybody, and Szayel was definitely a nice guy, so maybe...

Ichigo caught himself. He mustn't get ahead of himself. Now that he thought about it, Szayel did seem friendlier than most people, so Grimmjow was probably right, but Ichigo wasn't really in a position where he could just go out and be with anybody. He had a ball and chain by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques after all. His situation was complicated, to say the least; he couldn't possibly see Szayel and still sleep with Grimmjow at the same time without risking his secret. But...it would be a nice change and Szayel  _was_  quite likable...

And there he went again, getting ahead of himself. Either way, whether Szayel was really interested or not, there wasn't much he could do. He could hope that Grimmjow would make an exception for his best friend, but after seeing how hostile Grimmjow was towards Szayel earlier, he highly doubted it.

As Ichigo got ready to leave the bathroom, he had a bad feeling that things were only going to get more interesting, and damn if he wasn't right smack in the middle of it.

* * *

Ichigo hated it when he was right sometimes. In fact, "interesting" was probably too mild a word to describe his life in the following weeks.

It all started with the gigantic bouquet of flowers that arrived at his desk on the first day of finals week. They were roses, at least two dozens of them, blood red, fragrant, and each perfect down to every petal, surrounded by stalks of baby's breath. It was an impressive bouquet, obviously expensive.

The card it came with said simply, "S". Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

Unfortunately for him, Matsumoto immediately made it her mission to find out who this mysterious "S" was.

"Sarah? Susan? Sakura? Suzuki?"

"No, no, no, no!" Ichigo groaned, rubbing his temples. "It's probably just mistaken identity, can you please just drop it-"

Just then, his cell rang, saving him from the woman's incessant prying.

"Do you like the flowers?" Szayel asked the moment Ichigo picked up the call.

Fucking hell, Grimmjow was right.

"They're...uhh, nice." Ichigo blocked Matsumoto, who was trying to plaster her ear next to Ichigo's phone. "Look, can you, uhh, it's a little...you know... _inconvenient_..."

"Oh dear, of course, what was I thinking..." Szayel gasped, sounding dismayed. "I'm so sorry!" And then, without missing a beat, "Are you free tonight? I'd like to take you out to dinner. Just something casual, no pressure."

Ichigo hesitated, knowing that things could get really messy if he really went ahead, but Szayel sounded so hopeful and it was just dinner, so he ended up agreeing despite feeling slightly uneasy about it. It wasn't like he was jumping into an actual relationship or anything.

As it turned out, Szayel's idea of "casual" was a fancy little Italian place downtown, where waiters were dressed smartly in bow ties and vests and the wine list was longer than the dinner menu.

To be fair, Szayel was a charming date. The initial awkwardness faded gradually, Szayel carrying most of the conversation while Ichigo listened and nodded at the right places, and he was actually beginning to enjoy the evening when he cell rang shrilly in his pocket. He took a peek at the screen and scowled.

It was Grimmjow, of course.

Ichigo hit the mute button.

Two minutes later, it rang again, and Ichigo muted it without bothering to check the caller.

By the fifth ring, however, Szayel was looking at him in concern and he knew he had no choice. Persistent bastard.

"Tch, took you long enough," Grimmjow grumbled. "Come over."

"I can't," Ichigo whispered, keeping a straight face even though his heart was beginning to pound in his chest.

Grimmjow was silent for a few moments before demanding, "What do you mean you can't?"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "I'm busy, okay?"

"With what?" Grimmjow sounded incredulous.

By then, Szayel was leaning forward, looking curious and worried. And then, to Ichigo's horror, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Ichigo cringed, and just as he'd feared, the line went deathly quiet on the other end. There was no doubt Grimmjow had heard.

"Is that who I think it is?" Grimmjow gritted out finally.

"Umm, yeah." Ichigo resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. "Look, I'll call you later, just-"

There was a click, and Ichigo found himself listening to the sound of loud steady beeping. Grimmjow had hung up on him.

"Do you need to take care of something? We can go, you know," Szayel offered.

Ichigo was tempted to say yes, but he immediately dismissed it with a frown. He wasn't going to flee with his tail between his legs. Grimmjow could sulk all he wanted; worst case, he would be roughed up more than usual the next time they met. He could handle it.

Mind made up, he shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing important."

* * *

Grimmjow was  _furious_. His stomped on the gas, jaw clenched tight, not caring that he was going seventy miles an hour in a forty zone. His eyes darted to his phone screen, focusing on the little pulsing dot saying "Szayelaporro Granz", and pursed his lips grimly when he saw that it was just around the corner.

He couldn't wait to see Ichigo's face. Damn, he loved technology.

Pink and orange stood out like beacons even in the dim mood lighting, and Grimmjow headed straight for their table, ignoring the strange looks from the other patrons. At six foot one, he cut an imposing figure, and right now he looked downright frightening with his eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a threatening sneer.

Ichigo was the first to see him. The teacher stiffened and his eyes widened comically, prompting Szayel to turn around.

"Grimm! What a coincidence!" Szayel exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Grimmjow smiled thinly, his eyes locked on Ichigo's. "Yeah, fancy meeting you here. How's the food?"

Ichigo stared right back, still looking shocked, but his gaze was defiant even as his fingers tightened around his wine glass.

"It's, uhh, good," he replied stiffly.

"Yes, it's exquisite," Szayel agreed, flashing his date a smile, so captivated by Ichigo that he missed the murderous look on Grimmjow's face completely.

To Grimmjow's wrath, Szayel's hand inched closer to Ichigo's, almost close enough to brush against those skilled fingers. Grimmjow sucked in a deep breath, wishing that he could just snatch Ichigo away but he was much too proud to cause a scene in a place like this. He was, after all, the owner of a reputable modeling agency.

So he did the next best thing. Ignoring the baffled look on his best friend's face, he grabbed the nearest vacant chair and pulled it to their table.

"You won't mind if I join you, right?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo couldn't stop gaping at their unexpected third wheel, who had essentially just invited himself to their date. After staring at his best friend for a few seconds, looking absolutely baffled, Szayel had simply shaken his head and smiled apologetically at Ichigo.

What could they do anyway? Kick Grimmjow out of the restaurant?

Smooth as always, Szayel somehow managed to get conversation flowing again after a long stretch of awkward silence, but Ichigo could barely pay attention, not when Grimmjow was there smirking at him. His mind kept churning, wondering how Grimmjow found them, why he showed up, and  _just what the hell was he doing_. The idiot was acting like a jealous lover, and though Ichigo knew better than to take it seriously, he couldn't stop the wild beating of his heart, nor the blush that was threatening to overtake his face. Ichigo already knew Grimmjow was possessive, but this seemed a little excessive even for him. If Ichigo didn't know any better, he'd think that Grimmjow was fighting with Szayel for his attention. It was almost...cute.

The rest of the night was a bust, obviously. Szayel eventually gave up and, heaving a sigh of resignation, called for the tab. Feeling sorry for Szayel, Ichigo offered to pay, but he was quickly rebuffed by Grimmjow, who gave him a wide, shark-like grin. As usual, Grimmjow had won. Again. The glint of triumph in the man's eyes was hard to miss. The message was clear as day:  _You're Mine_.

But that was not all he saw, though. Ichigo's stomach clenched under the penetrating gaze.

There was no doubt he would have to pay dearly for this.

* * *

Punishment came swift and hard.

His back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of him, and before he could recover, a pair of lips were on him, hot and wet and demanding. Hands tugged harshly at his waist band, pulling his pants down over his hips until they pooled around his feet.

"Slow...down," Ichigo groaned breathlessly, even though he knew full well that wouldn't do anything.

Teeth bit down on his lower lip in response, and Ichigo jerked in pain, letting out a moan that he regretted immediately. Grimmjow's laughter cut into his ears and pride like a cruel blade.

"You know you want this," the man growled, his palms rubbing over Ichigo's swollen length.

Ichigo clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, his body arching unconsciously into the touch. There was no point denying it. His body craved for this, even if he didn't want to. He hated himself and hated Grimmjow even more for seeing through him each and every fucking time.

He was pushed onto the desk and barely had enough time to grab the edge before Grimmjow plunged deep into him. He stifled a cry, burying his face into his arm. The next thrust drove his hips into the side of the desk and his knees nearly buckled. He wrapped his hand around himself, partly for protection but mostly for his own pleasure. The familiar high crashed over him, and soon he was lost, surrendering his body to instincts and at Grimmjow's mercy.

This time, when Grimmjow finally hissed in his ear, "Who do you belong to?", Ichigo didn't even hesitate.

* * *

Grimmjow had been waiting for it, but Szayel didn't approach him until two weeks later, right before everyone else were due to arrive for poker night.

"Why, exactly, are you doing this to me?"

Grimmjow grinned inwardly, pleased to see that Szayel was genuinely annoyed. It was always fun to rile him up, but this time it was even more satisfying. Served him right for getting his grubby paws all over Ichigo. Grimmjow had been angry the other day, but after successfully ruining their date, he was feeling more gleeful than anything else. Surely Szayel would back away now?

Just to provoke his friend, Grimmjow shrugged and asked innocently, "What  _am_  I doing?"

Szayel rolled his eyes and huffed. "Stop yanking my chain, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

 _Chain?_  An image of Ichigo bound and helpless on his bed flashed in Grimmjow's mind, and he smiled. "Tch, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Szayel echoed, eyes large. He pursed his lips and looked around as if to make sure that nobody would overhear. "Well,  _the big deal_ , Grimmjow, is that I really like Ichigo, okay? So stop messing with me!"

The glass that Grimmjow had been putting away slipped out of his hand, only to be intercepted by Szayel as Grimmjow stared at his friend in shock. All sense of victory left him with a whoosh.

"You serious?" Grimmjow blurted, straightening up and snatching the glass back. He felt like he was punched in the gut when Szayel nodded. "I thought you're just playing him," he added lamely.

"To be honest, I was, at first." Szayel smiled dreamily. "And then I realized what a gem he is."

Yeah,  _my_  gem, Grimmjow thought fiercely.

"Do you not agree?" Szayel asked, peering over the top of his silver frames.

 _No. Ichigo's mine_.

"Tch, he's just some kid," Grimmjow muttered. His heart was suddenly beating very fast, and he had to turn away to hold back the urge to hit his friend.

Szayel clicked his tongue. "Well then I guess there's no problem. Unless..." He paused long enough for Grimmjow to look back at him in curiosity. "Are you interested in him too? Is that why you're doing this? Because if you are, it should be a fair competition-"

"No! Of course not!" Grimmjow said reflexively. A bit too quickly, on hindsight.

He was only doing this to keep Szayel away, because...well, because Ichigo belonged to  _him_ , that's why. There was no other reason.

So what was this heavy sinking feeling in his stomach?

* * *

The confrontation with Szayel left Grimmjow restless.

It was one thing to see his best friend flirt and fawn over Ichigo, but to know that Szayel was actually  _serious_  about it...was a whole other story. Heck, Szayel had never said that about  _anyone_  for as long as they knew each other, not even about his dead wife.

Szayelaporro Granz was supposed to be a player; one who could sweet-talk just about anyone into his bed, and he'd never been short of a companion in the bedroom. So why  _serious_  now? And why Ichigo, of all people?

Grimmjow groaned, smacking his own forehead with his fist as he bent over the sink. He'd thought that washing his face with ice cold water would take his mind off things, but all he'd managed to do was give himself a headache.

He told himself that it was bound to happen one day anyway. His twisted arrangement with Ichigo was not sustainable, no matter how much he liked the feeling of claiming the younger man for himself. But to lose out to  _Szayel..._ it was a bitter pill that he couldn't swallow.

_Syazel is so much better than you, asshole!_

Grimmjow winced at the memory. That still stung, and he couldn't comprehend why. He didn't need to anyone's approval, much less from his plaything. That was all Ichigo was, wasn't it? Just a form of entertainment, completely disposable when he tires of it.

A pair of warm, intelligent brown eyes flashed in his mind, and he suddenly thought about Ichigo's taut muscles and smooth skin beneath his palms. He'd never had a lover as passionate as Ichigo, nor one who responded so well with his desires. Ichigo satisfied him as much as he did Ichigo, he was sure of that. They were absolutely compatible in the bedroom, even if nothing else was. Although, he had to admit that he liked the kid's fiery temper, the stubborn streak that-

He caught himself, eyes widening in surprise. What was he doing, weaving poetry? He shook his head and smacked his own forehead again.

He needed to stop thinking.

* * *

Ichigo felt a little apprehensive as he arrived at Grimmjow's doorstep. He hadn't seen Szayel since their disastrous date, and to be honest he wasn't sure if coming here was a good idea at all. He didn't want to stir up any drama in front of the others, but given what Grimmjow did the other day, drama seemed inevitable.

So he was surprised when, an hour into the evening, nothing eventful happened. Szayel was as charming as ever without being overly affectionate, and Grimmjow was...well, he seemed...distracted. It was as if he was only half there, his laughter not quite reaching his eyes and his brows were knitted, lips pursed, like he was feeling annoyed. If anyone else noticed, they kept it to themselves. Ichigo tried to do the same, but he'd caught himself staring for the third time now. Somehow his eyes kept straying over to Grimmjow's direction, his curiosity getting the best of him. Usually by now, Ichigo would've been whisked away already, but Grimmjow had barely even looked at him since he'd arrived.

Was Grimmjow sick or something? Maybe the lights were playing tricks on his eyes, but Ichigo thought the man looked a little pale tonight. It was almost disturbing to see Grimmjow this quiet, without his obnoxious attitude and trademark grin. Ichigo frowned and tried to read the man's expression. Something was definitely bothering Grimmjow - but wait - why would he even care because it was  _so_  not his business...

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Grimmjow stood up suddenly. Ichigo immediately straightened up, even setting down his cards, ready to excuse himself from the game too. But the signal never came; instead of giving Ichigo the usual knowing look that always made his heart race, Grimmjow simply mumbled an apology to the table and walked off, not even sparing a glance in his direction. Ichigo was so stunned that he just sat there open-mouthed like an idiot for a good five seconds, something a lot like disappointment and worry pooling in his stomach.

"Yo, your turn, kiddo," Starrk drawled, nudging Ichigo with his elbow. "You okay?"

Ichigo blinked, finally noticing the curious looks from the other players. "I'm...uhh..." He caught Szayel's concerned expression and looked away quickly. "Umm, gotta pee." Then he left, heart suddenly hammering in his chest. He had no idea what he was doing, why he had the urge to run after Grimmjow. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be thankful that he didn't have to endure another humiliating encounter this evening, yet he couldn't seem to stop, his legs carrying him up the stairs where he knew Grimmjow had retreated to. He followed the sound of footsteps, down the hallways that he was familiar with by now; and then he rounded a corner and promptly collided into Grimmjow.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Ichigo held his throbbing nose and scowled up at the older man, who had clearly been waiting in ambush. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, and then realized that... _he had absolutely no clue what to say_. 'Are you alright?' suddenly seemed ridiculous even in his own mind.

"Oh, I see," Grimmjow said, stepping closer, forcing Ichigo to backpedal automatically until his back was pressed against the wall. Grimmjow's gaze turned cruel as their eyes locked. Leaning down, he licked the shell of Ichigo's ear and whispered, "You want me to fuck you."

Ichigo paled. His stomach lurched, and for a horrifying moment he thought he was going to be sick.

"I didn't do anything, yet you still follow me around like the dirty slut you are," Grimmjow continued to whisper, his breath hot and wet against Ichigo's neck. "And you're going to  _beg_  me to give it to you, aren't you? You like my cock so much that you can't even stay away-"

It hit Ichigo like a slap. It was stupid, coming after Grimmjow like this, because of course that was what Grimmjow would think. After all, it's not like they were even friends. Even though Ichigo knew Grimmjow's house so well now that he could navigate the place with ease even in the dark, when it all boiled down to it, they were nothing but strangers, thrown together by some twist of fate. Grimmjow was possessive, yes, but only in the way one would lay claim to a piece of property; nothing more.

"Shut up," Ichigo found himself saying, his voice cracking a little.

Grimmjow wasn't done. His lips curled into a sneer, and his eyes made Ichigo want to curl further into himself. "You want me to spread you wide open," Grimmjow said, one hand dropping away from the wall to pinch Ichigo's rear. His nails dug into the soft flesh there as he made his way further down, his fingers kneading, squeezing crudely. "And then you want me to-" His knee slipped between Ichigo's legs. "-fuck you because you're a sick, dirty-"

Ichigo struck without thinking. It was too much; he couldn't take this anymore. Screw his damn secret. If Grimmjow wanted to rat him out then so be it. He'd had enough of this shit. He could deal with the consequences, which was what he should've done from the beginning. Instead, he'd given himself over to this...this...he wanted to say  _monster_  but this 'monster' had made all his darkest fantasies come true, so what would that make  _him_? Chest heaving, he stared at Grimmjow and watched the expressions shift on the other man's face.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Grimmjow growled, clutching his cheek with one hand. There was a tiny streak of blood at the corner of his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were narrowed, full of anger, and his finger shook slightly as it pointed in the direction of the front door. "Get out."

* * *

Ichigo didn't stop running until he reached the main road, and it wasn't until a car sped by that he realized that he'd left his at Grimmjow's driveway. Out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat, he doubled over and grabbed his knees.

 _Shit_.

He couldn't go back for his car; Renji would have to drive it back or something, because he would never go back there again,  _ever_. It was all over.

No more frantic groping in the dark; no more struggling and wild kicking as he was pushed onto his back. No more biting or scratching or bruises to cover the next day, or kisses that would leave him breathless, or lewd demands that were sinful enough to make his knees go weak. No more wicked laughter, witty remarks, or lustful gazes from eyes as blue as a bottomless ocean, and - shit, why was he even thinking about all this right now?

He shook his head and straightened up. He must be in shock or something. He needed to pull himself together,  _goddamnit_ , not dwell on stupid things like this. Letting out a tired sigh, he turned his attention back to his current predicament. He would have to walk; it'd be a pretty long trek on foot, but perhaps fresh air was exactly what he needed. Just as he squared his shoulders and composed himself, he heard voices coming from his right. He squinted, not seeing anything at first, and then two figures appeared around the corner: a petite young woman holding the hand of a small child. Even in the fading light, the shade of pink was unmistakable.

Yachiru was talking animatedly to the woman, her tiny fist waving in the air as she twittered on. The young woman - the nanny, Ichigo presumed - listened intently with a soft smile on her lips, nodding occasionally as she kept a tight grip on her charge. A noisy, bubbly young child was the last thing Ichigo needed at the moment, so he turned around and jogged down the road in search of a hiding place. Finding a small alley that forked off of the road nearby, he quickly ducked into it.

Their voices drew nearer. Now Ichigo could hear what Yachiru was saying - " _I'm going to ask daddy if I can keep a little kitty, like the one Grimmy drew for me!"_  - and he pressed himself further into the alley.

Grimmy, eh? Ho ho! Just wait till he tells Grimmjow about that-

Except, no, he wouldn't be seeing that man again. He felt a strange twinge in his chest at the thought and had to clamp his mouth shut to stifle a groan of frustration. Was he seriously so desperate that he was already beginning to - he flinched inwardly -  _regret_ walking away? God, just how pathetic was he?

He reached up and was about to pull at his hair when a sudden screech of tires sliced through Yachiru's endless chatter. And then there was a loud bang from a car door sliding open and the nanny was suddenly screaming.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

 

Back at the mansion, Grimmjow paced around his room like a caged animal. He felt like one, too, his legs itching to run after Ichigo, but his ego wouldn't let him. What would he say anyway, even if he did manage to catch up to the kid? He knew he'd overstepped the boundaries, but Ichigo had  _hit_  him - had fucking punched him right in the cheek - so he'd be damned if he was going to be to the one  _apologizing_.

But shit, that look on Ichigo's face - Grimmjow raked his fingers through his hair with a scowl, tussling it further - he'd never seen Ichigo look so hurt. He had no idea why Ichigo came to look for him, but clearly it wasn't for a shag, he'd figured as much now. And what was he thinking, saying all of that,  _right in the fucking open_? What if someone had overheard? This was his secret as much as it was Ichigo's, though clearly Ichigo was so wrapped up in his own worries that it never occurred to him.

Grimmjow gave his dresser a half-hearted kick.

Then, pinching the bridge of his nose, he fished out his cell phone and unlocked the screen.

* * *

Ichigo shot out of the alley to see a white van stopped in the middle of the street. Yachiru and the nanny were blocked from view, but he could hear the two of them screaming and scuffling with someone.

"Let her go! No! Let her-"

Ichigo glanced at the driver. The man was focused on his accomplice, his head turned towards the back. Ichigo took the opening to dart across the front of the van. He crouched down and peeked around the headlights, just in time to see the nanny being kicked in the stomach.

A man, dressed in black with ski mask over his face, had his arms around Yachiru and was pulling her into the van.

"Momo!" Yachiru screamed, her tiny fingers slipping from her nanny's grip as the young woman gasped in pain.

Without thinking, Ichigo rushed out. In his anger, he didn't see the driver turning back to stare wide-eyed at him. The next thing he knew, the door on the driver's side swung open and he smashed right into it. He was knocked off his feet by the force and landed heavily on his rear, and before he could sit up, a heavy weight was upon him, pinning him to the ground.

It was the driver, his face also masked, but the eyes that peeked out from the eye holes were narrowed and cruel. Ichigo growled in return and drew up his knees, intending to throw the man over his head. But the assailant was large and bulky and refused to budge, and before Ichigo could try again, the man grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's hair.

There was an explosion of pain, and then Ichigo's vision went dark around the edges as the back of his head was slammed onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A loud yell came from the other kidnapper. "Get back in the car!"

Yachiru's nanny used the moment of distraction from Ichigo's appearance to throw her arms around Yachiru's shoulders and was trying to pull her free. The kidnapper growled and tightened his grip around the little girl's stomach and yanked. Stuck in the middle of a human tug-of-war, Yachiru cried in pain and fright, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks as she tried hard to cling onto her nanny.

"Momo! Daddy!  _Grimmy_!"

His student's cries gave Ichigo a new burst of energy, and he reached up to grab his attacker's wrist. Finding the wrist joint, he squeezed as hard as he could around the bones. Just as he expected, the man grunted out in pain and released his hair, and Ichigo took the chance to throw a punch at the man's face. His fist connected with a pudgy cheek, and he grinned at his attacker's howl of pain. Another punch sent the man scrambling off of him, and Ichigo quickly rolled away. A sudden wave of nausea nearly had him on his back again, but he managed to stagger to his feet, his body swaying slightly as he tried not to think about the warm trickle of blood that was running down the back of his neck.

"Just fucking grab the kid!" The driver snarled at his companion, one hand cupping the side of his face as he eyed Ichigo warily.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing you fat fucker?!"

Yachiru's screams went up a few notches as she once again slipped from her nanny's arms. Knowing that it was now or never, Ichigo charged forward and tackled the driver, who grunted in surprise at Ichigo's speed and strength. Not giving his opponent time to recover, Ichigo drove his elbow into the man's face - right in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch, then, ignoring the man's pathetic whimper, Ichigo followed up with a vicious roundhouse kick, sending the man stumbling back a few steps.

By then, Yachiru had recognized Ichigo, and she squirmed in her kidnapper's grip, her free arm reaching out for Ichigo and shrieking his name at the top of her lungs. The man's eyes widened comically as Ichigo came barreling towards him - a scary sight with his bloodied t-shirt and bared teeth - and in his fear he gave Yachiru one desperate yank.

Time seemed to slow down in Ichigo's eyes as he watched Yachiru's fingers leave her nanny's hand.

* * *

"Hi, this is Ichigo, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now-"

"God-fucking-damnit," Grimmjow muttered, hitting the End Call button on his phone. So much for all the rehearsing he'd done. He wasn't going to be so lame as to apologize in a fucking voicemail.

* * *

It was close - too close - but Ichigo's hand managed to wrap around Yachiru's, and he used the leverage to pull her a little closer before grabbing her under her armpits. The assailant's grip slipped lower, his hold sliding down to Yachiru's thighs.

The nanny scrambled up to Ichigo's side and started swinging her bag at the kidnapper. The man cried out, and it was clear that he was going to have to let go soon if he didn't want to get dragged out of the van. For a moment, it looked as though that was going to happen - Ichigo could feel the man's grip loosen - but then all of a sudden there was a sickening thud, and the young woman crumpled to the ground.

Before Ichigo could turn around, something big and heavy clubbed him over his head. Already weakened by his initial injury, he fell to his knees, pulling Yachiru with him.

 _The driver_. In the heat of things, Ichigo had completely forgotten about the other man.

"Shit! You killed them! We're so fucked!"

"We need to get out of here!"

The men's voices were growing distant, but they seemed to be panicking now. The man Ichigo had been struggling with finally let go of Yachiru, and Ichigo collapsed under the girl's sudden weight.

The last thing he saw was Yachiru's tear-streaked face, and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Grimmjow unlocked the screen again and looked at his list of recent calls. His eyes stopped at Ichigo's name at the very top.

Okay.  _He could do this_. He'd try one more time and then he could at least say that he had tried his best. It wasn't his fault if Ichigo was throwing a tantrum and wouldn't pick up his call. The dial tone rang on and on, and he was just about to hit End Call again when the call finally went through.

"Hey-" he started, his palms becoming sweaty again. "Listen-"

"Grimmy!"

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot towards his hairline. This voice was...

"Grimmy?" A hiccup followed by soft sniffles came from the other end of the line. "Wake up, please..."

His breath caught in his throat. "P-pinky? Pinky is that you?"

Another hiccup, and then came a loud wail, "I can't get them to wake up! Kurosaki-sensei won't wake up!"

"Where are you?" Grimmjow threw his door open and started running.

* * *

Grimmjow willed his heart to slow down, but it was impossible. He was afraid for his goddaughter, but it was the thought of Ichigo bleeding out on the street that seized him with a fear that he'd never felt before.

"Lots and lots of blood!" Yachiru had bawled when he asked.

That was all he could get out of Yachiru - the poor child was hysterical - but he knew they couldn't possibly be too far away since Ichigo had left his house not too long ago.

The others dropped their cards as soon as they saw him barreling down the stairs like a mad man, clutching his phone in a white-knuckled grip. He tossed it to Szayel, who paled immediately when he heard his daughter's terrified sobs on the speaker phone. When Yachiru mentioned Ichigo, Hisagi had to grab Renji by his ponytail to stop the man from running out of the house bare-footed.

Within seconds, the whole gang was peeling out of the driveway, tires squealing loudly; Grimmjow and Szayel in one car, still on the phone with Yachiru, while Kensei drove the rest.

It didn't take long for them to find the girl - her bubblegum pink hair a beacon even under the flickering streetlights. She was on the side of the road, kneeling over her nanny's prone form. And sprawled right next to her, still as a corpse, was Ichigo. Grimmjow stomped on the brake so hard that his car fishtailed for a bit, and then he was sprinting towards them, leaving his car door wide open. Szayel reached his daughter first, and Yachiru threw herself at him, her face puffy and red with big fat tears rolling off her cheeks.

Seeing that Yachiru seemed unharmed, Grimmjow ran past her without stopping and sank to his knees next to Ichigo. Yachiru was right - there was a lot of blood under Ichigo's head and the collar of his t-shirt was thoroughly soaked.

"Oh shit...Ichi..." Renji whispered, sounding almost in tears as he crouched down on the other side.

Hands trembling, Grimmjow pressed his fingers against Ichigo's neck to feel for a pulse and nearly cried in relief when he felt one. His first impulse was to scoop the younger man up, but Kensei grabbed his arm, shaking his head solemnly.

"We shouldn't move him till we know the extent of his injuries," the older man cautioned when Grimmjow tried to shrug him off. "I've already called them, the ambulance should be here soon."

True to his words, they arrived within minutes, siren blaring shrilly. Grimmjow snarled when the paramedics urged him to step aside, but a firm tug from Kensei got him to move. The rest was a numb blur, and when Ichigo was finally loaded into the back of an ambulance, Grimmjow allowed himself to be led to his car. Calmer now that he knew that Yachiru was safe, Szayel took the wheel, and they sped off behind the two emergency vehicles.

Grimmjow could only stare at the flashing lights ahead, feeling sick to his stomach, and hope that they weren't too late.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Arms crossed in front of his chest, Grimmjow stared at the slumbering figure in the hospital cot. They'd shaved Ichigo's head to treat the wounds, and now, where all that spiky tangerine hair should be, were swaths of stark-white bandages. Under different circumstances, Grimmjow might've found the mummy-like get-up hilarious, but now he could only grit his teeth and try not to think about the stitches and bruises beneath them.

Ichigo was going to be fine, the doctors had said. Head wounds tended to bleed more, so it looked worse than it actually was, they told him. Ichigo had a concussion and had to be monitored closely tonight, but a full recovery was expected.

 _Hmph_. Grimmjow would believe it when Ichigo opens his eyes.

"Go home, boss."

A hand landed heavily on Grimmjow's shoulder, and he spun around to find Kensei looking at him with tired eyes. The past few hours had been stressful on all of them; Grimmjow figured he probably looked just as exhausted himself. But he was restless - sleep was the farthest thing in his mind right now.

"No, I'm staying here," Grimmjow said.

Another voice piped up, "No,  _I'll_  stay here." Renji's eyes were bloodshot - Grimmjow suspected it was not entirely because of fatigue. "He's my best friend," the redhead added.

Grimmjow glared at Renji. " _I'm_  staying."

The air grew tense for a moment as the two of them faced-off in silence, and the nurses at the station started looking at the men with worried frowns. Grimmjow stood his ground under Renji's critical gaze, and then, after a few seconds, Renji seemed to come to an understanding. His shoulders relaxed and he took a step back.

"You're lucky Ichigo's dad is out of town this week, otherwise we'd  _both_  be kicked out," Renji muttered.

Grimmjow didn't bother with a reply. He turned his attention back to Ichigo and felt his chest tighten, as if someone had punched a hole right through his chest and was now squeezing his lungs. He had started feeling this way since he heard Yachiru's voice through Ichigo's phone, and it had only grown worse as the night wore on, especially when he saw all that blood on the ground.

"Well, in that case, we'll see you in the morning," Kensei said, beckoning to Hisagi, who was watching them warily.

Starrk and Nnoitra, who had been dozing off and on in the chairs along the wall, stood up and stretched. Szayel was the only one absent, having gone to the police station after making sure that his daughter was fine and that the nanny was in good hands. One by one, they tipped their heads at Grimmjow, and then he was finally alone in front of the hospital ward, still staring at Ichigo through the window.

* * *

Consciousness returned to Ichigo gradually, like gentle waves licking at the edges of his senses. The steady beeping sound registered first, followed by a clean, medicinal scent. His head was heavy and foggy, like it was stuffed full of cotton and he had to claw through it all just to open his eyes.

And then he was suddenly aware of a strange ticklish sensation at the side of his jaw, like he was being poked by a fine-bristled brush. He tried to shift in order to look at it properly, but even the slightest movement made him dizzy, so after a few futile attempts, he closed his eyes and let himself relax into the pillow. He took a deep breath and finally recognized the smell around him - he was at a hospital. Somehow, he didn't feel alarmed at the thought, he just sort of accepted it, his mind not quite catching up yet. His body felt heavy, like his limbs were weighed down somehow, and he was starting to feel sleepy again...

Then his eyes flew open, the memories of what happened flooding back suddenly.

"Yachiru!" he cried, sitting up with a jolt.

Or at least,  _tried_  to sit up, because the moment he moved, the world seemed to tilt on its axis and he collapsed back onto the cot, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fight off the sharp pang of nausea.

"Oh shit, take it easy!" A familiar voice barked next to him. A pair of hands came down to grab his biceps, only to leave and then return to touch his shoulders, and then leave again before clumsily pressing on his heaving chest. As Ichigo let out a groan, he heard footsteps receding quickly from his side, then the same voice started yelling somewhere far away.

A different set of footsteps followed soon after, and Ichigo found himself blinking up into the smiling face of a woman.

"There, there," she said gently. Cool fingertips brushed over his cheeks and eyelids, and then the woman started asking him questions. Silly things like today's date, his name, whether he can feel his toes and move his fingers, but he did his best to answer anyway, feeling dismayed when he heard how hoarse and weak his own voice sounded.

After a while, the lady doctor nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "You'll live," she said with a hint of humor, her short silver hair bobbing slightly. "But I want to keep you here for a couple of nights, just in case. Relax and rest now, I'll have a nurse bring you some water and pain medication, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, keeping the movement minimal. His head was still swimming, but the discomfort had ebbed a little. In fact, his head had cleared quite a bit after talking to the doctor, and now he finally recognized the tall figure hovering at the doorway.

"Grimmjow," he blurted in surprise.

The man hesitated at the doorway, brows furrowed with a look of uncertainty on his face. His hair was matted flat on one side and his cheek was slightly red, like it had been pressed up against something for a long time.

"Hey," Grimmjow said, shuffling closer, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap," Ichigo replied balefully. Taking note of Grimmjow's sleepy eyes, Ichigo had a feeling he now knew what had been tickling him earlier. "How long have you been here?" he asked, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

Something that looked like a blush flashed across Grimmjow's face. "A while."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a bit, then Grimmjow pulled a chair closer to the cot and sat down in it. "Yachiru's fine," he said, changing the topic. "Frightened, but she's not hurt. Momo's a little banged up but it's not serious."

Ichigo recalled hearing Yachiru scream her nanny's name, so he nodded, glad that the brave woman was safe. "And the perps?" he asked.

Grimmjow snorted, a small smirk tugging on his lips. " _Somebody_  has been watching too many cop shows," he commented before shaking his head. "I dunno. They don't have much to go on, is what I heard. They'll probably come talk to you soon, see if you remember anything."

There was soft knocking on the door, and a nurse walked in with a tray. Grimmjow scooted away to make space for her but Ichigo could sense the man's gaze on him as the nurse tended to him. His belly did that strange flip-flopping thing again and for a moment he had the insane urge to blush. It was ridiculous; after all they had done, he should be used to this by now. Except...this felt different somehow, though  _how_ exactly, he couldn't explain.

Before he knew it, the examination was done, and the nurse guided Ichigo onto his back in the hospital cot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow return to his side, and he finally got a good look at the man. The redness on Grimmjow's cheeks had faded, but the sleep-creases were still there. That, along with matted hair and day-old stubble, made Grimmjow look years older. Less polished and glamorous, but Ichigo decided that he much preferred Grimmjow this way. It made him more...real. More human and less like the cocky, cold-hearted bastard that he always was to Ichigo.

Neither of them said anything. Grimmjow seemed content to just sit there quietly, and after a few minutes, Ichigo let himself slip into the comfortable embrace of sleep, lulled by the steady breathing of his silent companion.

* * *

"You know, you could've just told me that you like him."

Grimmjow snapped out of his light doze with a start. He quickly looked at Ichigo to make sure that the younger man hadn't been disturbed, then he narrowed his eyes and turned to face the speaker. Szayel was standing with his back against the closed door, arms folded and looking accusingly at him.

A feeling akin to panic crept into his chest under his best friend's scrutiny. "I don't know what you're talking about," Grimmjow whispered defensively.

Szayel scoffed, then curled his finger and gestured for Grimmjow to follow him out of the room. Grimmjow sighed and stood up grudgingly, not wanting to leave Ichigo's side but knowing that if they remained, they would only rouse Ichigo from his much-needed rest.

They ended up at the cafeteria, where Szayel bought them both coffee, and then they sat down at a table at the farthest corner that they could find. Grimmjow took a whiff of the coffee and wrinkled his nose.

"I've always known," Szayel said.

Grimmjow scowled but didn't know how to respond. His heart was pounding, and he had a feeling that the fragile control he'd been keeping around his emotions was about to unravel. Despite his earlier assertion, he knew  _exactly_  just what Szayel meant. He'd had a lot of time to think hard and long while Ichigo was asleep. He couldn't believe it - didn't  _want_  to believe it - but he knew Szayel was right.

Kurosaki Ichigo was special to him in a way that nobody else ever was before.

It just took him a near-death encounter to see it.

"I don't see why you're afraid to admit it," Szayel went on.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to tell his best friend that  _no_ , he was  _not_  afraid - and then immediately realized that he'd be lying if he said so. Of course he was afraid; of rejection, of ridicule, of hurt. And he was  _certain_  that was all he was going to get, because  _surely_  Ichigo would not be crazy enough to want someone like him. Sure, Ichigo had stuck around way longer than any sane person would but it was only out of fear - fear that Grimmjow had pounded into him right from the very start. How do you erase something like that?

Grimmjow felt a surge of helplessness, and he put down his cup. "I don't know what to do," he said finally.

* * *

Much to the nurses' chagrin, Ichigo's discharge from the hospital was a noisy affair. The entire group decided to drop in to escort him home, even Harribel, who had never been particularly friendly towards Ichigo. Little Yachiru came as well, bringing with her a large bouquet of sunflowers. The lack of hair on her teacher's head confused her at first, but then she seemed to recognize Ichigo's eyes and promptly threw herself around his knees.

Ichigo tried not to become overwhelmed, but it was hard. It was amazing to see so many people genuinely happy that he was safe, and his mind reeled from it all. All along, they had always been  _Grimmjow's friends,_  or even  _Renji's friends_ , but for the first time today, he truly felt like these were  _his_  friends.

As usual, whenever there was Yachiru involved, Ichigo found himself thoroughly distracted. By the time she finally quietened down - only because her godfather threatened to take away her precious doll - Ichigo realized that the car was already moving.

In the wrong direction.

"Hey." He sat up and peered out the window just to be sure. "My apartment's that way."

Renji, who had gotten the shotgun seat, turned around and said sheepishly, "Yeah, about that...I'm flying out for a photoshoot tomorrow, you see."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And, well, you clearly need someone to take care of you so I figured you'd be comfortable at Grimmjow's house..." Renji trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, the way he always did when he had done something dodgy and was hoping that he wouldn't get into too much trouble. "It's only for a week!" he added quickly.

Ichigo stared at his friend, aghast.  _A week?_ His eyes darted automatically to the rear view mirror and he froze when familiar blue eyes stared right back at him.

He should protest. He didn't  _need_  someone to take care of him. He should insist on going back to his apartment so that he didn't need to face this-

"Grimmy is a very good nurse!" Yachiru piped up cheerfully next to Ichigo. "Last time, when I broke my arm, he gave me all the ice cream I want and read me Disney Princess stories every night! He'll take very good care of you!"

Despite himself, Ichigo found his lips twitching into a smile. "Oh, really now?"

Yachiru seemed to take that as a challenge to her credibility, and, with her chin thrust out in indignation, she strained against the seat belt and punched the driver's seat. "Right? You'll take good care of Kurosaki-sensei right, Grimmy?" she demanded, eyes wide and fierce.

Ichigo glanced at the rear view mirror again. Grimmjow looked a little embarrassed - probably horrified that his exploits with Disney Princesses had been exposed - but he nodded seriously. "Of course I will," he said, holding Ichigo's gaze in the mirror for a moment, just long enough for Ichigo to see the unbridled sincerity in the depths of his eyes.

"So, we okay?" Renji poked his head around and grinned, completely oblivious to the troubled look on his friend's face.

 _I must be nuts_ , Ichigo thought. "Sure, why not."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys will like it. :)**

* * *

The guest bedroom was spacious, even more so than Ichigo's entire living room. If he wasn't so exhausted, he might've felt impressed, but as it was, once the pain medication began to wear off, all Ichigo wanted was a bed.

"Be quiet now, Pinky," he heard Grimmjow whisper at the doorway as the man pulled the door closed.

Just as softly, Yachiru asked, "Is sensei sleeping?"

Eyes half-closed, Ichigo pretended not to see the little girl squeezing between her godfather and the door to peek at him through the gap, but he could hear the worry in her voice. His heart warmed a bit towards his student, even if she was such a terror in his classroom.

"Yes, so let's let him rest, okay? Come on, I'll read you a book."

"Yes! I want Sleeping Beauty this time!"

"What? But we just read that last week!"

"Please? Grimmy?"

As their voices faded away, just before sleep overtook him completely, Ichigo felt his lips curve into a small smile.

* * *

Grimmjow swept Yachiru's hair away from her face, and then tucked the covers under her chin, chuckling when the girl nuzzled sleepily into his hand. It had been a while since he'd had her stay overnight here, but Szayel had been pre-occupied with the whole kidnapping affair and figured Yachiru would be safer with Grimmjow than alone in their house with only Momo for company. Here, at least, Grimmjow could watch over her, and woe to anyone who dares to hurt those under his protection.

Once he was certain that Yachiru was asleep, Grimmjow tiptoed out of her room and shut the door, leaving just an inch-wide gap so that he could hear her if she needed him during the night. He quickly showered and changed into a comfortable sleeveless top and sweatpants, then he made his way to the other guest bedroom. There, he hesitated in front of the door, chewing his bottom lip for a moment before letting out a sigh and pushed it open carefully.

Ichigo was curled on his side, the duvet coming all the way up to his ears. Grimmjow clenched his jaw unconsciously at the sight of the bandages that took the place of Ichigo's vibrant hair, something that he had grown used to and hadn't realized how much he'd liked until it was gone.

He snorted softly and shook his head.  _Story of my life_ , he thought as he carried a chair to the side of the bed. He knew Ichigo didn't need anyone standing guard over him through the night, but he might as well. He wasn't sleepy, not when his blood thrummed with anger - anger at the men who had touched his...his...

Not his property. Not his plaything.

Szayel had opened his eyes. He couldn't believe how thick he had been. All this time he'd thought that Ichigo was at  _his_ mercy when it was actually the other way around. Sure, he had threatened to - and at the time truly believed that he would - expose their secret, and when he saw how effective it was at keeping the younger man by his side, he saw no reason to stop. But, now that he really thought about it, he realized he would never do it for real. He could never stoop that low.

And now he could not be any more terrified. After all this, Ichigo would surely leave him. He had, after all, thrown the man out of his house that day. He had  _ordered_  him to leave. He wished he could take it back, take  _all_  of it back and start over, get to know Ichigo again, properly this time. But he knew, deep inside, that it was too late. Some things simply cannot be undone, and he was sure blackmailing someone for sex was one of them.

Still, he had promised Abarai that he'd take care of Ichigo, so he would, even if it would, undoubtedly, be the worst one week of his life.

* * *

Some time during the night, between staring at Ichigo's eye lashes and keeping an ear out for Yachiru, Grimmjow found himself nodding off. After jerking awake for the fifth time, he had to admit that, restless as he was, his body simply could not take it anymore. Rubbing his face, he stood up, fully intending to return to his own bedroom to sleep. But when he got to the door, he hesitated.

What if Ichigo needed a glass of water in the middle of the night, or perhaps some help for a trip to the bathroom? No, he should stay here, just in case.

Moving as quietly as he could, Grimmjow went back to the king-sized bed. Slowly, he eased himself onto the other side and settled down on his back, careful to keep a good distance away from Ichigo.

He would nap here just for a moment, he decided. Just enough to get his batteries charged up again. With how exhausted Ichigo was, the younger man probably wouldn't even know he was ever there.

* * *

Ichigo blinked slowly as he came to, his eye lids feeling sticky after a long night's sleep. It had been completely dreamless; the bed was absolutely wonderful. The only thing that bothered him - and was probably what had woken him - was the rather stifling duvet that seemed much warmer than he remembered.

Then he tried to turn, and that was when he realized that he was trapped not by the duvet, but rather by the man sleeping on top of it. A heavy arm was draped over his waist and a hot, sturdy body was pressed up against his back. Judging by the familiar smell, it could only be one person.

Ichigo squirmed and was getting ready to lash out at the pervert when Grimmjow suddenly murmured softly in his sleep, and then the man's grip tightened around him.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow mumbled, his voice so soft that Ichigo nearly missed it.

Ichigo froze, his eyes widening in surprise. It was his name, there was no doubt about it, but he'd never heard Grimmjow say it this way. Usually it would sound like a growl, deep and husky and filled with hunger, but this, now, sounded almost like a whimper.

Feeling curious, Ichigo turned slowly, mindful not to wake the other man. It took a while, but he finally did manage to shift his body around enough to come face-to-face with Grimmjow.

Long lashes fanned out against Grimmjow's cheeks, the slim brows drawn into a frown, and his eyelids were moving slightly, likely from a dream. The thick blue locks that were covering part of Grimmjow's eyes were tangled, greasy. The man looked tired, his usually-flawless skin appearing sallow.

If Ichigo didn't know any better, he'd think Grimmjow was the recovering patient here.

Just as the thought slipped into his mind, the man groaned and twitched, his arm squeezing around Ichigo again before his eyes suddenly popped open. Wide. Shocked. Horrified.

"Sorry," Grimmjow said hastily, letting go of Ichigo as if he was a piece of hot stone.

"It's alright," Ichigo replied. He watched, feeling more than a little baffled, as Grimmjow practically jumped out of the bed.

For a moment, a thick, awkward silence filled the room, and then mercifully, it was shattered by a loud, high-pitched wail.

"Grimmy I'm hungry!"

* * *

It was late morning by the time Grimmjow had Yachiru bathed, fed, and shooed off to the living room to watch her favorite cartoon. The whole time, Ichigo sat at the kitchen island and watched in wonder.

It was surreal seeing the man handle Yachiru like he was a seasoned parent. Ichigo never thought he'd see this side of Grimmjow, never even thought Grimmjow had it in him  _not_  to act like a complete asshole all the time.

With Yachiru gone, the kitchen was silent again. The man was at the sink, washing the dishes that they had used for breakfast. Ichigo stared at the strong, toned back, admiring how the muscles flexed beneath the thin t-shirt Grimmjow was wearing. It was a fantastic view, one that he didn't get to see often because they were always in a hurry, always too busy getting to the main event to just  _look_  at each other.

Ichigo's face fell as he was reminded of their situation. Was it going to happen all over again? Granted, Grimmjow had been oddly subdued ever since Ichigo saw him at the hospital, but still, what other reason would Grimmjow have to let him stay at his place? Sure, the man had seemed sincere when he said he'd take care of him, but he did just find Grimmjow spooning him from behind this morning.

The sound of water stopped, and Ichigo quickly lowered his eyes to stare at his mug before Grimmjow could turn around.

"How're you feeling?"

Ichigo shrugged, then risked a glance at the older man. "Better, I guess. The pain meds are working."

"Good," Grimmjow said with a nod, drying his hands on a kitchen towel. He held Ichigo's gaze for a moment, as if assessing to see if Ichigo was telling the truth, and then gestured to the living room. "Well, make yourself at home. I'm going to join Pinky for a little bit, you can do whatever you like."

Tilting his head slightly to listen, Ichigo recognized the song coming from the television. "I've heard the song more times than I can count, but I haven't actually watched the movie," he said, smirking. "I'll join you guys if you don't mind."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise, and then he grinned. It was a welcome sight, something familiar at last, and Ichigo found his own smile widen in response.

"Alright," Grimmjow said, spreading his arm wide to let Ichigo go first. "Frozen it is."

* * *

Two hours later, Grimmjow was the only one awake. Curled up on his left, Yachiru's head was on his lap, a small puddle of drool forming on his sweatpants as she slept. On the other side, Ichigo's head rested heavily against his shoulder. Grimmjow was trapped in the middle, not even daring to breathe too loudly in case he woke them.

Alone with his thoughts, the look on Ichigo's face when they were in the kitchen flashed in his mind. It was obvious the teacher felt uncomfortable being here, and Grimmjow didn't blame him. Of course he wasn't the only one to feel this new awkwardness between the two of them. Elephant in the room, indeed. They could continue to dance around each other for a while, but sooner or later one of them would surely break down, and he wasn't looking forward to that moment.

He knew what he wanted, even though he knew it was an unattainable goal. Should he even bother telling Ichigo how he felt? Part of him just wanted this week to be over with so that he could start to forget about Ichigo, but he knew it wasn't so simple. Ichigo was part of the gang now, they were bound to see each other now and then. Knowing Ichigo, he would probably try to distance himself from the others just to avoid Grimmjow. Abarai had told him enough for him to know that Ichigo didn't have many friends in the area, so he was going to make sure that wouldn't happen.

And then there was a part of him - a very big part - that was telling him to man up and face this head-on. He created this mess so he'd better darn well clean it up himself. It was just...much easier said than done.

He must have sighed out loud at the thought, because right at that moment, he felt Ichigo stirring, one hand coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned loudly. Then, as though he'd suddenly realized where he was, Ichigo jerked away from him. The expression on Ichigo's face reminded Grimmjow of how he'd felt when he woke up to find himself spooning the younger man.

"It's okay," Grimmjow said with a forced smile. "She does it all the time too." He pointed to Yachiru, who was still sound asleep.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," Ichigo said sheepishly. "Guess I am too old for Disney after all."

"Nah, never too old," Grimmjow replied, hating the tension between them but not quite ready to have 'the talk' yet, especially with Yachiru here and all. "You're still recovering, it's normal to be tired." When Ichigo returned a smile that looked just as stiff as his own, Grimmjow sighed.

It needed to be done. Ready or not, he had to take the first step.

Gathering Yachiru in his arms, Grimmjow got to his feet carefully. The girl squirmed a little but didn't open her eyes, so he carried her to her room and tucked her in for a proper nap. Then he pulled the door closed and walked back to the living room, where Ichigo was still sitting on the couch. The man was staring intently at the darkened television screen, his legs pulled up against his chest.

Grimmjow stood and watched quietly for a moment, chewing on his lip and dreading the conversation he was about to start. Then, before he could say anything, Ichigo spoke.

"Just do it."

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned, not understanding. "Do what?"

Ichigo finally turned around to look him in the eye. "That's why I'm here, right?" Ichigo asked.

It took Grimmjow two seconds to piece it together. He felt a surge of indignation, but he balled his fists and fought to control himself. "Do you really think so little of me?" he asked evenly, trying hard not to show the hurt in his voice.

There was a long pause before Ichigo let out a sigh. "I don't know," he said, sounding tired. "That's the only reason I've ever been here for. What do you want me to think, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow flinched, but knew he'd deserved that. "That's not why you're here now," he said. Then, after sucking in a deep breath, he added, "I will never ask you to do that again.  _Never_. That's over. Ichigo, I..." He strained, willing himself to continue. "I...I just..."

Ichigo looked surprised, and that in itself hit Grimmjow like another slap in the face. God, what kind of monster did Ichigo think he was? His courage faltered, and the almost-confession that had been at the tip of his tongue suddenly seemed ridiculous.

_I just want us to start over. I want to get to know you. I want to take care of you._

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, wishing that he could  _just_   _fucking say it_. Ichigo looked at him expectantly, brown eyes questioning, curious. Grimmjow opened his mouth, hesitated, and then his shoulders sagged.

"I just want to thank you for saving Pinky, that's all."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Damn, it's been a while. I've been working on this chapter since late June and just could not make any progress for the longest time. Let's just say it's very hard to get my yaoi muse to cooperate when my in-laws are staying with me. xD**

**This is very short, but I figured better short than never. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The minute the words left his mouth, Grimmjow cringed.

_What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Do._

Ichigo blinked, nodded, and then looked away. His expression was unreadable, and that only made Grimmjow feel worse. Was this what Ichigo wanted to hear? Or did he just make the biggest mistake of his life? Either way, Grimmjow wasn't given the chance to prod further because Ichigo suddenly let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Ichigo announced, getting to his feet.

"Okay," Grimmjow said, not knowing how else to respond, even though he could tell that Ichigo just wanted to escape before things got even more awkward. "Sleep tight."

He waited until Ichigo was out of sight before plopping down on the couch and burying his face in his palms. He had been  _so close!_  The words were  _right there_  but his courage had evaporated at the very last minute. He'd never thought of himself as a coward, but right now he couldn't think of any other word to describe himself.

"Get ahold of yourself, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he muttered under his breath, lifting his head. "You can do this."

It still took him a few minutes before he finally let out a long breath and stood, his mind made up. If he was going to be ridiculed, then so be it. At least this way, he could say that he had tried.

This time, he didn't allow himself to hesitate in front of Ichigo's room. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open, expecting to see Ichigo awake, but to his surprise, the younger man was curled on his side beneath the covers, eyes closed. Grimmjow's first reaction was to turn around and leave, but after a moment's pause, he stepped into the room.

The chair that he had moved next to the bed last night was still there, so he went and sat in it. From there, all he could see was the back of Ichigo's head, but it was enough to send his heart racing. There was so much to say, yet he hadn't the faintest clue where to start. He had never felt so desperate before, never had the need to gain back someone's trust or even work hard to win anyone's affection. He had never cared about what other people thought of him; if they didn't like him, it was their loss. But now all he could think of was what he should do to have the younger man look at him and not see a monster.

_Say, Ichigo, I know we kinda started off on the wrong foot, but can you pretend I've never blackmailed you and be my friend?_

Every sentence that popped into his mind sounded more ridiculous than the last, and after a minute Grimmjow simply sighed.  _I_ _'ve turned into a fucking sap,_  he thought miserably.  _And not even a good one at that._

"What should I do, Ichigo?" he muttered, dropping his head into his palms again.

* * *

Ichigo never knew it was so difficult to pretend to be sleeping. He managed it, somehow, clenching his eyes shut and forcing himself to keep his breathing steady. But his heart was another matter - it felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest, it was beating that fast. He couldn't really make out what Grimmjow was saying, but he knew the man was there; had been there for a while now actually.

Retreating back to the guest room had been Ichigo's attempt to escape the unbearable tension between them. That, and to deal with the weird pain that had blossomed in his chest the minute he heard Grimmjow's answer. He must've been nuts to expect anything different. Just because they were suddenly shy and awkward around each other didn't mean Grimmjow had a change of heart. But that moment...when he'd woken up to find himself practically in Grimmjow's arms and seen the blush that appeared on the older man's face...it had prompted him to question Grimmjow, and then when he saw how hurt Grimmjow looked, he had allowed himself to  _hope_...

Hope for  _what_  exactly? That everything they had done was not hinged purely on lust? That perhaps Ichigo was not alone in his masochistic addiction to the other man; that perhaps, deep down underneath that tough exterior, Grimmjow felt the same?

He should've known better, really. Yet, just as he was getting ready to accept this, Grimmjow  _had_  to come and ruin all his assumptions. Now Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"I don't know what to do," Grimmjow mumbled, this time finally loud enough for Ichigo to hear clearly.

Ichigo held his breath and waited for the man to continue. It was so silent in the room that all Ichigo could hear was his own heartbeat going  _thump thump thump_  in his ears. He wondered, for a brief moment, if Grimmjow was able to hear it, and then the foolish thought sputtered and died when Grimmjow spoke again.

"Don't leave me."

The words hung in the air for a while, Ichigo too stunned to react immediately. Then, in a moment of impulse, he asked, "Why?" And then he stayed still under the duvet, refusing to give in to the urge to turn around to see the expression on Grimmjow's face.

As Ichigo had hoped, Grimmjow replied automatically, the fact that Ichigo should be  _asleep_  not quite registering yet. "Because I can't lose you. I just realized how much you mean to me and -  _oh_  -"

Unable to resist any longer, Ichigo turned around, flipping over to face Grimmjow so quickly that he felt dizzy for a second, to see Grimmjow gaping at him slack-jawed and frozen in his seat.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, Ichigo let a few seconds of silence hang between them, and then asked, struggling to keep his voice an octave lower than it wanted to be, "Do you mean it?"

Grimmjow seemed on the verge of panic at first, but, when Ichigo kept his gaze unwavering and lifted his chin inquiringly, the man gradually calmed down.

"Every word," Grimmjow said. He paused, then added in a softer voice, "What I said earlier...about Pinky...it's true, but not the whole truth. I...oh fuck it-"

* * *

It was probably not the smartest thing to do, in retrospect, but Grimmjow was never good with words. Didn't help that he was more of an "act first-think later" kind of guy in the first place. He lunged forward, and just did the first thing that popped into his mind. Heart pounding furiously, he climbed onto the bed, one leg swinging clumsily over Ichigo's thighs. He saw Ichigo's eyes widen, saw him try to tip his head back, but he held Ichigo's face, leaned down, and planted his lips firmly on Ichigo's.

Ichigo let out a muffled gasp, and Grimmjow pulled away slightly before pressing another closed-mouthed kiss on Ichigo's lips, and then again, not giving the younger man the chance to speak. There was an air of desperation in his movements and not the least bit graceful like he usually was, but all he was thinking was  _I need to tell him but I don't know how_. Not in words anyway. He just hoped that Ichigo would feel it.

And perhaps Ichigo did, because after a moment, Ichigo finally,  _finally,_  kissed him back. Not the kind that preceded their feverish scramble to tear each other's clothes off; these were soft, a little hesitant, and it slowed Grimmjow down until they were finally just brushing their lips together. And then Grimmjow eventually stopped and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. His panted breathlessly, and for once it wasn't from arousal but just plain, simple relief.

"I'm sorry," he said, not quite understanding  _why_  he was saying it because it was so insignificant compared to the horrible way he had treated Ichigo. But it felt like the right thing to do, and apparently his gut was right because he felt Ichigo relax against him.

For a few silent moments, they stayed that way - heads bowed, Grimmjow's hands still cupping the sides of Ichigo's face. He was beginning to calm down, but now there was a strange fluttering in his stomach as his mind slowly began to process what had just happened. It wasn't the most romantic confession in the world and it certainly didn't happen the way he had expected it to, but he'd done it. And now he waited...waited for Ichigo to say something in return. Ichigo had kissed him back, so that must mean he felt the same, didn't it? Or - Grimmjow's stomach clenched as an unpleasant thought entered his mind - could it have been just a reflex? Was Ichigo simply sliding back to their old routine?

Silence dragged on for another minute, and Grimmjow felt his hope crumble. His mouth ran dry and he slowly pulled his hands away. But before he could let go completely, Ichigo reached up and seized his wrist.

"Are you really serious?" Ichigo asked, finally looking up, his expression somber.

Grimmjow couldn't nod any faster if he tried. "Yes, I swear," he gushed, feeling like an awkward teenager all of a sudden. "I mean it-"

The next thing he knew, he was knocked onto his back, his uncertainties thrown out the window as a pair of lips pressed against his mouth hungrily. He responded immediately, his hands flying up to hold the sides of Ichigo's face once more. He tilted his head, his lips slanting over the younger man's and groaning when their tongues met. He felt a shudder run through Ichigo's body and something hot and hard dug into his thigh. His own need stirred, and he thrust up, moaning loudly when Ichigo ground down at the same time, their bodies colliding in an explosion of desire and pleasure.

"Ichigo," he panted, slipping one hand under the other man's waistband and grunting when Ichigo did the same. He bucked into Ichigo's fist, feeling those talented fingers tighten, warm and familiar around his throbbing arousal. Ichigo let out a low moan when Grimmjow returned the favor, his large hand wrapping around Ichigo, their rhythms in sync and growing in urgency as they lost themselves in each other. What used to feel exciting because of how  _wrong_  it was felt completely different now; Grimmjow found himself clinging onto Ichigo's every sound, every shiver in his arms, and every ragged breath against his cheek. All he could think of was how good it felt to know that Ichigo was doing this because the younger man truly  _wanted_  to.

A whispered moan of his name from Ichigo nearly undid him, and Grimmjow had to stop to suck in a deep breath before he could move again, his abdomen flexing as he rocked up against Ichigo. He let his free hand wander, sliding over smooth skin, carefully avoiding bruises. Ichigo seemed to melt into his touch, that lithe, lean body arching gracefully as the younger man threw his head back and let out another low, shaky moan.

It wasn't too long later when Grimmjow felt the telltale pulsing in his fist, a sign that Ichigo was teetering on the edge. Grimmjow was not far behind, the tension in his gut coiled so tightly it was almost painful. Biting his lip, he increased his pace, his hips thrusting up and his hand twisting and tugging feverishly, and then as the first wave of release crested, he felt Ichigo stiffen in his arms. Suddenly remembering that his god-daughter was down the hall, Grimmjow quickly pulled the younger man down for a kiss, just in time to muffle their cries as they rode through the blinding pleasure together.

It took a while for Grimmjow to recover his breath, and by the time he did, Ichigo was already snoring softly, one cheek pressed against his shoulder. Grimmjow chuckled, a happy, lopsided grin appearing on his face.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: _Goddamn finally_. After three months of rewriting and reading and rewriting, I finally have something that I'm not ashamed to share. I've gotten so rusty it's not even funny. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on this story yet...**

* * *

Ichigo stirred, consciousness returning to him in bits and pieces, bringing with it the memory of Grimmjow's confession. Opening his eyes finally, he blinked sleepily.

It hadn't been a dream, had it?

Heart suddenly heavy with dread, Ichigo sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was alone, the sheets next to him rumpled but cold. Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Ichigo swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He wobbled a bit, feeling a little groggy after his nap. After taking a moment to find his balance, he shuffled to the door and - gingerly, hands trembling slightly - opened it.

The hallway was empty. Quiet.

And then his stomach growled, embarrassingly loud in the silence. Clutching his stomach in an attempt to shut it up, he started padding down the familiar hallway in search of the kitchen. Then, as his stomach protested again, he smelled it - the mouthwatering, heavenly smell of bacon. He sped up, literally salivating, rounded the corner, and promptly skidded to a complete stop.

 _What the_...

He stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at the scene in front of him.

Grimmjow was stomping his feet, lips drawn back menacingly, hands curled up against his chest and fingers extended to form claws. And he was...roaring.

"Rarr! Beware the king of dinosaurs! Rarr! You can run, but you can't escape!"

There was the sound of pattering feet and Yachiru squealed happily from behind the kitchen counter, out of Ichigo's sight. "You can't catch me!"

Grimmjow scowled and yelled, "Just wait, you little-" And then he reared his head in perfect imitation of a wild animal, shaking it side to side, teeth bared...and suddenly caught sight of his stunned audience. Those mischievous blue eyes immediately widened to epic proportions.

Ichigo's lips twitched, but he resisted the urge to burst into laughter, if only to spare Grimmjow's pride. Meanwhile, Grimmjow looked as though he wanted to disappear into the floor, looking so embarrassed that Ichigo didn't have the heart to tease him any further.

"That was cute," Ichigo said, closing the distance between them, their bodies suddenly so close he could smell Grimmjow's aftershave.

Grimmjow immediately scowled. Amused by the expression on the older man's face, Ichigo was tempted to reach out and thread his fingers through those soft, baby blue strands, but he held back, not wanting to risk it with Yachiru right around the corner.

But apparently Grimmjow didn't share the same concern, because he leaned in and nuzzled Ichigo's temple. The light touch, just a chaste brush of Grimmjow's lips on his skin, made Ichigo's body tingle all over.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Grimmjow murmured into his ear.

A rush of heat immediately engulfed Ichigo's cheeks as he stuttered, "M-morning..." And then he frowned. "Wait, what do you mean...morning?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "You've been asleep for a whole day and a half, you know. You must've been more tired than you thought."

"What!"

"Yeah, Grimmjow here thought you were dead, totally freaked out until Szayel told him that you were still breathing."

Ichigo froze at the familiar voice, his heart suddenly stuck in his throat. He turned around stiffly and groaned when he saw Renji standing at the entrance of the kitchen. The redhead had a shit-eating grin on his face, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Err...umm, this...uhh, this is not..." Ichigo stuttered, his cheeks burning as his best friend winked at him. "...not what it looks like...?" he finished lamely.

Renji nodded, still grinning. "Uh huh."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow laughed, draping his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, who was too busy being embarrassed to protest. "This is totally what it looks like." Then, ignoring Ichigo's glare, he rubbed his nose against Ichigo's cheek.

Renji threw his hands up and laughed. "Okay, okay...no need to prove it to me!"

Scowling, Ichigo huffed. "What are you doing here? I thought you're at a photoshoot or something."

"Yeah, I was. Stupid thing got cancelled at the last minute because one of the girls twisted her ankle, so I thought I'd hurry back to take care of injured my dearest best friend..." Renji laughed again as Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Only to find that he's very well taken cared of already!"

Ichigo scrubbed his face to hide his blush. Sure, he was happy to finally be with Grimmjow and all, but he wasn't ready to announce it just yet. Especially not to Renji, whom he knew would be all too happy to rub it in his face.

Luckily for him, Renji quickly sobered up for once, his grin turning into a warm, genuine smile as he strolled over and hopped onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. "Seriously, though," he said, shaking his head in mock sadness. "I don't get why you're so embarrassed about this. You know I'll only be happy for you. Grimmjow's a great guy." When Ichigo gave him a sheepish look, Renji continued, his mischievous streak returning in full force, "And really, we've all been waiting for this day. The sexual tension between you two was killing us!"

"Absolutely." Another familiar figure stepped into the kitchen. "Though I'd appreciate it if you don't use the 's' word so freely in front of my daughter, Abarai."

"Not you too..." Ichigo stared, slack-jawed.

Szayel smiled wistfully, looking a little apologetic. "Make no mistake, I am very fond of you, Ichigo, and if this idiot were to remain oblivious, I'd be more than happy to take his place..." Ignoring a deadly stare from Grimmjow, the pink-haired doctor continued, "But alas, it is obvious that your heart is not mine to win."

Ichigo could only gape, too shocked to reply with anything witty even though his hands were itching to wipe the smug grin off of Renji's face, preferably with a punch. Had he really been that obvious? The revelation was overwhelming, and he was struggling to wrap his mind around it when an innocent voice piped up.

"Daddy, what's 'sexual tension'?"

* * *

By the time Ichigo was given the green light to return to work, almost two weeks had gone by. By then, news of their relationship had reached everyone in their circle of friends. He had been worried that things were going to be awkward, but was pleasantly surprised to find that nothing really changed. He was still part of the gang and nobody acted like it was weird for the two of them to get together. Nnoitra called him Mrs. Jaegerjaques once, but after a good whack on the head from Ichigo, the man hadn't dared to try again since.

But Ichigo would be lying if he said that nothing had changed  _at all_. After their conversation that night, both of them had been avoiding _the talk_. The shift in the dynamics between the them, the very core of their history, the thing that pulled them together in the first place - it was still too delicate, too scary for him to talk about. Grimmjow didn't seem to be in a hurry to breach the subject either, so it remained the elephant in the room. Ichigo knew it was just a matter of time. He wished he could deny it but he knew that was the reason they hadn't been intimate since then. To be honest, he was more than a little nervous about it. How were they supposed to act in the bedroom now? What if...what if he found out he didn't enjoy it as much if they changed?

What would they do then?

They would just have to cross the bridge when they got to it, he supposed. And anyway, right now he had a bigger problem to worry about. He had managed to hide his injury from his family so far, but there was no way he could stall any longer. Yuzu had already invited him for dinner twice, and he simply did not have the heart to decline again.

The question was...was Grimmjow ready to meet his family?

* * *

Grimmjow knew he had a reputation for being a fearless, aggressive businessman. He had gone up against larger, better-known competitors and walked away with contracts that nobody expected him to win. But even then, he didn't remember feeling as apprehensive as he did now, staring at the house across the street. From the outside, it was just a plain, normal-looking two-storey building. There was nothing special or scary about it.

Except, there was a large sign that said "Kurosaki Clinic" hanging above the main entrance.

When Ichigo told him about the dinner, he had immediately agreed to go. In fact, he had felt a little wounded when Ichigo seemed hesitant about inviting him. As far as he was concerned, they had nothing to hide. If they were going to be serious about each other - and he definitely was - the day would eventually come. Ichigo's explanation that his father was "special" and "totally crazy" was no doubt just an excuse to stall.

At least, that was what he thought until Abarai, too, warned him about Ichigo's dad. Greetings in the form of a kick in the face sounded a bit violent, even for Grimmjow's standards. He still remembered the look of pity the redhead had given him. Too bad he had already said yes by then - heck, he had  _insisted_  on going. He sure wasn't going to back out now.

Sitting next to him in the car, Ichigo said again, "You don't have to do this, you know."

Grimmjow's face took on a look of determination. He had always thought Abarai was a little melodramatic, and Ichigo was obviously exaggerating...how bad can it be, really?

He should've known something was not right when Ichigo took a step back away from the door after ringing the bell. But, clueless as he was, he simply frowned and gave Ichigo a puzzled look. Ichigo beckoned to him urgently, eyes darting to the door warily and growing more and more agitated when he didn't budge.

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth to ask the younger man if he was alright when the door suddenly flew open, revealing a teenage girl with chin-length black hair.

"Interesting haircut, Ichi-nii, real trendy." She raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, then, frowning at the new face, she gave Grimmjow a stern once-over. "And who is this? Your boyfriend?"

"Karin!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched Ichigo turn beet red in the face. "I'm Grimmjow, nice to meet you," he said, sticking his hand out.

The girl gave him another long, appraising look before finally shaking it. "Good, it's about time he got laid," she said with a wicked grin.

"What?! K-Karin!" Ichigo sputtered again. "Don't say things like that!"

"I'm seventeen, Ichi-nii, not-"

The tackle came so fast that Grimmjow was knocked off his feet before he could even blink. He landed heavily on his ass, a burning ache in his gut where he had just been sucker-punched.

Abarai's warning suddenly rang loud and clear in his ears.

"Ah ha! Got you!"

"What the hell! Dad!"

Grimmjow groaned and sat up, rubbing his bruised stomach as he listened to Ichigo tear into his father. So Abarai wasn't kidding...

"You okay? Jesus, dad, you need to stop doing this..."

Taking Ichigo's offered hand, Grimmjow climbed to his feet, feeling a little foolish when he realized there were three pairs of eyes peering at him in amusement; a tall, stocky middle-aged man with jet-black hair, Karin, and a younger, shy-looking girl who must be Ichigo's other sister.

"I'm a little worried, my son! If he couldn't even deflect that, how is he supposed to defend your honor when you need protecting -  _owww_!"

"Hey! I don't need protecting! And what do you mean defend my honor, Goat-Face! God, sometimes I really wish we're not related-"

"Masaki! Our dear son is threatening to disown me!"

"Goddamnit are you even listening to me-"

"Ichi-nii, just ignore him-"

"Not you too, Karin!"

"Daddy...that's not very nice..."

Dazed and speechless with shock, Grimmjow found himself being herded into the house amidst the craziness. He sat down on the couch gingerly, careful not to draw any attention to himself as he watched the Kurosaki family bicker amongst themselves. Now that he had witnessed it first-hand, he had no choice but to accept that Abarai had been telling the truth, and this was apparently the Kurosaki definition of "normal". It was amazing, really, that Ichigo managed to turn out undamaged.

The couch dipped suddenly as Ichigo joined him. The younger man's face was flushed and Grimmjow thought he could see a vein twitching on his forehead.

"I warned you," Ichigo growled when Grimmjow looked at him with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything." Grimmjow snickered.

Ichigo shot him a dark look and scrubbed his face in irritation. "God, my dad is an idiot..." He sighed, then shook his head. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house. That is, if you still want to stay after all that..."

Grimmjow scoffed and stood up. "That? He's gonna have to try harder than  _that_  to get rid of me."

* * *

The tour didn't take long; Ichigo's room being their final destination. Grimmjow stood in the middle of the room and surveyed the space. The room was small but tidy, a single bed tucked away by the window with simple desk next to it. There were no posters of pop stars or rock bands, no stacks of sports magazine or comic books that were typical of teenage boys. Either this room had been changed since its owner moved out, or young Ichigo was the most boring high school kid Grimmjow had ever seen.

Ichigo padded over to his bed and sat down while Grimmjow explored the rest of the room, peeking into the closet before stopping in front of a book shelf.

"The Complete Portfolio of Human Anatomy and Pathology?" Grimmjow plucked a book from the shelf and started leafing through it. "Oh wow, pretty morbid stuff..." He blanched at the images, his stomach lurching a little. He hastily replaced the book and was about to grab the next one when he noticed that the entire row was basically filled with similar medical-looking books.

"Were you going to be a doctor or what?" He turned around and asked teasingly, but his grin faltered when he caught sight of Ichigo's face. "Ichigo? You okay?"

The younger man looked away, his movements stiff and suddenly awkward, but Grimmjow had already seen the hurt that had flashed across Ichigo's features.

Grimmjow settled down next to Ichigo and ran his fingers through spiky orange hair. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

For the longest moment, it seemed Ichigo wasn't going to reply, but after Grimmjow gently pressed a chaste kiss on the top of his head, Ichigo let out a long, shaky sigh.

"When we...back when we met for the first time...I was a med student..."

* * *

"I didn't know you felt so...strongly about it," Grimmjow said finally.

Ichigo frowned. He had just poured his heart out, and this was all Grimmjow had to say about it? This was something he had never told anyone - that he saw himself unfit for the healing profession. The fact that he got off on being hurt, on being forced upon...how was he supposed to face his patients? How could he possibly help people who had actually gone through that nightmare in real life when that was what he secretly craved?

He just couldn't live with himself, and that was why he had let go and stood aside as the dream he'd had since he was a child crumble around him.

It was painful to be reminded of it, and much more so to actually admit it out loud to someone else, but if there was anyone who could possibly understand, it would be Grimmjow. So it was frustrating - insulting, even - that Grimmjow only reacted by looking...bewildered.

He must've looked as upset as he felt, because he was suddenly crushed in a tight embrace. He felt a kiss on his temple, and then another on the corner of his eye. The weight and heat from Grimmjow's body was comforting, and Ichigo couldn't help but relax despite his rolling emotions.

"You know I'm not great with words," Grimmjow murmured, his voice slightly muffled by Ichigo's hair. "But believe me when I say that that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ichigo pulled away and stared at the older man in disbelief.

"I mean it, Ichigo." Grimmjow stared back just as hard, his eyes suddenly stern. "Everybody have fantasies, and that's all they are: fantasies. It doesn't  _define_  who you are."

"There's nothing wrong with liking things a certain way in the bedroom. It doesn't change what kind of person you are.. _.in here_." Grimmjow placed his palm flat against Ichigo's chest, right over his heart.

As Ichigo mulled over the words silently, Grimmjow said, his voice filled with regret and a touch of fear. "If you're ashamed of yourself for something as harmless as that...what do you think of me? Do you see me as a monster? After everything I've done to you..."

Ichigo stilled. "Of course not," he said, clutching Grimmjow's hands in his own. "I mean, I used to, maybe...in the beginning..." He felt the older man stiffen against him.

Ichigo's stomach clenched. This was it: the talk. His childhood home was the last place he expected to have this conversation, but there was no backing out now. He took a deep breath.

"But not anymore. Once I got to know you, things...I dunno, things changed," he said slowly, searching his brain for the right words. He wasn't looking for an apology, but he didn't want to dismiss what happened completely. What Grimmjow had done was wrong and they both needed to acknowledge it. But more than that, if they wanted to make things work, they needed to move past it,  _together_. He didn't want this to haunt their relationship forever, even if it was what had started it all.

There was a long moment of silence before Ichigo felt Grimmjow nodding into his hair. "You're right to hate me. Honestly, I don't know why you don't now...what I did to you...I don't think I can ever make up for it."

Ichigo was shocked to hear a tremor in the older man's voice. "Hey," he said, turning around so that he could look straight into those intense blue eyes that never ceased to captivate him. "That's over, in the past. I don't want you to think that you'll always owe me for it, okay? That wouldn't be fair...to both of us."

"So...a fresh start?" Grimmjow managed a small smile.

"Yeah, a fresh start." Ichigo said, and then he closed his eyes and leaned in.

When his breath caught the moment Grimmjow's lips pressed against his, he knew at once that his fear of change was unfounded. He felt himself stir, his cheeks heating up as the kiss deepened. It started slow, their movements languid, almost lazy, but within seconds, Ichigo was panting breathlessly into the kiss, his fingers digging into Grimmjow's chest as he clutched the front of the man's shirt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ichigo knew it was probably a bad idea to do this under his father's roof, but he was too worked up to care. With shaking hands, he pushed Grimmjow into the pillows and climbed into the man's lap, hissing when he felt the answering desire pressing against his thigh. It had been so long since the last time he'd had Grimmjow completely and now his body was aching for it.

Grimmjow responded just as eagerly, and before Ichigo knew it, he found their positions switched, his back now pressed against the bed with Grimmjow hovering over him. He lost track of time as their hands sought out each other, sliding under t-shirts and waistbands, fumbling with zippers and gliding over heated skin. There was no need for words; they slipped easily into a slow, sensuous rhythm, their bodies melding together just like they always did. Nothing changed in their fiery passion; except this time Ichigo was crying out from mind-numbing pleasure instead of pain in sync with Grimmjow's deep, steady thrusts.

Then they rolled over again, their pace faltering only the slightest bit before Ichigo brought them back into the flow; his body rising and falling, faster and faster, until they were both slick with sweat and gasping for breath. He could feel his climax approaching quickly, the familiar pressure welling deep within him as he bucked urgently into Grimmjow's fist.

When pleasure finally crested, Ichigo threw his head back, his body shuddering as Grimmjow continued to slam into him, over and over again until Grimmjow, too, peaked with a drawn-out moan. And then Ichigo collapsed, blissfully sated and exhausted.

A few minutes passed before Grimmjow groaned groggily and poked Ichigo in the shoulder. "Think they'll let us skip dinner?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yesterday, one of my favorite writers posted the hottest, most amazing lemon I've read in a long time. Seriously, check her out here on AO3! Her pen name is junko. It's the latest chapter in her epic ByaRen series, Scatter and Howl. I think I read the chapter at least three times within half an hour. It was _that_  good.**

**Anyway, I have to thank her because my muse immediately kicked in and I finished writing the remaining 2/3 of this chapter within a day. Phew!**

* * *

In all honesty, they should've seen it coming. The walls in the Kurosaki residence were hardly sound-proof after all.

Ichigo knew he was in deep trouble the moment he stepped into the dining room to find his family seated around the table in silence.  _Silence_  being the keyword. Poor Yuzu was red in the face and couldn't meet his eyes; Karin looked about ready to puke; and Isshin just sat there, eyes wide and suspiciously watery like he was on the verge of tears...

Before Ichigo could say anything, his father suddenly lunged to his feet and plastered himself over the giant portrait of his deceased wife.

"MASAKI! I am so proud! Our son is finally a man!"

* * *

"Well, that went well," Grimmjow said, throwing himself onto his bed. He kicked off his socks and shot Ichigo a sideways glance before grinning. "All things considered."

Ichigo sank down heavily on the carpet against the wall and groaned in misery.

Grimmjow laughed. Because, really, what else could he do? Kurosaki Senior's reaction bordered on freaky, but he'd take that over a beating any day so he wasn't going to complain.

"That man is nuts.  _Fucking batshit crazy_. Just..." Over at his corner, Ichigo was still mumbling unhappily.

"Come on," Grimmjow sat up with another laugh. "You came from his sperm so what does that make  _you_?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide in horror. "Oh no, no no no please don't put my dad and the word 'sperm' in the same sentence! Argh! Shit, how can I  _un_ hear this?"

A red-faced, stuttering Ichigo was such an irresistible sight that Grimmjow practically tackled the younger man to the floor. Ichigo protested for all of two seconds before giving in and melting into Grimmjow's embrace, their kiss quickly becoming deeper and needier. With a thump, Grimmjow was shoved onto his back, his t-shirt tugged over his head so roughly that he swore Ichigo took a chunk of his hair with it. He growled -partly in protest, partly in playfulness- and rolled them over, pinning Ichigo to the carpet and removing his clothes one piece at a time, until every obstacle was out of the way and he could savor every bit of the willing body spread bare under him. He started from the top; all the way from the tip of Ichigo's ears to his nose, his lips, his jaw, then down along his neck, where he paused to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin. Grinning at the pink marks left behind, he continued his journey southward, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Ichigo's chest and stomach. And then he stopped, his lips barely a hair's breadth away from Ichigo's cock, and blew lightly on the glistening tip.

Groaning, Ichigo shifted beneath him and propped himself up onto his elbows, his chest heaving in anticipation. Grimmjow flashed him a wicked smile before finally taking Ichigo into his mouth -letting it slide in slowly, inch by inch as far as he could take it, before pulling away just as slowly, and then repeating it- all the while never breaking eye contact. Ichigo stared right back -face flushed, lower lip tucked between his teeth- and rolled his hips, his fingers digging into Grimmjow's scalp as they twisted around a fistful of hair.

"Grimm, hurry..."

The sultry purr sent a sudden rush of heat shooting through Grimmjow's body, and he groaned deep in his chest. His instincts roared at him to stop playing around and just go hard and fast like he always did, but he wanted to make this last. He needed to show Ichigo that there were other ways to bring him pleasure; in fact, he was determined to prove that they didn't have to slip back into their old routine every time. They're past that now. Of course, he was always up for it any time to spice things up, but it didn't define their relationship. He would not allow it.

So he kept a languid pace, slowly working Ichigo open with his fingers as he bent down to crushed their lips together. Ichigo moaned and arched his back, his thighs flexing around Grimmjow. And then finally - _goddamn finally_ \- Grimmjow hiked Ichigo's leg over his shoulder and entered him, so agonizingly slowly that Ichigo let out a curse in frustration. Grimmjow set a steady rhythm, unhurried but deep and passionate. They kissed, bodies pressed close together, fingers entwined in the sheets, and lost themselves in each other late into the night.

When they came together in the end, Grimmjow clung tight onto Ichigo, his face buried in Ichigo's neck, and realized that he was madly, hopelessly, in love.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew past, and before Ichigo knew it, another month had passed by. Exam time was upon the children again, and that meant classrooms full of stressed-out kids and more homework to grade than Ichigo had ever seen. Yet, he had never felt so content in his life. His career was going well; there were even rumors that he might get a teaching excellence award by the end of the school year, as Rangiku had so helpfully reported. He was finally in a healthy relationship, and he had a group of supportive friends. He wouldn't trade Renji for anything and he loved the fool to death, but he could only stomach that much PDA. Unfortunately, Renji and Nel were about as subtle as a fireworks show on New Year's Eve.

And for the first time in many years, Ichigo was actually considering medical school again. In fact, he had even printed out an application packet and was thinking of talking to Grimmjow about it soon. He would miss the children of course, but being a doctor had been his dream since he was a child himself, and after that heart-to-heart with Grimmjow, he couldn't help but think that maybe he  _should_ give himself a chance.

Then, as quickly as they came, finals were over. As the last paper was handed in, Ichigo sagged against his chair and sighed in relief. He could hear the children cheering and laughing in the hallway as they rushed for the school exit, and he could hardly wait till he could leave as well. It was Poker Night at Grimmjow's tonight, and since he had missed the last two, he was looking forward to it. After all, a weekend at Grimmjow's always meant...Ichigo grinned to himself.

Four hours later, Ichigo found himself sweating and glaring at the cards in his hand as the others looked at him expectantly.

"You know, honey, staring at them won't make your hand any better," Yumichika taunted. For emphasis, he ran his fingers lovingly over the big pile of chips in front of him.

Ichigo shot him a dirty look.

"And you need to work on that poker face of yours," Szayel said with a smirk. "I can read you from a mile away."

"What is this, Gang-Up-on-Ichigo-Day?" Ichigo grumbled. "Fuck this, I fold."

"Man, took you that long just to fold? You really do suck at this!" Nnoitra let out a bark of laughter and sneaked a look at his cards. "Raise! Oi, somebody get me more beer!"

Being the only one who had folded so far, Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the table to head into the kitchen. "Ha!" he called out as he rooted through the fridge and cabinets and came up empty. "We're all out! No more beer for you, sucker!"

He heard Nnoitra wail in dismay, and two minutes later Grimmjow appeared around the corner with a scowl on his face.

"Needy bastard," Grimmjow complained as he shrugged on a jacket. "I'll be right back. Don't let those monkeys get out of control."

Ichigo laughed and sauntered up for a brief parting kiss. "I swear my students are more mature," he said with a shake of his head.

After seeing Grimmjow off at the door, Ichigo decided to take a detour to the bathroom before rejoining the others. Someone had turned up the volume of the television and he could hear Nel's high-pitch giggles all the way out here. Snorting in amusement and wondering what Renji had done this time, Ichigo was walking past one of the doors in the hallways when a small noise caught his ears. He froze, eyes widening as he suddenly realized what it was.

Walking on tip-toes, Ichigo crept nearer to the door, which had been left slightly ajar. His face flushed when another moan, louder this time, came from the room. He had only been in there once, but he remembered it vividly. This was where he and Grimmjow had that argument about Szayel. He remembered being pressed against that very same door and that bite that had pushed him over the edge. Unconsciously, Ichigo reached up and rubbed that spot on his shoulder, his blush growing brighter as warmth blossomed in his belly.

"You feel so good, babe," a familiar voice growled.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Carefully, he peeked through the tiny gap.

Shuuhei was bent over the large mahogany desk, his head buried in the crook of one elbow while the other hand clung desperately onto the edge of the workstation. His jeans pooled awkwardly around his thighs, and - _oh holy shit_ \- Kensei was slamming into him from behind so hard that Ichigo feared for the piece of furniture. Heat rushed up Ichigo's neck, and he had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stifle a moan. Grimmjow would probably burn the desk if he found out, but damn if that wasn't one of the sexiest things Ichigo had ever seen in his life! Too bad, Nnoitra was going to have to wait a little longer for his beer, because Ichigo was definitely going to drag Grimmjow off to the bedroom the minute that man steps through the door.

There was another loud groan, and Ichigo could tell that they were getting close to the end. Kensei's fingers had found their way into Shuuhei's hair and were tugging roughly on it, pulling Shuuhei's head up, and now Ichigo could hear the younger man grunting through gritted teeth. Then, with one last forceful thrust, Kensei went rigid, his head tipping back. They stayed still for a moment, then Kensei turned the younger man around and dropped to his knees. At this point, Ichigo was so hard he thought he could spontaneously combust, and when Shuuhei finally climaxed, he couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief.

Heart hammering in his chest and feeling  _just_  the slightest bit of guilt, Ichigo turned to leave.

"Who would've thought Grimmjow had actually met Ichigo like that?"

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah! Oh man, can you imagine? I bet they get real kinky..."

Ichigo didn't remember running, but the next thing he knew, he was bent over the toilet heaving, his entire body ice cold and shaking.

They knew.  _They knew!_  How was it possible?

Ichigo didn't want to believe it, but there was only one other person who knew his secret. Feeling sick to the stomach as he grappled with the possibility, Ichigo went to the sink to rinse his mouth. He stared into his own reflection in the mirror and saw only a shameful, lust-driven monster.

Suddenly unable to take it anymore, Ichigo wrenched the bathroom door open and stumbled out into the hallway. He nearly ran smack into Kensei, who had just stepped out from the study.

 _No_. Anyone but him!

"Hey, you okay?" Kensei gave Ichigo a puzzled look.

Ichigo barreled right past him, unable to look his friend in the eye. He sped up, barely seeing where he's going, and started running.

"Ichigo?"

He couldn't avoid Szayel in time. They collided, and Szayel went sprawling.

"Ichigo!"

He didn't look back.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 21

**It's been forever! How is everyone? (Hang head guiltily) I'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys for so long. I can hardly believe that it's been five months since my last update to this story, I hope some of you are still following it! Bad writer's block is bad, but thanks to Junko and her epic ByaRen soap opera here at AO3, my writing gears started turning a little…this is quite a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I needed to get something going...**

**Let me know what you think of this. :)**

**WARNING: Cliffhanger ahead.**

* * *

Stretching over to the passenger side to grab the four boxes of beer took quite a bit of strength and delicate balancing, but Grimmjow managed it somehow. Nudging the door open with his foot, he stepped carefully out of the car.

"I didn't know you were that anxious for beer too," he said in surprise when he noticed Szayel standing at the front door.

The pink-haired doctor huffed. "As if," he said. "I was merely trying to convince Abarai not to run after Ichigo."

"Run after Ichigo?" Grimmjow kicked the car door closed, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Renji appeared next to Szayel, looking troubled. "I don't know what happened, but Szayel told me that Ichi just left suddenly. Didn't say why."

"Huh." Grimmjow frowned. "Here," he said, handing the drinks to Szayel, then he pulled out his cell phone from a back pocket. As Grimmjow dialed Ichigo's number, the three of them made their way back into the house.

The phone rang but wasn't picked up. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck and ended the call when he was greeted by Ichigo's voicemail. He wasn't really worried just yet, but Renji and Szayel's concern was certainly infectious. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for this? Perhaps Ichigo had received an urgent phone call from his family and had to go? It was unlikely, but what else could've made Ichigo run off in such a hurry? Grimmjow briefly considered giving Isshin a call, but dismissed it immediately. He didn't want to cause a false alarm.

"Okay, who was the last person to talk to him?" Grimmjow asked.

He had gathered everyone in the living room, and now he looked expectantly at his friends. One by one, Starrk, Nnoitra, Shuuhei, Nel, and Renji shook their heads.

"Does bumping into him at the hallway count?" Kensei asked gruffly. "I saw him right before he plowed right into Szayel. He didn't say anything to me, but he did look very upset."

Shuuhei looked at him in surprise. "You did? When? I thought he was gone by the time we-" A sudden blush overcame his face, and he stopped abruptly.

Grimmjow watched as Shuuhei shot Kensei a pleading look. "Well? What is it?" he demanded.

Kensei and Shuuhei looked at each other again. Kensei didn't blush, but he rubbed his nose awkwardly. Then, after clearing his throat and giving Shuuhei's shoulder a quick squeeze, he said, "Shuuhei and I went to your study and, uhh, we...you know."

"Goddamnit, you guys fucked in my office?" Grimmjow roared, eyes wide in mortification.

Kensei let out a sheepish chuckle. "It was quick, and we didn't make a mess." He took one look at Grimmjow's face and seemed to shrink a little. "Sorry boss. Won't do it again."

"Christ," Grimmjow grumbled, giving his friends the stink eye. "I'm going to have to bleach the damn place."

Szayel piped up suddenly. "Do you think Ichigo saw?"

"Shit, I sure hope not," Shuuhei said, blushing even harder. He straightened his t-shirt and scratched his ear. "We might've said something about you two."

Kensei snorted. "It was completely harmless," he said. "Even if he heard it, it doesn't explain why he ran off."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow's face darkened. "What'd you say?"

"Well, we were just laughing about the way you two met," Shuuhei explained, and then winced when Grimmjow suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Hey, oww! What the fuck?"

"What did you say exactly?" Grimmjow growled fiercely. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel his blood draining from his face. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about where this was heading.

"Christ, calm the fuck down," Kensei snapped, glaring at Grimmjow, who refused to relinquish his hold. "I don't see what the big deal is. I just said something about you guys being all kinky..." When Grimmjow frowned, Kensei continued with a shrug. "You know, ' _oh, sensei, I've been a bad boy_ '..."

Grimmjow let go of Shuuhei's hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew now, what must've happened. What Ichigo must've thought.

His friends had no idea what they had just done.

* * *

The door burst open with a loud bang, and Ichigo stumbled in, panting and feeling light-headed from the sprint up to his apartment. Downstairs, the taxi driver gave his strange passenger one last curious look before shrugging and peeling away from the sidewalk.

Once the door slammed closed, Ichigo leaned heavily against it, his legs suddenly giving out beneath him. He didn't even realize that he was sliding down until his breath was jarred out of his lungs by the hard landing on his butt. He winced, letting out a soft hiss of pain, before closing his eyes and dropping his head in his palms.

_They knew._

He could picture them now: snickering behind his back, shaking their heads and talking about how fucking  _kinky_  he was. It's not normal, liking something like that; he must be sick, abnormal.  _Disgusting._

His phone rang again, vibrating in his pocket, and he wrenched it out and threw it aside, not even bothering to check the screen. He could guess who it was, and he wasn't ready to talk. In his current state, if he were to hear an apology, a  _confession_ , he didn't know if he would be able to take it. He didn't want to have his fear confirmed; didn't want to find out that Grimmjow had betrayed him. He had trusted Grimmjow, and he was still trying desperately to cling to that trust, even though he couldn't imagine how else Kensei could've found out.

Perhaps he had overreacted, running away like that, but it had been his first instinct. He had panicked. The shock and shame had completely overwhelmed him, and he had done the first thing that came to mind:  _run_.

Ichigo let out a tired groan. What was he supposed to do now? He'd have to face reality eventually. It wasn't as if he could simply disappear. People would have questions, including Renji, Szayel, Kensei, Shuuhei. Everyone that he cared about.

 _And Grimmjow_.

Gods, what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Grimmjow cursed as he cut in front of another slow-moving car. Ichigo didn't live that far from him, but it might as well be on the other end of the earth with all these idiots on the road. The driver behind him honked loudly. On any other day, Grimmjow would've flip him off in the rear view mirror, but this time he couldn't be bothered. Every minute counted. He needed to get to Ichigo before the younger man did anything stupid, like convince himself that Grimmjow had betrayed him.

He tried not to shiver as he remembered the last time Ichigo didn't answer his phone. This was different, Grimmjow reminded himself. But he just couldn't shake this bad feeling off. Swearing again, he grabbed for his phone again, glancing down briefly to unlock the screen and press the call button.

It rang and rang.

Huffing out a breath, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and ended the call. It was no use. He would just have to get there and shake the stupid out of his boyfriend himself. Throwing a quick look over his shoulder, Grimmjow switched lanes once more to overtake the slowpoke ahead of him.

What's with all these morons going under the speed limit in the fast lane?

* * *

By the time Ichigo made it to the couch, he had calmed down. Mostly. He was still feeling a little ill but at least he wasn't shaking anymore. He sank down into the cushions, threw an arm over his eyes, and let out a long sigh. Right, he could do this. Time to man up and call Grimmjow back. If his heart was meant to be broken, then so be it.

Pulling his knees up and curling into a ball, Ichigo took out his phone and stared at the screen. The long list of missed calls made him feel a little guilty, so he quickly unlocked it and brought up the Phone app. His thumb hovered over Grimmjow's name.

And then the phone suddenly rang. In his surprise, Ichigo jumped, and the phone slipped out of his palm and skittered under the sofa. Shaking his head at his own nervousness, he dove down for it.

* * *

One hand still holding the phone, Grimmjow slammed the other palm on the car horn. If he had another hand he'd wind down the window and yell at the stupid fucker. The light was fucking green, for god's sake. And green was for fucking  _go_!

"Hello?"

 _Finally!_  Relief flooded over Grimmjow as the familiar voice came over the speaker.

"Ichigo! Listen, I can explain," he began.

Suddenly, the driver in front of him seemed to finally realize that he was at an intersection and sped up...just as the light turned yellow.

For a split second, it crossed Grimmjow's mind that he should probably stop. But the car ahead had made it, and he was going a little too fast to slam on the brakes now anyway.

He floored the accelerator.

* * *

Ichigo was still waiting for the explanation when he was suddenly blasted by an ear-splitting screech. He stared at the phone, stunned, blood draining from his face, as the screech gave way to the loud, unmistakable sound of crunching metal.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update! This time it didn't take me months, yay!
> 
> So back in July of last year, I was in a really bad car accident. Well, really bad for my car, as it was totaled, but miraculously, I walked away with only one small scrape on my arm. I was swerving away from a car that was merging into the same lane I was merging into, and in a panic I turned the wheel too hard. I ended up losing control of the car and it flipped over three times before hitting the freeway divider and stopping the right side up. I was beyond lucky. I didn't hit anyone, and nobody hit me. I was the only car involved. My first reaction after the car stopped was to grab my purse, kick the door open (it was partially stuck because it was so dented) and walk out. The police and paramedics couldn't believe my luck. So many bad things could've happened. I could've flipped over the divider and landed straight into oncoming traffic. I could've taken out other cars during the triple-flip. So I'm very, very, thankful.
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted you all to know that Grimmjow's accident is pretty much based on my own experience.

 

* * *

For a second, all Ichigo could do was blink dumbly at the phone, too shocked to react. And then it struck him, hard, and he pressed the phone desperately to his ear.

"Grimm! GRIMMJOW!"

He needed to call for an ambulance, but he didn't want to lose this connection, just in case Grimmjow might actually say something. Heart slamming wildly in his chest, Ichigo threw the door open and ran out, his socked feet slipping and sliding as he ran to his nearest neighbor.

There was no response for several long seconds, and he was just about to run to next unit when the door finally opened. A small head timidly poked out through the gap.

"Hanatarou! Thank god! I need your phone!"

Ichigo turned around so fast he nearly tripped. Sensing his panic, the neighbor opened the door wider, though he still seemed confused. It wasn't till Ichigo grabbed his shoulders and shook him that Hanatarou snapped out of it and ran back inside to grab his cell phone.

Using the friends locator on his phone, Ichigo gave Grimmjow's location to the dispatcher. And then, hands clammy and shaking, he dialed Renji's number.

* * *

When the earth finally stopped spinning, Grimmjow cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the semi-deflated airbag in front of him, and then he saw the ruined windshield and smelled the horrible smell of burnt rubber all around him. He moved carefully, his collarbone protesting as he shifted under the seat belt. Glass from the smashed window crunched under his feet and prickled his skin as they slid off his arm. As he took stock of his surroundings, his survival instincts kicked in.

He unbuckled his seat belt. He needed to get out of the car. It wasn't on fire or anything, but he didn't like the burning smell. Grabbing the door handle, he pulled. The door creaked open a few inches, then stopped. He pushed a little harder, but it seemed to be stuck. Taking a deep breath, he kicked it, hard. With a loud groan, the door popped open. Shakily, he stepped out of the car, mindful of glass shards and crushed metal parts.

"Oh my god you're alive!"

Grimmjow looked up at the voice, and found himself staring at a man who looked about ready to cry. And behind that man, several cars were stopped, and people were slowly getting out of them, most of them sporting wide eyes and slack jaws.

It was only then, did Grimmjow turn around to look at his car. It was well beyond saving. The front of the car was crumpled, the roof dented, the windshield and front windows smashed. The broken door hung sadly from its hinges, the bottom scraping the road. A soft hissing sound came from somewhere in that wreckage.

And somehow, he had walked away from that alive.

The man approached him slowly, his expression wary, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Grimmjow shook his head, and then immediately grimaced in pain. His collarbone hurt, probably bruised, maybe even broken. There was some blood on his arm from what looked like a scrape, but otherwise he felt fine. He would get the whiplash of his life the next day, but that was nothing compared to what could have happened.

Now the man was by his side and looking him over, and other drivers were approaching too. Sirens wailed somewhere in the distance.

And then he remembered.

"Say, can I borrow your phone for a second?"

* * *

The ride to the emergency room could not get any longer. Ichigo gripped the door handle the entire way, ready to wrench it open the second the car stopped.

"Ichigo, you need to relax," Szayel said, glancing over at his passenger.

When Ichigo merely glared at him, the doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "You heard him yourself. He's fine, okay? They just want to check him over, just to be sure."

Ichigo deflated a little. "I know. I'm just worried, okay?" he grumbled. He had indeed spoken to Grimmjow earlier. The man sounded perfectly healthy, if a little dazed. Still, some things could lurk beneath the surface. Like Liam Neeson's wife, who died of a concussion despite feeling just fine after a skiing accident…

He shook his head.

Grimmjow was going to be fine.

* * *

"Woman, if you poke me again, I'm going to walk out of here!"

The nurse continued nonchalantly, as if her patient had not been growling threats into her ear for the past thirty minutes. Grimmjow glared unhappily at the top of her head as she scribbled something on her chart. He was beginning to regret going on the ambulance like Ichigo had begged him to.

Just as he was going to insist that they let him leave, the privacy curtain parted. The second he set eyes on Ichigo's pale and worried face, a rush of emotions hit him like a punch in the stomach. Up until that moment, Grimmjow had felt perfectly fine. A little disoriented maybe, but it hadn't really occurred to him how close he'd come to losing everything. Now, seeing Ichigo standing there, it finally hit home.

"Ichigo," he managed to croak.

Ichigo gave him a crooked smile. And that was all it took. Something shattered inside of him, and to Grimmjow's horror, tears sprang to his eyes. He didn't say anything else - he couldn't. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth without his voice breaking. But he didn't have to, anyway, because the next thing he knew, Ichigo was holding him; squashing him, really, his grip so tight that Grimmjow grunted in pain. The lump in his throat grew when he felt the younger man trembling. Wordlessly, he turned and pressed his lips on Ichigo's hair.

When he looked up again, the nurse was smiling at them, her cheeks slightly pink. She pointed to her clipboard and mouthed "be right back", then left them alone.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to turn Ichigo's face towards him. Wide brown eyes met his, and he nearly broke down again. Holding Ichigo a little tighter, he leaned down and brought their lips together, hard and deep, pouring everything he could not voice into that one kiss. Ichigo moaned softly, and hands began to wander. Grimmjow slipped his inside Ichigo's t-shirt and slowly rubbed his back, pulling him closer and closer, and he shifted slowly, one leg falling over the edge of the cot to let Ichigo into that space.

Just as Ichigo's fingers grazed Grimmjow's fly, the curtains parted again, and someone coughed loudly. They sprang apart at once, Ichigo's face bright red while Grimmjow grinned sheepishly at the doctor, who didn't look impressed.

As it turned out, nothing was broken. The scrape on the underside of Grimmjow's wrist was from rubbing against the seat belt when he bounced around in the car. His collarbone was terribly bruised, also from the seat belt, but intact. His chest x-ray and concussion tests came back fine. His neck and shoulders, though, were beginning to ache. The doctor said the pain from the whiplash could last up to a week.

And then, more prodding and two agonizing hours later, Grimmjow was finally cleared to go home.

He couldn't get out there faster if he tried.

* * *

The sight of his own house never looked so welcoming. Grimmjow sighed happily and stepped out of Szayel's car. Ichigo was immediately by his side to support him as they headed inside. Grimmjow didn't really need the help, but for once, he couldn't bring himself to protest.

Renji and the rest of the gang were waiting in the living room when he arrived, and they jumped to their feet as soon as they saw him. Nnoitra had a weird expression on his face, his customary sneer replaced by a frown. It was an odd look for him, but it was this more than any words the man could've said that told Grimmjow just how worried his friend had been.

As everyone fussed over Grimmjow, Renji brought something out from his pocket. It was Grimmjow's phone, fully intact without even a scratch on it.

"I took some photos of your car at the junkyard," Renji said quietly.

They immediately found out why the redhead sounded so somber. Grimmjow sucked in a deep breath when he saw the mangled car. Somehow it looked worse now, and he broke out in cold sweat as the gravity of the situation sank in fully.

He could very well have died.

A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. He turned to see Ichigo, looking even paler than before.

He had been incredibly lucky. Not only did he survive, he didn't even hit anyone. The man who was the first to reach him turned out to be the pedestrian that Grimmjow had swerved to avoid. He had started crossing the intersection before the light turned red, assuming that cars would stop since it's yellow. Grimmjow had seen him at the last minute and veered sharply, the wheels of his car running up the curb and throwing his car off balance. His car had flipped, not once, but three times. Witnesses had expected the worst.

It was a long time before any of them spoke again, their eyes glued to the horrible photos, all too aware of how close they had been to losing a dear friend.

* * *

No one wanted to leave, so after a while Grimmjow left them in the living room and went up to his bedroom to rest. Now that adrenaline had faded, he was beginning to feel every ache and pain in his body. His neck and shoulders felt stiff, and every time he moved his arms or head it felt as though his collarbone would pop through his skin.

But it was, more than anything, the emotional roller coaster that really hit him hard. It was taking all of his resolve to keep himself together. It would be too easy to crumble again; all he had to do was look at Ichigo and he would feel himself tremble inside.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ichigo reached over and took his hand. Their eyes met, and all of a sudden it didn't matter that they still had so much unresolved between them.

The moment the door closed and they were alone, Grimmjow pressed Ichigo up against the door. He stared into those eyes again and saw the same mixture of fear and relief he was feeling. It was then, he realized with a shock, that he was more afraid of losing this than actually dying. He froze, stunned by the revelation, his lips barely grazing Ichigo's, and then he grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him. Like the one before, it was long and needy and desperate. By the end of it, Grimmjow's heart felt about ready to leap out of his chest.

He didn't know how they managed to get to the bed without tripping, but they did it, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, and Ichigo was straddling his hips and kissing him again, his tongue probing deep and demanding. Groaning, incredibly turned on by Ichigo's boldness, Grimmjow arched up, pressing their chests together. He could feel Ichigo's heartbeat, pounding away just as fast as his.

Ichigo's hands found their way to Grimmjow's pants and began to tug fiercely at the zipper. In the next minute, more clothes hit the carpet and then they were tumbling into the pillows. Grimmjow ended on top when they finally settled down in a tangle of limbs. Hands braced next to Ichigo's head, he bent down and sank his teeth lightly into the pale neck, groaning when nails dug into his back.

For the next hour they went at each other with frenzied passion. Pillows flew off the bed. Their moans filled the room. The bed frame banged against the wall in time to their frantic rhythm.

And when it was over, when pleasure finally crested over them, Grimmjow clung tight to Ichigo's hips and pressed in one last time, as deep as he could go, and let out a breathless cry of his lover's name.

It was easily the most intense and exhausting lovemaking Grimmjow had ever experienced in his life, and judging from Ichigo's flushed, heaving chest, he wasn't alone.

Looking down at Ichigo, who was still gasping for breath minutes afterwards, Grimmjow smirked, feeling proud. As if he could read Grimmjow's thoughts, the younger man glared at him. It would have been a fierce look, except his short, sweat-damp hair seemed even spikier than usual, almost hedgehog-like.

The sight was so unbearably cute that Grimmjow blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love you."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my iPhone actually survived the accident! The stupid thing cracks when it falls two feet but didn't get even a scratch after bouncing around in the car. Weird. I'm not complaining though.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the tale comes to a close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been two friggin' years, but better late than never? Thank you all who have followed this story. I know I'm really bad at replying to comments and for that I do apologize. I just haven't logged in on this site since...well, 2 years ago.
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter. :)

 

To the ignorant observer, the young man was simply taking an evening run down the street. Not the best of decisions given the hour and neighborhood, perhaps, and his steps may seem a little hurried to some, but nothing was particularly out of the ordinary.

To the man standing in the shadows, however, the young man was the perfect prey.

Alone.

On a street that was fairly deserted.

If he was careful, the boy wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late.

* * *

Ichigo jogged up the stairs two steps at a time, relishing the satisfying ache in his muscles. It's been awhile since he last exercised so hard. He usually hit the gym with Grimmjow, either doing cardio together or maybe sparring a little when they felt like it. But with Grimmjow out of town on a business trip, he had to find other ways to keep himself busy. He was a little bummed that they had to spend their fifth anniversary apart, but Grimmjow's modeling firm was doing so well lately, he just didn't have the heart to be selfish.

Rummaging through his pocket for his keys, Ichigo hummed along to the song playing through his earphones, head bobbing in time to the beat.

Just as his fingers closed around the familiar shape, something bumped into him from behind - something blunt and hard. Something that felt very much like a gun.

Ichigo froze, his heart leaping up to his throat.

"Make a sound," a deep, gravelly voice growled in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear over his music. "And not even your closest friend will recognize your dead body once I'm done with it."

Ichigo's instinct was to resist, but a hard poke from the gun reminded him just how futile that would be.

"Open the door," the voice commanded.

Ichigo hesitated. He couldn't just give in like that, there had got to be a way out. Stalling for time, he pretended to fish around for his keys while turning his head slightly to try to get a look at the assailant. But the man, it seemed, already knew what he was up to, because suddenly there were fingers in his hair and his head was being yanked backwards, so hard that his earphones slipped out of his ears. He winced, ears burning, but bit down on his lower lip just in time to silence a cry of pain. He would not give that bastard the pleasure.

"You have a death wish, don't you," the man snarled, leaning in closer - close enough for Ichigo to feel his hot, moist breath against his cheek. "Now, for the last time, open the damn door."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo took out his keys, then, hands trembling slightly in a mix of anger and fear, he unlocked the door. At least Renji was away on that same business trip with Grimmjow, so he didn't have to worry about his roommate's safety.

The moment the door swung open, the assailant shoved Ichigo forward. Before Ichigo could make a break for it, though, the gun returned, this time digging into the back of his head.

"Hands where I can see 'em," the man barked.

"I should tell you," Ichigo said, raising his hands carefully. "I don't have a lot of money, if you're here for that I'm afraid you've picked the wrong guy."

The man laughed. "Who said I'm here for money, pretty boy?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, and then in horror, as the implications of the man's words sank in.

No. No no no no.

He reacted - didn't think, just reacted on pure instinct. He bent his knee and slammed his foot backwards. It connected with a loud thud against the other man's thigh, sending the man toppling backwards in surprise. The gun flew out of his hand and hit the wall with a loud smack.

The gun, which was bright yellow with the word "Nerf" printed on the side.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo blurted, blinking rapidly, his eyes darting between the gun and the masked man sprawled most gracelessly on the floor.

The man groaned and sat up. "Shit! That was fucking close!" he complained, rubbing his thigh near his crotch.

Ichigo vaguely noted - with a strange sense of detachment and pride - that he had nearly gotten the guy right in the balls, but it was the familiar voice that made him stand there with his mouth open like a dying fish.

"Grimmjow?"

With a resigned sigh, the "assailant" pulled off his ski mask, revealing a shock of tangled blue hair. At least the man had the decency to look a little bit ashamed.

"What? Just...what the..." Ichigo pointed at his boyfriend of five years, completely at a loss for words.

Grimmjow flashed him a sheepish grin. "I thought I'd do something special for our anniversary..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

It was so ridiculous, and Ichigo was so giddy with relief, that all he could do was bend over and burst into laughter. Grimmjow pouted at first, but when Ichigo collapsed on him still shaking in a fit of giggles, he couldn't help but join in.

After a while Ichigo finally stopped, if only because he was getting out of breath and his cheeks were absolutely aching. He wiped the corner of his eyes, where tears had gathered from laughing so hard.

"'Not even your closest friends will recognize your dead body'?" he gasped, voice scratchy from laughter, arching an eyebrow at Grimmjow. "Really?"

Grimmjow scowled, and to Ichigo's amusement, a blush of pink spread across the man's cheeks. "I thought it sounded cool," he muttered.

He looked so disappointed and embarrassed that Ichigo just did not have the heart to continue with the teasing. After all, Grimmjow only had the best intentions. In fact - as Ichigo regarded the tousled hair and the skin-tight black top which showed off Grimmjow's rugged frame - it was even...sexy.

So, with a warm smile, Ichigo crawled closer to the older man and pulled him in for a kiss.

"So you want to fuck me, Jaegerjaques?" he whispered huskily as Grimmjow nipped at his lower lip. "Fuck me so hard I can't-"

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, arms pinned firmly above him. Grimmjow glared down at him, his eyes flashing dangerously, so dazzlingly blue that Ichigo thought he would drown in their endless depths.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo smirked saucily. "Or what?" he taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Grimmjow pounced. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed, the urge to laugh chased away by the surge of desire as they kissed. The gentle touch of lips deepened, and then Grimmjow's hands were everywhere, sliding under his shirt and over heated skin. The cool touch from those talented fingers raised goosebumps on Ichigo's skin as they slowly moved southward, over his trembling stomach before tugging urgently on the waistband of his basketball shorts.

Ichigo let out a soft groan when the material dragged over the growing tent in his underwear, and then there was another rough yank on his underwear and Grimmjow was pressed against his bare skin.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Grimmjow growled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Tch, shut up and kiss me," Ichigo shot back, too turned on to put much heat into his voice.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and involved more teeth than it should as Grimmjow wriggled out of his clothes, all the while trying not to break the kiss but doing a poor job at it.

As soon as every article was chucked aside, Ichigo looped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and rolled them around, stopping only when he had the larger man pinned firmly beneath him. He peered down, breathing heavily, and found himself once again lost in the piercing gaze of his lover's blue eyes. All those different shades of blue - sometimes silver if the sunlight hit them just right - never ceased fascinate him, and he didn't think they ever will.

And then they were suddenly rolling again, and this time Grimmjow ended up on top. There were no teasing words this time, just another long, deep kiss, and then Ichigo arched his back and moaned as Grimmjow entered him slowly. The stretch, the familiar burn, as Grimmjow slid inside sent a hot surge of arousal thrumming in his blood. Time seemed to freeze for a few heartbeats, both of them breathless and overwhelmed by the closeness and intensity of moment.

It was broken when Grimmjow let out a strained groan of "fuck", and then they were moving together, their bodies melding in a rhythm that they had perfected over the years. Every thrust seemed to reach Ichigo's very core, and he cried out each time, not caring that his elderly neighbor next door was probably cringing in horror...again.

Too soon, he was being carried away by a shattering climax, his body arching up into Grimmjow's as he shuddered and spilled himself between them. Grimmjow went still, face scrunched up in a grimace, and then as Ichigo slowly relaxed, he sped up abruptly, his thrusts growing urgent and brutal. It was almost painful, the way Grimmjow was slamming ruthlessly into him, but Ichigo relished it. Though they indulged in gentle lovemaking when the mood struck, this - passion so intense that it bordered on violence - was ingrained in their relationship right from the beginning. And they wouldn't want it any other way.

Ichigo lost track of time for a moment - Grimmjow seemed capable of going on forever - but a loud yell of his name jarred him back into reality and he opened his eyes just in time to catch the familiar look of absolute bliss on his lover's face. Grimmjow continued to rock slowly, riding out his release until he finally softened. He bent down and caught Ichigo's lips in a kiss before pulling out and rolling aside.

For a few minutes Ichigo laid there, a silly grin plastered on his face. His lower half felt like jelly...and he couldn't be happier. Grimmjow's anniversary "gift" was unconventional, but it was every bit as romantic as a candlelit dinner in Ichigo's book.

"Happy anniversary, you old sap," he teased, nudging Grimmjow in the ribs.

The other man attempted to scowl, but the effect was lost when the corner of his lips twitched with suppressed laughter. Grimmjow gave up eventually and scooped Ichigo into his arms, chuckling as he placed a chaste peck on Ichigo's forehead.

"Happy anniversary, Ichigo."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
